Vanishing Dragon Emperor
by Azonic George
Summary: AU. During Azazel's crazy experiment concerning Sacred Gears, ten year old Vali Lucifer was sent into another world where the age of gods still exist. Adopted by Kusanagi Ichirou, Kusanagi Vali, the strongest Hakuryuukou, will get the wish that he always wanted, that is to live in a world where gods and strong opponents are everywhere.
1. Prelude to greatness

Summary: AU. During Azazel's crazy experiment concerning Sacred Gears, ten year old Vali Lucifer was sent into another world where the age of gods still exist. Adopted by Kusanagi Ichirou, Kusanagi Vali, the strongest Hakuryuukou, will get the wish that he always wanted, that is to live in a world where gods and strong opponents are everywhere.

"Do you even lift?" Normal Speech

'_I blame Zeltrech' _thoughts/chants

**[**I'll halve their internet time!**] **Albion speaking

"**It's Godzilla!" **Authority/Special Move

* * *

Vali Lucifer is an absurd existence.

He is the result of a love between a devil and a human. He is a descendant of the original Maou Lucifer's who have died during the Great War. Vali is a child of a mixed blood, born from a father who was the original Maou's grandson and a human mother. Because Pure Blooded devils cannot breed easily, some of the devils mate with humans, resulting in a mix blood half devil/human. Although this is the easiest way for the devils to avoid extinction, it was not considered as an alternative way. The child born from a human will not be recognized by the Higher ups, because they are half human.

But being a half human is the reason why Vali is stronger than ordinary Pure Blooded devils.

Being a descendant of the original Maou, Lucifer, Vali has an impressive amount of Demonic Energy. Aside from the powers that made him on par with High-class Devils, Vali Lucifer was also a prodigy. But what made him an existence to be feared, was the fact that he, the half human/devil, possessed a Sacred Gear that can kill even gods.

[Divine Dividing] or simply, White Emperor's Wings, is a Sacred Gear that contains the soul of a powerful dragon, whose said to be in the same level as gods and four Maou combined.

Albion, the Vanishing Dragon was the opposite of Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon. If Ddraig doubles power, Albion halves them.

The Vanishing Dragon was feared for his ability to steal his opponent's power and make them weaker than a human baby. The only ones who could stand head on with Albion were his eternal rival, Ddraig, and beings such as gods.

If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, it was Vali.

Being abandoned as a baby, the strongest fallen angel, Azazel, took care of the Hakuryuukou. Training him to use his Demonic Energy to a level that will make even lower-class dragons shudder in fear. Azazel was also the one who taught Vali how to use his Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing.

Being a ridiculous existence, Vali was no doubt, the strongest Hakuryuukou, but he is not perfect.

Even though he is smart, powerful, cunning and resourceful, Vali had a single flaw.

He was a battle-maniac.

The evidence of that was when he fought Kokabiel the first minute that he achieved Balance-Breaker.

Vali loves facing strong enemies, even the one who are out of his league. He takes great pride on his fighting style, only using his powers as the Hakuryuukou and Demonic Energy when he fights. He refuses using weapons, saying that he doesn't need them.

If there really is such an absurd existence, it was Vali.

* * *

**Grigori Institute:**

It was one of those days where Vali is in a bad mood. Looking in front of him, there was a handsome black haired man smiling maniacally while messing with ancient books that contains who knows what.

Azazel, Vali's foster father, was doing something crazy again.

To describe Azazel, there are only two words needed, that is Crazy and Perverted. The strongest Fallen Angel has the habit of experimenting on the weapons that the deceased God in the Bible has left, those things that are called Sacred Gears.

It didn't helped that Vali was possessing one of the thirteen Sacred Gears that could kill a god, the 5th Longinus, Divine Dividing.

In this kind of moment, Vali would think of something else he hates to calm himself down because of Azazel's experiment. He closed his eyes as he imagined the said things that he hates, there's Azazel, Azazel's crazy experiments, Bastard of a Fallen Angel named Azazel, Azazel's perverseness, Azazel, Azazel's scary habit of collecting Sacred Gears, Azazel, the regret that he was born in an age without God, and lastly, there's Azazel.

Yup, most the things that Vali hates concerns Azazel.

"So," Vali started as he tried not to go into Balance Breaker, to break the chains that were binding him. "Why am I strapped in a chair while tied by Gleipnir again? He asked.

On a side note, Gleipnir is the magic chain that was made by Norse dwarves to capture the creature named Fenrir.

Currently, this ancient powerful item was binding Vali.

Azazel smirked as he stared at the Hakuryuukou. "Oh, did I forget to explain?" Azazel ignored the twitching under Vali's eye. "This experiment will prove that there are other worlds other than our." He explained.

"I see," Vali took a deep breathe before glaring at Azazel. "Then what does that have to do with me being in this current state?"

"Because," Azazel smirked. "To open a mirror portal into other worlds, I will need a power that only gods can hope to produce," Vali twitched upon hearing Azazel's word. "Considering that there's a powerful being inside your Sacred Gear, enough said," Azazel added.

"I didn't gave my consent on this," Vali said, annoyance clear on his voice.

"I didn't asked for it," Azazel said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Pardon granted, now let's start this experiment," Azazel said with a crazy smile, clearly ignoring Vali's protests.

Chanting some incantations and using different kind of magic from Norse, Devil, Human and others, Azazel continued his experiment. Vali could sense that its working for the power of the Hakuryuukou was emitting from his body without him allowing it.

"It's working!" Azazel yelled in glee as he continued to read the chant on the ancient cook that he was reading.

The symbols written on the ground glowed brightly as they began to absorb the power coming from Azazel's spell and Vali's Sacred Gear. The whole room started to shake lightly from the power that was being emitted; the glasses shattered and small dents were made in the wall.

As Azazel's spell continued, a black void appeared in front of Vali. It started as a ball-size but it began to expand as the spell continued to take place. The symbols on the ground began to link with the void and Vali could feel himself getting sucked inside the black void.

"Hey Azazel, is this supposed to happen?" Vali asked, he was getting a little nervous.

"…."

"Azazel?"

"….huh?"

"Forget it. Albion, what's going on?"

Knowing that it's useless to ask Azazel, Vali started communicating with the Vanishing Dragon inside his Sacred Gear.

**[**I… also do not know what's happening…**]**

The Heavenly Dragon replied. The confirmation from his partner didn't helped Vali at all.

"Azazel, remove the Gleipnir!"

Vali yelled but it was already too late. He can feel half of his body was being sucked inside the black void; there was no sensation at all. It's like his body was being converted into nothingness, this was the time where Vali started to panic.

"Damn it," Azazel cursed as he removed the Gleipnir binding Vali. "Try to get out now!"

Because Vali's lower body was already consumed by the darkness, Azazel tried to pull him, but it wasn't doing any help. It was the time where Vali decided to end things on his own way.

"Tch, Grigori Institute be damned, I'm not going to die without fighting at least a dozen gods,"

Vali closed his eyes and concentrated his energy. Azazel let go of Vali, knowing that the Hakuryuukou was doing.

**[Vanishing Dragon Balance-Breaker!]**

As the mechanical voice resounded, Vali was enveloped by a white light and when it faded, he was already wearing the Balance Breaker of his Sacred Gear. Using all of his power, Vali tried to escape the black void but it didn't do anything to help him. Vali could only curse Azazel as he was sucked completely in the portal.

"What just happened?" Azazel asked nobody in particular as he stared at the place where the void was placed earlier.

* * *

**Japan:**

As he opened his eyes, Vali immediately noticed the difference in the surroundings. He was currently lying on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Vali got up and decided to check where he was, and more importantly, kick Azazel's ass when he return in Grigori.

Vali noticed that there was a difference in the current flow of magic. He couldn't figure it, but he knew that he was on a place different from his world.

**[**Already awake? … It's about time…**]**

From his mind, Vali heard Albion's voice. He released a sigh of relief when he heard his partner's voice.

**[**Well… about Azazel's plan… it succeeded, albeit in a different form.**]**

Trying to figure out what Albion said, Vali's eyes widened.

**[**Yes… we are in a world different than ours. When we arrived here, I immediately noticed that this was a different world. You were unconscious for three whole days, an old man found you during that time and that's how you ended up here.**]**

The Vanishing Dragon briefly explained, but Vali wasn't listening. His mind was still shock from the revelation of what happened. That bastard Azazel actually did it this time.

"What is… this world?"

**[**I do not know… However, I think that this place will be perfect for us…**]**

Vali raised an eyebrow at Albion's calm and unfazed mood.

**[**This place… is full of strong people…**]**

That was the only words that Vali needs to hear. If a place where many strong people exists, then he will gladly forget that fact that he was sent here against his will. After all, a battle is what a true dragon enjoys.

Vali's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a new voice calling to him.

"Ah, you're already awake!" Vali turned his head to the source of the sound and found a man on his 60's walking towards him. He remember what Albion said earlier, he was found by this man and gave medical attention.

Not knowing that to do, Vali looked at the old man with a troubled expression.

"My name is Kusanagi Ichirou, I found you unconscious in the middle of a storm, three days ago," the man named Ichirou said before looking at Vali. "Ah, do you understand Japanese? You look like a foreigner."

He couldn't blame Ichirou, even as a devil, he still looked like a foreigner. Vali owns a silver hair and a pair of transparent blue eyes that will definitely draw anyone in. Although he was only ten years old, he was taller than average kids of the same age.

"Yes," Vali replied. "I can understand you perfectly, Mr. Kusanagi."

"Oh?" Ichirou rose an eyebrow, "You're Japanese sounds natural," he added.

Vali sighed; it was a normal skill for a devil, even a half devil like him. This was the ability called [Language] everyone on the world can understand what he is saying. People listening to him will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. For example, if they are American then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish then they will hear it in Spanish. And the opposite, if they speak in another language Vali will hear it in his devil language.

"I…" Vali paused for a moment, thinking of a way to convince Ichirou that it will be hard to explain where he came from. "Don't remember anything… Aside from my name being Vali… I can't recall anything," Vali said, making a believable expression on his face.

"Oh my," Ichirou made a surprised expression, believing Vali's excuse. "So you don't remember what happened to you? This is bad. Your family may be worried." Ichirou added.

'_What should I do now?'_ Vali thought _'I don't want to use hypnotism on someone who saved me and offered me kindness.'_

Seeing the troubled expression on Vali's face, Ichirou tried to comfort the boy. "Don't worry son, I will help you find your family. In the meantime, you can stay here with us, until we can find your relatives, feel free to stay!"

Vali showed a surprised look at Ichirou, thinking _'Are humans really this kind? This man would do it to a complete stranger like me?'_

This was the start of Vali's new life in the unknown.

* * *

AN: Whoo! My first crossover with Campione! and High School DxD! I've read the story _Rias Gremory's Godslayer_ by Shiranui Amaterasu and I was really inspired because of its epic-ness so I decided to make my own story. But instead, this one is a reverse where a character from the DxD verse will be transported in the Campione world.

For those who are wondering, yes, Vali will replace Godou. I've noticed the similarity in their appearance; you should look at it too. Though I think that they only resemble each other's hairstyle, but that will do.

Yes, because Vali is still young in this start, he will learn how normal humans live. He will also have some emotion unlike his DxD character. The story takes place 6 years before the main story, I want to mess things up a little bit, but I think I will do a time-skip in the next chapter.

Although Vali has achieved Balance-Breaker, he is no where as good as his DxD self. He still needs to train and he will find that it's hard to when there's no place he can use and History Compilation Committee is controlling Japan. Isn't this wonderful for Vali? His dream of fighting gods have come true, he can thank me for it.

Anyway, I'll say this now. Vali is my favorite DxD character aside from Sairaorg, and I really don't like Issei's perverted nature. While Vali doesn't really care about that kind of stuffs, he will find himself being attracted by the beauty of our heroines! Vali is serious and only panics when the world around him is getting insane, he's also battle freak so it'll guarantee action every time. I mean, he fought Fenrir head on and The Holy Spear along with Grim Reaper Pluto. There's also some hints that he almost wanted to visit Hades but left it for Azazel and Sirzechs.

Tell me your opinion about this story and if I should stick with the canon storyline.


	2. The start of his legend

Summary: AU. During Azazel's crazy experiment concerning Sacred Gears, ten year old Vali Lucifer was sent into another world where the age of gods still exist. Adopted by Kusanagi Ichirou, Kusanagi Vali, the strongest Hakuryuukou, will get the wish that he always wanted, that is to live in a world where gods and strong opponents are everywhere.

"Do you even lift?" Normal Speech

'_I blame Zeltrech' _thoughts/chants

**[**I'll halve their internet time!**] **Albion speaking

"**It's Godzilla!" **Authority/Special Move

* * *

**This is the second chapter of DEOE and I'd like to use the first section in explaining some things and adding more words in the count. I'll also explain how the Divine Dividing will work against enemies.**

**Divine Dividing: Normal state **

It allows Vali to halve an opponent's power or size (optional) and add the stolen power to himself. The cooldown of this move is ten seconds, similar to the Boosted Gear. The form that it will take will be eight wings created by light. This allows Vali to fly even if not using his original devil wings.

The ability of this Sacred Gear can only affect Divine Beasts and below, it will also affect demi-gods. While it can be used on an attack that was sent by an opponent via long range or melee, it won't be added on Vali's power level. Vali can only steal the powers of opponents that he have touched.

**Divine Dividing: Balance-Breaker state**

In Balance Breaker state, Vali can do all of the feats that he can do in the DxD novel. That includes moving in the speed of light and the added boost to his power. Whenever Vali uses the ability of dividing, the Divine Dividing Scale Mail will halve the power of the attack or opponent by six times, it is called **[Max Divide]**. The cooldown of this ability is also similar in its Normal State, which is ten seconds.

Even in this state, Vali is still unable to use any of his halving abilities against a deity. When wearing the armor, Vali's power is the same as in the DxD.

Vali can also use the ability **[Half-Dimension] **to further boost his power. By using this, Vali can steal the energy in the surrounding trees, people etc. However, this ability will not affect Vali's comrades or enemy deities. The cooldown of this ability is five minutes.

Any excess power that Vali steals will be released via his wings. Vali's body, however impressive it may be, still has a limit. His power-limit in the Balance Breaker is higher than a Maou-Class, but nowhere near a Super Devil-Class where Sirzechs and Ajuka is classified.

The maximum time before Vali's energy gets drained by the Balance Breaker is approximately one month. However, each time Vali uses any halving ability, the time decreases. **[Max Divide]** decreases 5 minutes of his Balance Breaker time while **[Half Dimension]** will decrease 15 minutes. Vali's energy will also decrease either if he gets too tired by fighting or by accumulating fatal wounds that will make his regeneration factor kick up.

**Divine Dividing: Juggernaut Drive**

In this state, Vali can use all the power of the Heavenly Dragon sealed on his Sacred Gear. He is able to use the Divine Dividing without any restrictions. He can use the any of his halving abilities directly against any opponents or attack, including deities. In this form, he is strong as Albion which was a God-class Dragon.

By using his Demonic Powers, Vali can use the **[Juggernaut Drive]** for a complete ten minutes. But by using this method, Vali will be drained by all of his Demonic Powers and will exhaust himself once the ten minutes countdown has been finished.

By using his devil lifespan that is estimated as 10,000 years, Vali can rampage in the **[Juggernaut Drive]** for a complete hour. By using this method, Vali will lose all of his rationality and will rampage and destroy everything he sees before dying due to the effect of the curse.

**Divine Dividing: Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive**

I really **don't** know if I'll add this on Vali's arsenal, but since he has this ability in the novel, I'll just explain. Similar to Juggernaut Drive, Vali can use Albion's full power for a short amount of time. In this state, his lifespan will not be trimmed. In this state, Vali can use an enhanced version of Half Dimension called **[Compression Divider], **which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. Vali can only use this skill once everytime he enters this state.

**Normal Body**

Because Vali is a descendant of the original Lucifer, Vali has an impressive amount of Demonic Power and since he was raised by the Fallen Angel Azazel, Vali knows many types of magic from different kinds. He is also shown to be extremely talented in magic.

Aside from magic, Vali's normal body is also above a normal human. Though Vali can still be scratched by normal weapons like guns and knives, his endurance is high enough to shrug them off. According to the wiki, Vali's ranking is in Satan, meaning he is as powerful as a Maou (Only in Balance Breaker). In DxD terms, 4 Maou is equivalent of one Ultimate Class God, meaning that Vali is in the same level as low class deities.

As a Half human/Dragon-Devil, Vali is immensely weak against light and dragon slayer magic.

／人◕ .◕人＼

The cold winds moved the leaves that were scattered in the road.

Shizuka continued to walk with her eyes still half open. Because it was summer, it was rare to see young people walking in the street this early. However, Shizuka needed to go somewhere in this particularly early time.

As she walked at the intersection, Shizuka failed to notice that the green sign in the stoplight was already replaced by red.

Without looking to her sides, Shizuka continued her dazed stroll.

**SWOOSH**

As the speeding vehicle ran by, Shizuka dropped her purse with a shrill shriek. That's because Vali pulled Shizuka before she can even take her next step.

"You could've been hit Shizuka, be more careful," Vali said with a serious voice and narrowed eyes. But the little girl in front of him just yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Y-you surprised me, Onii-chan," Shizuka replied with her sleepy voice.

Hearing her answer, he couldn't help but frown slightly and sent a weak glare at her. "I'm the one who was surprised," if other people hear the tone of his voice, they would think that he was lying with his monotone. But the truth was that Vali was really concerned. "Even though you're still sleepy, that doesn't give you the right to be unaware of your surroundings," he added while picking up the purse that Shizuka dropped when he pulled her from a close death encounter.

"If I was serious, I would've been fine," Shizuka said with a small smile. Her expression was still dazed, clearly the incident earlier still haven't registered in her mind. This time, Vali glared at Shizuka with a serious frown, this act made her snap out of her daze and stare at him with renewed vigor.

"…You've been hit by a car before, remember?" This time he said with a hint of sadness was clear on his voice.

"And yet, I'm still alive," Shizuka pointed out with a smile and Vali's eyes twitched in a little anger.

"Enough of that," he said with a louder voice. Shizuka jumped in surprise and stared at him like she was about to cry. Though Vali cannot blame her, he rarely uses this kind of voice to her and when he does, it's when he's scolding her.

"Shizuka, have you ever thought of what we've felt when you were taken to the hospital after being hit by that car?" he told her and she pouted while looking down at the ground with a guilty expression. "Grandfather and I were really worried you know? Even mum went back from her work, while dad stopped his business trip because of that," he reminded her. It seemed to work as Shizuka began to fidget while remembering the past. "So be more careful, is that understood?"

Shizuka nodded with teary eyes, "I understand… Sorry Onii-chan," she lowered her head showing her sincerity. Vali began to pat her head in response and Shizuka smiled a little, regaining her normal behavior. The next moment, Shizuka went to his side and hugged his arm as tightly as she could. "Then I won't be in danger if we walk like this," Shizuka said as she used her remaining free hand to hold his. "Onii-chan, your hands are big, like dad and grandpas," she added.

"Is that so," Vali replied as they waited for the traffic light to turn green. He placed his bag on the floor beside him as Shizuka continued to hug his left arm, showing no signs that she was gonna release it soon.

Shizuka Kusanagi Vali's surrogate sister: she has a dark brown hair and a pair of dark green eyes. She's 13 years old but she still acts like a kid most of the time. She can be antagonistic to others, but she's neutral most of the time.

The first time they met, Shizuka didn't even hesitate to call Vali 'Onii-chan'. Shizuka declared him as her brother on that day, which brought the idea of adopting Vali to Ichirou. Because Vali was curious on what will happen, he decided to play along with the little girl.

After two months of fruitless search, Kusanagi Ichirou decided that there's no way to find Vali's relatives, if they wasn't even trying to establish a contact or notice for Vali. That's when Ichirou decided to adopt the young Vali. Even though the later tried to protest, it was proven useless.

Over the time, Vali grew to accept his new _family._ The mother, Mayo Kusanagi, was a mystery to Vali. He couldn't imagine how Mayo can eat tons of food without gaining a single weight, Vali had doubts that she was a creature in disguise, but he sensed no magical power from her. Not even one bit.

The father of the family, Gozou, was a lot stranger. Because he tends to act like a 'Hard-boiled' cool detective, Vali- no, all of them had trouble of understanding the man. Gozou would often send them postcards from various places with poetry that doesn't make any sense. Kusanagi Gozou also tends to take all jokes seriously, Vali got the feeling that his surrogate father would get along well with Barakiel.

On his days here, Vali lived like a normal boy of his age. He goes to school and participates in other things, but that didn't stop him in his goal to become stronger. Even with limited space to train his power, and fewer monsters to actually fight, Vali kept training his power as the Hakuryuukou along with Albion.

Truthfully, Vali found it hard to train his powers when there's a magical organization in Japan investigating whenever he destroys monsters and other creatures. Vali managed to avoid them all of the time, but he knows that he can't escape their eyes forever. He was also aware that the said organization has already sent a few men to tail him,

Because of that surveillance, Vali's training proceeded slower than he anticipated. But it didn't bother him at all.

After all, he has all the time in the world.

／人◕ .◕人＼

In the airport, Ichirou was already waiting with the plane ticket on his hand. It was the plane ticket that Vali will use to go in Italy. Normally, Vali would just use Balance-Breaker and fly there; it would save him another 12 hours of flight or so. But since he doesn't want to waste the ticket that Ichirou bought, he resigned and accepted that he will sit for 12 hours inside a plane.

"I'll go now," Vali said to his grandfather and sister. "Grandfather, take care of the house and Shizuka while I'm gone," he told him and Ichirou nodded with a smile. During his days here, Vali also managed to learn domestic house skills, no matter how useless they are when it comes to battle. It basically made Vali the caretaker of the house and Shizuka, because Ichirou was doing god-knows-what and both of their parents are either on work or out of the country.

"Hoho, don't forget to say hi to my old friend," Ichirou reminded and Vali gave a nod in response.

"Take care Shizuka," Vali pat his sister's head for the last time and headed towards the plane. He was supposed to deliver a magic artifact to some woman in Sardinia, the magic artifact that he was ought to deliver was not normal. He had a guess that the woman who owned the Grimoire had a vast knowledge about the things on this world. For example, the elusive and all mighty Campione that ruled the world of Magi.

Campione

That single word can make Vali's body shake in excitement. Back in his world, Campione doesn't exist. But here, there are six of them. Sure there were no such things as Sacred Gears or Heavenly Dragons in this world, but the existence of Campione and Heretic Gods makes up for that loss.

Along with Albion, he will battle them all. He will battle all of the strong opponents that this world has to offer, and then he will _return_ in his own world to fulfill his dream.

To fight the Red Dragon who appeared in _Revelation_. The True God-Emperor of Red-Dragon, Apocalypse Dragon, True Dragon and Dragon of Dragons, the one who stands in the top.

To defeat the 'Great Red'

And become The True God-Emperor of White-Dragon

／人◕ .◕人＼

Erica Blandelli released a sigh while waiting for her target to arrive.

Erica is a girl native to Milan, a magician who descended from the Templar Knights. She was a prodigy of magic and the sword, earning the title of Diavolo Rosso at the age of fifteen was a feat that no one has ever done before. Even her uncle, Paolo Blandelli, achieved that title on his mid twenties. Aside from her background in magic, Erica can also be described as a native beauty of Italy. Proud like a queen, Erica has this right for she definitely looks like one.

Erica has a strawberry blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Her figure was slender, though not very tall, Erica's voluptuousness can be compared to those of supermodels. Beautiful features as if the result of delicate craftsmanship, better proportioned than any doll, livelier than any model or actresses and completely saturated with nobility and self confidence, she was a girl that one can never forget after seeing once.

"That man," Erica muttered with barely concealed annoyance. "How dare him make me wait for hours. No one has ever made me, Erica Blandelli, wait for someone! Even the King of Swords doesn't have this privilege."

After receiving a report that one of the passengers from Japan was carrying a Grimoire, Erica immediately went to investigate. She went in the Da Vinci airport and waited for hours just to see the man carrying the ancient Grimoire.

Erica was close to losing her patience, if not for the sound the arriving airplane, she would've go insane for waiting.

"Finally, just a few more minutes."

／人◕ .◕人＼

When Vali left the airport with his bag, there was a noticeable smile of his face. It was not a simple smile; it was the kind that radiates ones desire for battle, a warrior's smile. Those who have noticed it, deliberately maintained their distance from him.

Ever since the plane arrived at the borders of Sardinia, Vali felt the power coming from somewhere far. Those were the power of the ones he desires to battle. To make it better, there're two of them on the same land, fighting each other to prove who's stronger.

**[**I can feel their power weakening… Perhaps they have reached mutual defeat…**] **Inside the Sacred Gear, Albion spoke.

The smile of Vali's face faltered by a little, followed by a sigh, he replied. "Hm, that is indeed quite troublesome. They will need a few days to recover, but I can wait," Vali said as he walked towards an isolated place in the area. It was a good thing that it was already midnight, because only a few people were around. "Besides, I think someone wants to welcome us upon arriving here," Vali said with a smirk as he continued his track.

／人◕ .◕人＼

As the plane landed on the runway, Erica maintained her hidden presence and waited for the man carrying the Grimoire to come out. To say that she was shocked was and understatement, she was genuinely surprised to see the courier to be a young man of the same age as hers. He had a dark silver hair and a pair of transparent blue eyes. Aside from his backpack and another bag, the man wasn't carrying any other luggage.

Erica could sense the Grimoire radiating power from the backpack carried by the man. But that wasn't the one that's been bothering her.

The smile on the man's face was… disturbing. It's like he was happy for something hard to explain, Erica didn't bother knowing it and proceeded to follow the man with her presence being concealed.

As the man left the airport, Erica noticed that he began to head in a place with less people. It's either he knows that he's being followed or he simply wants to do something like using the Grimoire immediately. Regardless, Erica continued to follow him.

The Diavolo Rosso noticed that the man was moving he's mouth as if talking to someone. She knows that he wasn't using a phone or magic, she couldn't sense anything from the man after all. She narrowed her eyes as she prepared for the inevitable.

After a few minutes of walking, the man arrived in a park. It was lucky that there were no people around, Erica's suspicion rose when the man stopped just in front of a fountain.

"Hey," the man with the silver hair said in a loud voice. But it was clear that he was directing his voice at Erica. "There are no people around, you can come out now, magician," he said and Erica raised her guard.

Erica walked from behind a tree and walked closer towards the fountain. She stopped a few meters away from the man, inspecting his for any suspicious movements to grab any weapon or pull out some tricks.

"Care to tell why you're following me?" The man asked as he turned towards Erica. His expression still the same and there was no hostile aura coming out from him.

Erica narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. He was relaxed, too much for her comfort; either he was brave or foolish or extremely powerful to disregard her, a Great Knight, as a threat.

"My name is Erica Blandelli, Diavolo Rosso and the Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross," Erica stated. Normally she wouldn't say her name to any commoner, however, this man may be different, so she decided to play it safe. "I want to know why you're carrying such a powerful Grimoire," Erica asked.

The man's expression didn't changed even after hearing her introduction. "Hm, Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross, you may call me Vali," he introduced. "For the question, I'm delivering this Grimoire to Lucretia Zola, whoever that is," he stated.

Erica's eyes widened by a little and questions flooded her mind. Who was this Vali and what is his connection with the Witch of Sardinia to deliver such an important artifact? "Pardon me, but can you tell me the reason as of why you're doing such a thing?" Erica asked and she immediately regretted it.

A smirk appeared in Vali's face, it was similar to his disturbing smile earlier. "You're a Great Knight right? How about a duel?" Vali asked and Erica raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. "If you win, I'll give you the answers concerning the Grimoire," Vali stated, "If you lose… well, I can't think of anything."

Erica narrowed her eyes at Vali's challenge. Her suspicion of him being able to fight is correct; the question is how she should react. If she wins, all of her questions can be answered, but if she loses… well, Vali doesn't have anything on his mind. Erica decided to take advantage of this.

"If I lose, I will accompany you towards Signora Lucretia's location," she stated.

"Interesting," Vali stated. "So, even if you lose, you would still discover information about the Grimoire by traveling with me to the Witch's house. How manipulative of you, Great Knight of Blandelli," Vali commented. "Alright, I shall accept," he added.

Erica raised her guard. The man named Vali was also sharp, he immediately discovered her plan yet he accepted it without any doubts. But this should be a good help for her part, she'll get information either way. Not that she was planning to lose anyway.

"Then I shall summon my weapon," Erica stated and Vali just nodded while placing his luggage in a safe place. Raising her hand, Erica began to speak. _"O lion of steel and your ancestor, the lion-hearted king — please hear the oath of the knight Erica Blandelli." _

Erica began to intone the unearthly incantation to summon her weapon of choice.

_"I am the valorous successor to the bugle, the descendant of the Black Knight. 'Til my fighting spirit is broken, my sword will never shatter. O lion-hearted king, I implore you; bring the essence of battle into my hand—!" _

Finishing the second chant, Vali watched as a sword appeared. Into Erica's right hand, which was completely empty just a moment ago, a longsword suddenly appeared.

"Advance! The time for Cuore di Leoneto fight has come!"

Erica's favorite blade, Cuore di Leone, was an elegant and fine longsword. With an extraordinary length, and the lightness of a willow branch when swung, it was completely different from normal, steel swords. The blade reflected a brilliant, silvery light, and could be said to be more a work of art than a mere weapon.

But Vali knows that the sword that appeared on Erica's hand was extraordinary. It couldn't be considered a holy-weapon, but it can still wound him. The magic inside the sword was in the same level as weak Spear of Light from a Middle-Class Fallen Angel.

Erica pointed Cuore di Leone at Vali who was merely standing. "Are you not gonna summon your weapon?" Erica asked with a doubtful voice.

Vali lightly shook his head. "I'll just use magic and my fists, that should be enough," he stated as a matter of fact.

However, Erica who has the pride of a Great Knight frowned. She was being underestimated, yet she couldn't feel any magic from the man named Vali at all. She also noticed that Vali's confidence doesn't come from arrogance.

"Then as the Great Knight bearing the title of Diavolo Rosso, I shall not hold back!" Erica yelled as she leapt for a first blood.

Vali, who have seen faster projectiles from Azazel, simply sidestepped and evaded the attack. Erica who passed by his side, landed her left foot in the ground, performing a maneuver that managed to redirect her movement, she performed a stabbing stack, but to the Great Knight's surprise, Vali was already out of her sight. Erica halted her attack and used her right foot to land in the ground before jumping backwards, her movements were fast.

While jumping in the air, Erica turned her gaze in the ground and saw Vali, from behind her earlier position. In an instant, Erica closed the gap between them, slashing Cuore di Leone only for Vali to dodge by vanishing in the way. The ground that was hit by the silver sword had a 10 meter crater, but no signs of Vali. This time, Erica looked behind her and saw Vali standing, the same smile still plastered on his face.

Narrowing her eyes, Erica declared. "Soar, Sandals of Hermes!"

Accompanying this short incantation, Erica began to run along the walls of the park, her soles tapping against the brick. Red magic circle with a few symbols appeared on her feet as she began to attack Vali with precise slashes.

Vali dodged all of them with little to no effort; the girl in front of him was truly talented. But she didn't fight in the same level as he was, she may be able to scratch him with her sword, but that was it. If she could improve her magic further, Vali can guess that she'll get a lot stronger.

Deciding to show her that he was not just evading, Vali extended his arm in a fast movement. Using his palm, he pushed Erica's shoulder, and added some force into the attack. Erica was blown away from the simple thrust, but she managed to regain her balance mid-air.

Erica gritted her teeth at the show of power. This Vali didn't use any martial arts like Li Yinghua, what he did was only a simple movement yet she was thrown due to the unbelievable force. Vali was powerful, and was definitely on another league.

Deciding to try long range attacks, Erica released three blade-shaped magic towards the silver haired man. Vali in retaliation, created defensive barrier using his demonic magic, the defensive barrier did its job and deflected the three projectiles. Erica meanwhile was curious; she didn't know what kind of magic Vali used. She needs to be more careful in fighting the stranger. Raising the silver blade, Erica began to chant another incantation.

_"Cuore di Leone — Thus I order you to this mission, O lion of steel. May you rend, skewer and rip apart the foe! May you conquer, annihilate the enemy, and seize victory! I leave the battlefield to you." _

After Erica tenderly caressed the blade of her favorite longsword, and kissed it lightly... She tossed out her sword. Cuore di Leone landed in the middle of the stone ground where Vali stood with a curious expression.

"I wonder what magic kind of magic is that," asked a puzzled Vali. He stood in front of the sword, only a few meters apart from it. The sword which was stuck in the ground began to grow in size, the silvery metal expanded continuously and gradually took on the shape of a lion, such a realistic sculpture. But it did not just look like a lion, for it grew to a huge size.

But what was even more incredible, the silver lion was no normal carving. The lion growled, then turned forward to face Vali, and focused on its target. The statue's every movement was exactly like a lion. The lion pounced and Vali took defensive measures by creating another defense barrier to stop the gigantic claws from getting near him. Vali smiled, "So the sword has an ability like this? Interesting," he praised and he created a seemingly endless amount of bullets using his demonic magic.

The rounds after rounds of bullets assaulted the lion and left heavy damage everytime they hit. The lion released a roar of what sounded like pain, its massive body was now full of holes from the bullets that Vali released a moment ago. The lion that was bare intact with its limbs collapsed lifelessly on the ground. The sword was now tattered into pieces, but Vali had a hunch that the battle wasn't over yet.

Erica watched on how her lion was effortlessly defeated by Vali. She was now having some fear build up inside her, even powerful magi will have trouble destroying the pure blade of Cuore di Leone but the man named Vali took it out with his magic. It was simply unbelievable; there hasn't been any news of a magus on the same level as him. Erica began to think about his possible identities, just who earth could destroy things like a monster aside from Heretic Gods. Erica's eyes widened as a thought came into her mind.

Campione

Is it possible that this Vali was a Campione that was hidden? His magic is unknown and was definitely powerful, he wasn't taking this battle seriously from the start, and more importantly, his smile ever since the battle began haven't faltered in the slightest.

Erica gritted her teeth, if Vali was indeed a Campione she will lose without a fight. But at least she may be able to land a scratch at Vali by using _that._

_"O Cuore di Leone — you are the unyielding blade. 'Til my fighting spirit is broken, my sword will never shatter. O lion, I implore you once again; return into my hand!" _

Erica stretched out her hand towards the silver wreckage of Cuore di Leone. The wreck, which originally had the shape of a lion, began to shrink; the torn portions began to meld back together, and again changed its form. Miraculously, the wreck molded itself back into a sword, and flew back to Erica. Vali watched in a little fascination at the sword that Erica was using, its nearly indestructible… or is it?

Erica took a deep breathe as she gathered her concentration. She was a little thankful that Vali wasn't going on offensive, but her pride as a knight was close to being shattered. She knows that she needed to take the gamble now. Though she still hasn't used _it_ in real combat, that spell – the secret technique of Cuore di Leone, it's now or never. With another deep breathe taken, Erica began her last chant.

"_Eli Eli lama sabachthani? __Oh lord why hast thou forsaken me?_

The Golgotha spell words were an incantation of fury and prayers calling forth hate and regret. Vali felt a little shiver running on his spine when he heard things that were related to the bible. He may need to go serious now, he was a devil after all. And light are never good for devils.

"_O my God, I cry in the day time, but thou hearest not; and in the night season, and am not silent. But thou art holy, O thou that inhabitest the praises of Israel."_

Pointing Cuore di Leone towards the sky, Erica continued her chant. Vali was now having a little headache from Erica's incantation.

"_I am poured out like water, and all of my bones are out of joint: may heart is like wax; it is melted in the midst of my bowels. My strength is dried up like a potsherd; and my tongue cleaveth to my jaws; and thou hast brought me into the dust of earth. For dogs have compassed me: the assembly of the wicked have inclosed me: they pierced my hand and feet,"_

This was the disastrous song of despair, carrying anger at the lord who withheld salvation even at the verge of death. The Hakuryuukou was now really aware that whatever Erica was doing will hurt him. Anything related to the God of the Bible brings pain to the devils; that's a fact.

"_But be not thou far from me, O Lord; O my strength, haste thee to help me. Deliver my soul from the sword. Save me from the lion's mouth: for thou hast heard me from the horns of wild oxen!"_

Now what Erica chanted was a hymn of prayer, containing the absolute will pledging allegiance to the Lord in the face of certain death. Vali doesn't need to think anymore, he'll go serious because of this chant.

"_I will declare thy name into my brethren; in the midst of congregation will I praise thee!"_

Feeling the chill of the icy cold air, Erica knows that she had succeeded. The hill of Golgotha, the same air as the place where the Son of God perished, the same freezing air was now filling Erica'ssurroundings. Simply bathed in this cold air will cause a normal person's heart to numb.

Then for a god – or a similar divine existence, of course it would still be uncomfortable…. Especially for a **Devil.**

Erica stared at Vali who was now showing a serious expression instead of a smile. Erica knows that Vali was aware of the power of her chant.

"Cuore di Leone, I grant to the weeping cries of the son of God and the holy spirit, become the spear of Longinus!"

Infusing Cuore di Leone with the spell words of despair, this gave the sword the same magical power as the holy spear that pierced the son of God. Thus a magical weapon was born, capable of harming gods and making them bleed.

Vali stared at the Holy Spear with a serious expression. Even if the thing was a mere imitation, the magical power that it emits was high enough to be on par with a fragment of the Excalibur or a Spear of Light from a High-Class Angel. If he got his by that, he would definitely gain a fatal wound. However, except of cowering in fear before the Holy Spear, Vali showed a smile befitting a battle freak.

"So you've created an imitation of a weapon that can kill a god," Vali said with an impressed voice. "I'm surprised, truly I am. In return, let me show you the fifth Longinus, the weapon that makes even gods cower in fear by just hearing its name," Vali stated, earning Erica's questionable stare.

Erica stared at Vali with a curious look, what does he mean by the _fifth _Longinus? There's only one weapon that can kill a god, and it was the Holy Spear. Erica watched as Vali said the two words that she will never forget.

"Balance-Breaker."

In a moment, Erica froze on her spot as she felt the power surrounding Vali. It was so immense that Erica almost fell into her knees; if it weren't for the power of Longinus, she would've collapsed from the insane level of power. She watched as Vali got covered by light before revealing him covered by a set of white armor.

**[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Erica shivered from fear; the man in front of her was indeed far from her league. Normally, she should've run by now, but her pride as the Diavolo Rosso prevented her from doing so. Running from him is not possible.

"Prepare now, Great Knight, this is the final chance," Vali declared as he stared at Erica through the helm of his armor.

Erica took a deep breathe as she formed a throwing stance. Strangely, Vali remained on the spot, waiting for her action.

"Sir Thomas, share your martyrdom with others!"

Accompanying her words, Erica threw the spear. Granted the curse of never missing its target, even a god could not escape the thrown spear, let alone existences beneath a gods – like Divine of Sacred beasts, especially **Devils.**

As the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun close at Vali, Erica felt the whole place being surrounded by the power of the white armored man. The last thing she remembered was the sound of a monotone voice, saying **[Divide] **a few times, before collapsing fro magic depravation.

／人◕ .◕人＼

Vali sighed as he carried the unconscious Erica on his back. Even after using an awakening spell, it was impossible for Erica to wake up for she have been depleted of magic. Though her condition was fine, it would take her at least three days of rest before waking up from regeneration of her magic.

"Even without the existence of Sacred Gears, humans are still able to use that spear. This world sure is interesting right, Albion?" Vali muttered with a chuckled.

**[**Indeed… Even humans who could kill dragons exist here…**]**

"I think I'll enjoy our stay here… not that I didn't enjoy the past few years…"

**[**You're getting soft Vali… but I think that it's a good thing…**]**

"Yes I think so too," Vali said in complete agreement and a smile. Being in this world for five years truly have softened him.

"To think that I'll aide my opponent, I guess this is the least I can do for the battle she offered," Vali muttered as he continued his trek, a few drops of blood escaping from his mouth.

The Sardinian sky was an endless deep black.

Now the summer true has really begun.

／人◕ .◕人＼

Nuraghe sa Bastia was a place located in a vast forest. The place holds the remains of poorly preserved Nuraghes and settlements. Though the area also contains a number of well-preserved specimens, but from the perspective of the tourists, this place was not popular. Nuraghes were comparatively tall structures on this island, towering enough to look down upon the tops of the tall trees. Even from outside of the forest, one could catch glimpses of the structures skillfully built with stone.

Besides its historical beauty, Nuraghe sa Bastia also owns the spiritual presence of a sacred land. The presence of nuraghes indicates the remains of an ancient settlement. These settlements were even more sacred than temples and tombs. Attracted by the spiritual presence of the land, there were often cases where Heretic Gods intrude upon the residences of unrelated gods.

Underneath this place was a cave where a Heretic God was resting. The battle that he shared with the God of Victory reached mutual defeat, yet he was not gonna stop.

Especially since a dragon has finally arrived on his lands.

Melqart showed a ferocious smile as his body heated from the thrill of a hunt. The Ancient King's desire as a Dragon Hunter rose from its sleep. Indeed, in this modern time, creatures such as Dragons are fewer than the past.

Melqart wasn't gonna let this chance for a hunt go to waste.

After all, he was a hunter that kills even dragons.

／人◕ .◕人＼

The tornado clashed against the Goat. Despite the power of lightning on its side, the Goat was still being pushed to the limits by the Gale. Thunder roared from the sky, houses were blown away by the violent winds. Destruction was everywhere to be seen, yet the two combatants didn't pay any heed.

The Gale moved closer to the Goat, capturing it on its merciless spin. As it continued to move ferociously, the Gale tossed the Goat around, craters were made but the Goat refused to lay down and be defeated.

Deciding that its time, the Gale vanished. However, appearing in front of the Goat was a giant golden steel, a massive blade just as large as the Goat itself. The Sword floated in mid-air facing off the Goat as if held in a stance by an invisible giant warrior. It was a most peculiar sight.

Lighting descended from the sky, everytime the Goat stomped, massive electrical surges would happen.

Even so, the Sword still held the advantage.

Faced with an unmoving opponent, the Sword was leisurely dancing in the air with elegance. Continually evading and slashing the Goat. The skillful swordsmanship landed blows upon the wounded Goat. With every successful slash, crimson red blood would stain the ground red.

Finally that decisive moment arrived. The golden Sword made a deep cut on the Goat's massive body, chopping it on two. The split body of the Goat turned into particles like sand and began to crumble. These particles were absorbed by the golden blade of the Sword.

The Sword glowed brightly, illuminating the surrounding with its undying radiance. As if urging to battle more opponents, the Sword continued to slash, blowing away the land that was already ravaged by divine might.

The Sword of Wisdom felt the arrival of the Devil.

As the undefeatable God of Victory and Warrior of Light, Verethragna wouldn't ignore the challenge made by the Devil.

"Kufufu, one accepts thy challenge. Prepare to be vanquished, devil of darkness,"

And so, the Warlord continued to laugh at the events that were slowly unfolding.

* * *

This is the second chapter, and I must say that it went longer than I planned. I was only panning to write a 2000 word chapter but I got carried away.

Vali has finally arrived in Italy and met the Great Knight of Blandelli. He have also attracted the attention of the two deities, but how will he respond? He loves to battle anyone powerful so this shouldn't be hard at all.

There is something troubling me though, it's about the Authorities. I know that canon Vali doesn't use any weapons aside from his demonic power and sacred gear, so should I give the same Authorities for him? Or should I give one absolute Authority?

The battle with Erica forced Vali to use Balance Breaker. Even with the armor, he was still wounded from the Holy Spear. Even if it was only an imitation, the power of light is absolute and devils are really weak against it. Even a Maou will be annihilated once they are stabbed by the spear. I guess weakness such as that will stay even when he's on the Campione! verse.


	3. He is the dEvIl

Vali Lucifer released a sigh as he dispelled the white armor that was covering his body. "As expected, I'm nowhere near the requirements of understanding Juggernaut Drive," he whispered to his self. The sheer power of the Juggernaut Drive was still too much for him to handle no matter how talented he was. Using it will trim his lifespan, and if he used his demonic energy as an alternative source, he would only last ten minutes before collapsing.

After meditating for a few minutes to stabilize the flow of magic in his body, Vali returned on the mansion. His current location was on a big mansion on a hill overlooking the Cagliari harbor and Golfo degli Angeli. Like Rome, Cagliari was also a city built on seven hills and with many districts located on elevated ground. The mansion was originally owned by a man named David Bianchi; however, Vali got this mansion as a payment from Bianchi after trying to steal the Grimoire that he was carrying after his battle with Erica.

Bianchi must've thought that Vali was severely weakened after fighting a Great Knight.

He was dead wrong.

It was true that Vali was damaged by the Holy Spear, but the wound that he gained was not enough for him to be completely weakened. He had received a more powerful attack, courtesy of Azazel of course, so the reduced power of the Longinus only managed to draw some blood on him. He was completely fine after a night of rest.

It has been two days since he dueled with the Great Knight of Blandelli, and it was like Vali predicted. The Diavolo Rosso was still in slumber, but her magic was already in a stable rate after receiving a regeneration spell from Vali. It would only take a short time before she wakes up, and when she does, Vali can get going.

While drinking a bottle of energy drink, Vali's phone rang. After spending so much time on this world, Vali learned the convenience of technology. It was more convenient than using a magic to contact others, not that he can use it to someone.

Picking up the phone to see the name of the caller, the edges of Vali's lips turned upwards. The caller was none other than he's acquaintance in Japan, and one of the two people who knows that he is more than just a simple human.

Mariya Yuri.

Because she was not very familiar with technology, Vali guessed that Yuri asked for Hikari's help to contact him. Which was rather weird because he doesn't remember giving the little girl his phone number.

Vali met Mariya Yuri two years ago; she was the first human who discovered that Vali was carrying devil blood on his veins. At first, Vali just ignored her, but Yuri was persistent to talk to him and learn why he was in school. It ended up where Vali explained that he was an abandoned child and was adopted. Yuri was doubtful first, but after some time, she began to treat Vali as a friend and going as far as to accept that he had devil blood. Their friendship was rather… weird because Yuri acts more like a mother than Mayo; she always scolds him for something about girls. Of course Vali who didn't understood her only raises his eyebrow while trying his best to understand her.

She also scolds Vali for his desire to fight but he openly ignored it.

"Mariya Yuri, I'm surprised that you've manage to use a cell phone correctly. Are you worried about me?" Vali greeted. Though the amusement was not evident on his voice, he was showing a small smile.

"Vali-kun, please stop teasing me. E-even once in a while, I can do something like a phone call," Yuri replied, a little embarrassed. "I-I was just curious to as of why Vali-kun didn't called me to say that you're leaving Japan," Yuri added, thanking that Vali couldn't see the blush on her face.

"Oh?" Vali raised an eyebrow at Yuri's words. "My flight was early, and I do remember that Mariya Yuri is busy with shrine related stuffs, I did not intend to bother you so I decided that it was best to not inform you," he replied.

"I-I already told you to call me Yuri, being so formal makes me uneasy," Yuri said from the other line. "Al-also, I wouldn't mind even if it's early or I'm busy…"

"Can you tell me why is that?" Vali teased. He could already imagine Mariya's face reddening like a tomato. It was really fun to play with her and it never gets old.

"Be-be-because…." Yuri desperately tried to think of an excuse. "Th-that is because it's a friend's duty to see off another friend who is leaving!" She declared in a loud voice.

Vali released a soft chuckle, "I guess that you have a point. However, do tell the reason why you called," Vali changed his voice into a serious tone, and he could hear Yuri gulping from the other line. "If I'm correct, it's currently midnight there back in Japan. For Mariya Yuri to call at such a time, it must be important indeed."

"Ah, ah…." Yuri stuttered more, much to Vali's amusement. "N-no, I only intend to hay hi to Vali-kun, no-nothing more. I-it isn't because I'm sad and wanted to go in Sardinia with you!" Yuri yelled with a voice that she sounded like she was about to cry.

Vali again raised his eyebrow, "So you wanted to say hi? By the way, I never really said where I am right now, can you tell me the reason on how you discovered that I am currently in Sardinia?" He asked. Sometimes, he wonders how Yuri was able to do such a thing. For example, knowing where he goes on weekends. He had the suspicion that Yuri was using the History Compilation Committee to stalk him or something.

"Wha-whatever do you mean by that Vali-kun?" Yuri frantically replied. "I-I only discovered that from Shizuka-san!"

"Is that so?" Vali said, not wanting to go deeper. Yuri was not a liar so there's no need to doubt her words. "Well, let's change the topic. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" He asked.

"We-well," Mariya said unsure. "Di-did Vali-kun met a girl while in Sardinia?" She hesitantly asked.

"Yes," Vali replied. "I met a woman the same of my age, she was a blonde with blue eyes. Why do you ask?"

"I-impure!" was Yuri's reply.

Vali again raised an eyebrow with a curious expression. This was the thing that Yuri always asks, and whenever he answers yes, she would scold him. But even though the outcome was like that, he still refused to lie. Just as Vali was thinking of what Yuri always asks, he heard another person going in Yuri's room and grabbing the cellphone from her.

"Ah, hellooo onii-sama~" Hikari's innocent voice came from the other line, she was Yuri's sister, younger by one year. "It's currently night time here and a good girl like me should be sleeping," she added, though her overly-sweet voice made Vali thought that she was implying something. "But sadly, I can't, because onee-sama is just too loud while taking. Even the neighbors are complaining, so as a good imouto I shall tell you what onee-sama wants." Hikari said and Vali made a sound of agreement. "Basically, onee-sama just wants to hear your voice before sleeping and she also wants to know if you found a cute girl there. She's sad because she also wants to go in a vacation with you, I Think that's all of it. So I'm hanging up so onee-sama can finally shut up. By the way, me and onee-san loves you~" Hikari finished before ending the call.

Vali stared incredulously at his phone before shrugging it off. "Hikari must be too tired to even know what she was saying," he said to himself as he placed his phone back in the table.

**[**Vali… Your brain is still full of muscles… even after spending so much time here…**]**

From the Sacred Gear the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, spoke. Vali tilted his head, clueless at his partner's words. "Whatever do you mean Albion?"

**[**Being a battle freak has its down sides as well huh?**]**

／人◕ .◕人＼

When she opened her eyes, Erica Blandelli found herself sleeping on a large bed in an unfamiliar room. The instant that she recognized that she was in a stranger's house, Erica leapt from the bed checking herself for any signs of being violated or so. She was still wearing the standard uniform of the Copper Black Cross and it didn't look like they were removed, even her boots were still on her feet. Erica released a sigh of relief, thanking that nothing bad happened to her.

As she tried to regain her composure, the memories before she collapsed came back at her. She fought the man named Vali and used the spell of Golgotha as her last resort, she didn't know what happened next, but it seems that Vali was the one who carried her back.

Erica looked around the room and saw a few pieces of a weapon, a sword to be exact. She recognized it as her favorite blade, Cuore di Leone which most likely returned into its sword form after some time. But what made Erica curious was the fact that the sword was shattered into pieces, that could only mean that the Spear of Longinus was also shattered before it returned into its blade form. Erica showed her astonishment but quickly shrugged it. Right now, she needs to meet the man named Vali, eat to recharge her low magic and finally, take a bath.

She chanted the spell to repair Cuore di Leone and left the room. She was currently in a mansion that was located in Cagliari as far as she knows; she also doesn't know where Vali currently is. He could've left her in the mansion while doing the things he normally does.

After she located the kitchen, Erica didn't even considered asking Vali the permission to eat anything that she can. She doubted that it will even bother the young man. She can imagine him shrugging off while challenging her into another duel.

At that thought, Erica felt shivers running down her spine.

Whoever Vali was, his power cannot be compared to any magi. The power that he showed when Erica was using the imitation of the Holy Spear was simply… something that a normal human cannot hope to do.

'_I wonder, is he a Campione?'_

The odds of him being a God-Slayer was high, the proof of that was the fact that he was still alive after receiving the Holy Spear, and Erica knows that it's impossible to evade the spear… much more than shattering it.

But what are the chances of a Campione being hidden for such a long time? Maybe Vali was a recently reborn Devil-King, or maybe he was a hidden magus from somewhere? Erica couldn't figure it out so she decided to ask him later, if he would answer. She also have to thank him for taking care of her while she was unconscious from magic depletion, Erica knows that there are only a few men who would be able to resist her charms and not take advantage of her. She owes a favor to Vali.

After eating various foods in the fridge, Erica accidentally spilled milk on her clothes. Remembering that she needed to take a bath, Erica went into the bathroom where she removed all of her clothes and prepared for a relaxing time and to think about what happened. However, there was one problem.

Erica didn't expected Vali to be inside the tub, either meditating or sleeping. His silver hair still wet and shining radiantly while his upper half was clearly exposed. Vali wasn't that muscular but he does have a well toned large chest, well refined muscles in his shoulders and biceps, not to mention his tight six pack abs. His body certainly looks like a Greek sculpture.

Seeing that, Erica couldn't help but lower her gaze right into the semi-transparent hot water. Her cheeks got covered by a color similar to the armor of Sekiryuutei. Erica ogled Vali for a few more seconds before realizing what she was doing. As an innocent girl of the age of fifteen, Erica did what normal girls of her age would do.

Scream… loudly.

／人◕ .◕人＼

Vali was deep within his Sacred Gear when his consciousness was forcefully returned to his body because of his instincts. Vali was not sure of someone who will attack him, aside from Bianchi, but there was also the possibility of Copper Black Cross locating him because of Erica. All kinds' scenarios were on Vali's mind however, what he saw when he opened his eyes were not one of them.

In front of him, standing while displaying her glory to the world was a thoroughly naked Erica Blandelli.

With his sharp vision, it only took less than a second before the image that Vali saw was burned into his brain. Erica's figure was the definition of an artistic beauty; her generous bust that was now fully exposed were round just like ripened fruits such as apples and peaches; in the front of these perfect breasts were the size of small cantaloupes, there was a pair of flower buds attached like some sort of faintly red fruit; the body, from the narrow waist to the full and round buttocks, gave off a certain seductive sensuality; which was the definition of beauty according to Vali.

Beneath the seductive and slender waist, the nether regions needed no further mention.

Vali stared at Erica with his unchanging expression; however, if one were to look closely, they would see the small tinge of red on Vali's face. He had seen a few of the most beautiful Fallen Angels, but Erica's body was even more attractive than theirs. Even if Vali was not interested in such things, that doesn't mean that he wasn't attracted. As a male on his teenage years, Vali couldn't help but admire Erica's beauty.

Erica, who was still blushing madly, didn't even try to cover her body making her image burn directly into Vali's brain.

"This would be one of those "What has been seen cannot be unseen." moments, would it not?" Vali asked closing not bothering to cover her eyes. Strangely, his heart was pounding quicker than normal.

／人◕ .◕人＼

"…"

"…"

After the awkward moment in the bathroom, Vali and Erica were sitting separately. While Vali was on the couch with his usual expression, Erica was on a smaller sofa, her face still red from the earlier encounter. The television in front of them was helping to prevent another awkward silence.

Currently, Erica was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and black pants made out of soft cloth. They were Vali's clothes but since Erica's clothes were soaked and dirty, she had nothing else to wear. She wasn't even wearing her brassiere which made the shirt she was wearing reveal some of her cleavage. While Vali was also wearing the same kind of short but a different pants.

Noticing her sobs, Vali asked. "Great Knight of Blandelli, why are you crying?"

"...I-Impossible, I'm just a little sad over my loss of purity, that's all." Erica whispered in a domineering yet exhausted voice. Her eyes were teary and the blush on her face looked like they were not gonna disappear anytime soon.

"I don't understand," Vali said. "How could you lose your purity? I am quite sure that nothing happened," he stated, diverting his gaze from the television to Erica.

"What do you mean 'nothing happened'!?" Erica yelled with teary eyes, "For me, my completely naked body was seen by you. Acts that no virgin should engage in have taken place, and even now, I am wearing your clothes and…underwear," Erica said the last part weakly.

"Great Knight of Blandelli, may I remind that you are the one that insisted of wearing my boxers," Vali stated, clearly not interested in Erica's tantrum. "And for the record, I am also quite sure that you have also seen my bare body in the bath," he added and Erica blushed ever redder, but that didn't stopped her from voicing her complaints.

"See here," Vali said to stop the Great Knight's barrage of complaints. "Great Knight of Blandelli, You have already delayed me by two days from my mission. I still need to see Lucretia Zola so that I can do my own business afterwards," Vali's statement earned Erica's attention and it stopped her sobbing.

"That's right," Erica whispered while wiping her tears. "You're carrying a Grimoire that must be delivered to the Witch of Sardinia. I have lost the duel so I will stick to my words and accompany you. I believe that Signora Lucretia lives somewhere in Oliena," Erica said.

"I understand," Vali said as he got up from the couch. "Let us leave now and waste no more time." He began to walk into his bags but he was stopped by Erica.

"Wait," Erica said. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

Vali stared at Erica with his usual expression and replied. "No." he continued to walk "You were defeated in our duel; you have no rights to question me about the Grimoire." He stated but Erica's determination didn't fade.

"This doesn't concern the Grimoire," Erica voiced. "I want to question if you are a Campione," asked a serious Erica.

Vali stared at Erica for a moment before answering. "No, I can assure you, I am no Devil-King… but I am a devil," he added the last part weakly. But Erica heard it clearly.

／人◕ .◕人＼

Beneath the cloudless sky, Oliena was a beautiful and scenic little town. Nearby were refreshing green woods as well as beautiful springs. For a town with less than ten thousand populations, its facilities were very well equipped.

After a day of traveling, via human transportation and staying overnight in a tavern, Vali and Erica finally arrived at Oliena. Because it was such a little town, Vali immediately felt where the spike of weak magic was coming from. He suspected that the Witch Lucretia did something to exhaust her power or simply if she was too old to regenerate her magic.

"I can sense her magic coming in that direction, follow me," Vali muttered. Though Erica was beside him, they haven't exchanged a single word after the leaving the mansion yesterday. Erica was acting stubborn and Vali simply didn't mind her,

For some reason, during the trip to Oliena, Erica would look at Vali with an accusing stare. But Vali ignored her without blinking, sometimes; he would sleep when they're boarding the train. Meanwhile Albion was not responding whenever Vali would ask him on what to do in this situation.

After taking the correct routes, Vali and Erica arrived at their destination twenty minutes later. Lucretia Zola's house was located in the near forest on the edges of the town. It was a stone house in the middle of a garden and it gave off a very peaceful atmosphere. From the absence of nearby houses and being surrounded by trees, the house felt very solitary. Because the house wasn't big, it didn't gave the impression that a famous witch lives here.

Not wasting any time, Vali walked in front of the gate and pushed the doorbell. After waiting for a few seconds, the gate opened automatically, creating a heavy scratch sound. Vali entered in a second and examined the surroundings, there were no people around but the gate opened automatically.

A moment of walking later, Vali found a black cat waiting in front of him near the door.

"Are you perhaps the familiar of Lucretia Zola?" Vali asked and the cat mewed in response. "I see, then lead the way," Vali ordered and the cat surprisingly walked in front of the door. The wooden door opened and the cat entered, gesturing Vali and Erica to follow it.

The two followed the cat and were led into what appeared to be a bedroom. Vali smelled the scent of herbal medicine around the room, most like some potions that requires concentrated herbs and reagents. The room was very disorganized and reclining on the bed was a woman with brown hair.

"Welcome to my small house, I have heard from Ichirou that you will be arriving. You must be Ichirou's grandson, but I can clearly see that you two are not related," the woman spoke in a tired tone. "Oh where are my manners, I am Lucretia Zola, I assume that you are Kusanagi Vali?" Lucretia asked.

Vali stared at Lucretia. According to his grandfather, they were colleagues in the past, but the woman in front of him looked like she was in her early twenties. Dressed only on her underwear while receiving guests, Lucretia Zola has a flaxen hair with slender limbs; her facial features were beautiful and she has the mature aura around her.

"Ah young man, have you been entranced by me? Is there a problem? Hohoho, perhaps this appearance might be too stimulating for the young ones. Something troublesome happened lately, so I've been unable to get up from bed... Besides, you must be very happy inside? Men are always like that," Lucretia stated.

"You are mistaken Lucretia Zola," Vali said, his expression unchanging. "I am merely curious on why you didn't assume a form of a younger lady. I expected someone with the looks of younger than you," he stated.

Upon hearing his reply Lucretia laughed softly. "Such interesting words, I was expecting you to question if I am really the colleague of your grandfather," Lucretia said, getting up from her bed and exposing her mature body that was only covered by black underwear. "I believe that you already know about the existence of magic?" she inquired.

Vali nodded himself, staring directly at Lucretia's eyes. "Indeed I am," he answered. "You are also correct on assuming that I am not a direct relative of grandfather. I was adopted five years ago," Vali added.

"Hm," Lucretia nodded, turning her gaze towards Erica. "By the way, who are you? You don't look Japanese, are you perhaps this man's sister or cousin?" Lucretia inquired.

"Erica Blandelli," the Diavolo Rosso announced, though her usual arrogance was gone. "Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross, due to a wager, I am currently travelling with him." Erica pointed at Vali.

Lucretia raised an eyebrow at the revelation. "Sir Paolo's niece eh, I've heard rumors. But can you explain what you meant by wager?" Lucretia asked and Erica's eye twitched. "How did you lose to this young man?" She asked further.

"I defeated her in a duel," Vali answered and Lucretia's eyes widened.

"Pardon?" she stared at Vali with a questioning look. "Did you just say that you've defeated a Great Knight in a duel?"

"Yes, that is what I am implying," Vali answered.

Lucretia turned her gazed at Erica and the latter nodded. "Despite how he looks, Vali is a great fighter," she grumbled. "He outclassed me and managed to destroy an imitation of the Holy Spear, Longinus," she added with a voice full of astonishment. "If I suspected him to be a Campione because of his power, but he said that he was not," Erica finished.

Lucretia turned to Vali with an expression of amazement. "You must be really strong. To defeat one of the two prodigies of Italy and breaking a spear that can pierce even gods… are you certain that you're not a Campione?" Lucretia inquired.

"Absolutely," Vali stated. "At least for now, not until I defeated the two deities that are in this land," Vali stated, making Lucretia and Erica stare at her with disbelief.

"Ho-how did you know…?" Lucretia asked.

Vali smiled. "That's because I have felt them even before I arrived in Sardinia. If I am correct, both of them have reached mutual defeat two days ago. The same time as my arrival," Vali stated.

Erica widened her eyes as she connected the dots. "That's why you were smiling like… a battle freak!" she yelled at Vali.

"If that's how you put it, then yes. The main reason for me to come here is to fight them, the second one is delivering this Grimoire, Secret stone of Prometheus, if I am correct," Vali grabbed the Grimoire from his bag and gave it to Lucretia.

But the witch didn't break her stare from Vali. "Why are you planning to fight Melqart and the unknown god?" She asked. "I feel that you do not have the goal of becoming a Campione, so why do you want to fight them?"

Vali showed a smile, the same smile when he arrived in Sardinia two days ago. "That's because fighting strong opponents is the only reason why I'm alive." He declared, making the two women stare at him with curious gazes.

"Anyway," Lucretia started. "Though the room is messy, please make yourselves comfortable. I'll make some drinks, what do you want?" Lucretia offered, though she was still on her underwear, it didn't looked like she cared.

"Coffee," "Juice,"

As Lucretia and her familiar left the room, Vali sat on a chair. Erica who has stopped giving him an accusatory stare sat beside him. They remained silent and patiently waited for the arrival of the witch. While Vali started to read a book, Erica stared at the potions in the room.

"I'm back," declared Lucretia. "Here's the juice for the Great Knight," she handed the glass of juice to Erica who offered her thanks. Lucretia then gave the remaining for Vali "—and a nice cup of hot coffee for the young man,"

"It's cold," Vali said, slightly frowning.

"Nice cup of coffee," Lucretia said, removing the _hot _part.

"It's horrible," Vali added, his frown turned into a scowl.

"…Cup of coffee,"

"I'm not even sure if this is coffee," Vali said as he stared at Lucretia who was now scratching her head.

"Cup?" The Witch of Sardinia said weakly.

"This is a grail…" Vali added.

"…Anyway," Lucretia said, trying to change the topic. "If you want to battle deities, why did you return the Grimoire to me?" She asked. "Wouldn't the Grimoire help you? It can steal a god's authority you know?

"The answer is simple," Vali replied, placing the weird drink back to the tray. "First, to activate the Secret Stone of Prometheus, you need to learn about the target god, which is impossible, because they are hostile," Vali said. "The other one is that I don't need any weapons aside from my magic and abilities," he finished and Erica stared at him.

"By skills, you mean the armor and the divide thing that you did when I threw the Holy Spear?" she asked and Vali nodded. "Speaking of that, what kind of magic did you use? I've never seen something like that," Erica added.

"That's the magic that devils uses," Vali replied and Erica suddenly remembered what Vali said the other day.

"_No, I can assure you, I am no Devil-King… but I am a devil,"_

"Devil's magic?" Lucretia inquired. "And can you tell how you learned it?"

"You cannot learn it by simply studying it," Vali stated. "You have to be born with this magic," he added.

"That mean," Lucretia narrowed her eyes. "That you have some devil blood running in your veins…"

Vali nodded and Erica widened her eyes. So that's what he meant when he said that he was a devil… as she thought of that, a question appeared on Erica's mind.

"Wait," she said. "If you have devil's blood in your veins… then how come? How did you survive the Spear of Longinus?" Erica asked, and that also earned Lucretia's attention. Vali was able to destroy the Holy Spear, but he should've taken a fatal damage because light is poison for devils, no matter how weak, and Longinus is the ultimate weapon of light.

"Very perspective of you, Great Knight of Blandelli," Vali praised. "The answer for I managed to survive and shatter the Longinus is because of my ability to divide," he declared.

"…" "…"

The two women remained silent and stared at Vali like he grew a second head. The said battle freak tilted his head at their reaction.

"So what if you can divide?" asked a disturbed Erica. "Its common knowledge… or do you mean that _Divide_," she mutter as she realized what Vali was implying.

"Yes," Vali answered with a smile. "I have the ability to halve power and add it to myself," he explained, making the two women gape. "Whether opponents power, size, attack, I can divide them all. I used that ability to halve Longinus' power six times before destroying it," he added.

Seeing that the two women were still having doubts, Vali smiled. "Then I'll prove it; give me something that I should halve," he declared.

Accepting his challenge, Lucretia gave Vali a thick book. "Can you halve this?" She asked.

Vali nodded and stood on his seat. He held the book and made the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear appear in the form of wings. Lucretia and Erica stared with astonishment in the scene, a pair of white wings were on Vali's back.

**[Divide!]**

As they heard the sound, they looked at the thick book and noticed that its size was now smaller compared earlier. Vali didn't stopped and continued to halve after the cooldown finished. He halved the thick book's size over and over again until it vanished.

"…" "…."

"If I use the ability repeatedly, I can vanish a target's existence. In my normal state, I can halve once, but when I use Balance-Break, I am able to divide six times everytime I use the skill. If I touched m opponent directly, I can steal his power and add it to my own, I can do this continuously. The only limit is the power that I can steal and if the target's power has vanished," Vali explained with a smile.

"Amazing," Erica voiced her thoughts at the revelation.

"And you could use this on gods?" Lucretia asked.

"Even in Balance Breaker, I can't," Vali admitted. "However, if I went into Juggernaut Drive, I can use all of my ability without restriction or limitation, added that I can use all of my power that can rival deities. Sadly, the price for that is my own lifespan, so it's not a choice,"

"Ho-how did you got that power in the first place?" Erica asked.

Vali smiled. "It's a gift from fate, and I would be a fool if I don't use it," he smirked as he thought of his goal. "Besides, I plan to defeat every strong opponent that exists in this world," He said that last part with his trademark battle freak smile.

Erica and Lucretia were about to ask him more questions but a new voice interrupted them.

"_Kufufu, well said child of devil_," the tone of a beautiful male voice resounded as violent winds continued to blow outside of the house. In an instant, Vali went outside and went where the voice was coming from.

／人◕ .◕人＼

"Wait!"

Immediately after he left, Erica followed the silver haired man. After leaving the house Erica was greeted by a sight of a figure floating in mid-air. He was a youth that gave the aura of power and nobility, despite wearing a tattered cloak that are normally found in deserts. The youth has jet black hair and a pair of bright green eyes, the youth's skin was as white as an ivory. There was a sense of androgyny in the youth's feature, but Erica could see that the youth was clearly a male.

The youth was staring directly at Vali with a ferocious smile similar to the one that Vali wore earlier. Erica trembled as realization hit her; the youth in front of her was a deity

"You're one of the deities that fight days ago, are you not?" Vali asked, returning the smile that the youth sent at him. Erica felt a sense of dread at their smiles; truly this was a battle of the most dashing yet creepy smiles.

"_Kufufu, Indeed I am!_" The Youth declared with enjoyment. "_One is here to challenge thee, son of devil, into a battle! As a warrior of light, one cannot simply resist the wish of vanquishing a devil of darkness like thee!_" The youth said in a loud tone.

Erica suppressed a gasp when she heard what the youth declared. This deity was challenging a human, it means that he sees Vali a worthy opponent.

_But what does he meant by son of devil, does that have to do with what Vali said yesterday?_ Erica thought as she glanced at Vali.

"Is that so?" Vali said, a wide smirk appearing on his face. "I would gladly accept your challenge. Fighting strong opponents always promises a good thrill and satisfaction!" This time, Vali yelled, his smile getting wider if possible.

Erica stared at Vali incredulously, there's definitely something wrong with the guy. She knows that Vali was a battle freak, but not this bad. He just accepted a challenge from a god! No matter how strong he was, there should be a limit on his battle loving nature. This guy surely reminds Erica of the King of Swords.

"_Ha! No truer words! The battle shalt take place tomorrow at the west of this island whereat lies the abundance of ancients ruins! Before the sun rises, travel there and one shalt wait for thine arrival!_" The youth declared, and just like how he appeared, he disappeared after being surrounded by a gale, leaving a smirking Vali who could barely suppress his excitement and Erica who was having a headache.

／人◕ .◕人＼

A few hours after they left Lucretia Zola's house, Erica and Vali went into an inn where they would rest for the night. Even though Erica can go because she had reached the end of their wager, she still wants to ask some questions to Vali. Currently, she was at Vali's room, sitting on his bed. The silver haired battle freak didn't mind her presence and continued drinking tea.

"Don't tell me that you're really planning to fight that deity," Erica muttered, though she already knows what Vali will say.

"Indeed, I have been challenged and I won't refuse," Vali answered, his expression returned into a normal one but there was a small smile on his handsome face. Erica couldn't believe how confident he is even though he knows that he would battle a deity.

"Even with your power, are you sure that you'll win?" she asked.

Vali didn't answer her question but he stared at her with a smile. "I shall answer you depending on the answer that you will to my question," Vali stated as he stared directly into Erica's eyes. "The end of our wager has been reached. Tell me, why are you still here and following me?"

Upon his question Erica raised her eyebrow, "Isn't it obvious?" she asked and Vali shook his head. Erica sighed as he answered. "That's because I am indebted to you," her answer made Vali show a curious expression.

"I do not remember doing something that will indebt you to me," he answered.

"Idiot," Erica grumbled. "After our duel, you didn't leave me on the streets. Despite being the loser of the duel, you took me into your home and made sure that I receive proper care. I am sure that you did a regeneration spell to hasten my recovery," she explained. "I also know that the mansion doesn't belong to you. Because Signora Lucretia gave me an address of where should we go for help if you achieve victory, the same address where the mansion was located. Signora Lucretia said that we shouldn't trust the own of the house 100% and I've figured that you got the house because the owner, Bianchi attacked you on your way back. I have sensed someone earlier before our duel; I could guess that's him. Despite being wounded, you protected me and defeated him. There's also the fact that you didn't so anything weird to me… do you get it now? I owe you a lot because I brought so many troubles to you." Erica finished, he voice have a hint of guilt.

"You know," Vali started. "You're very smart, Great Knight of Blandelli, to figure out the whole happenings without being aware of it. However, the reasons I did all of those things are simple." Vali said. "I took you in that house because you could guide me to Lucretia Zola. I gave you regeneration because I don't want to be delayed any further, I fought David Bianchi for my own gain it was merely a coincidence that you were there. I didn't do anything to you well… because it didn't even cross my mind," Vali explained.

"Nonetheless, it still troubled you and I benefitted," Erica said. "As a Great Knight, I can't just let my debts go unpaid. I will travel with you and through the end even if you die," Erica state before tilting her head downwards until her bangs were covering her eyes. _"You've already seen me naked…. Also, did you know that you're pretty bad at lying?"_ she whispered the last part but Vali heard it because of his sharp sense.

"Hahaha," for the first time, Vali laughed with his true smile. It wasn't his usual wry smile or his trademark battle freak smile, it was a genuine one. Erica who saw this found realized that she was blushing because of Vali.

"Very well," Vali said as he leaned his back on the chair. "As I said, I will answer depending on your reason," he paused for a moment while staring at the ceiling. "Let me tell you a story, Erica," The Diavolo Rosso widened her eyes when she heard Vali saying her name. There were no added titles; he just addressed Erica with her name, and the way he pronounced her name made her heart pound faster for some reason.

"Long time ago, the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels started a war. It was called the Great War, and entities such as fairies, monsters, spirits, vampires and humans joined certain sides. However, the dragons were the only beings which didn't side with any of them. Because dragons are beings which are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly, there were dragons that turned into devils or those which sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely. But during the Great War, there were two Great Dragons which started the fight, they were the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig and the Vanishing Dragon, Albion," Vali explained and Erica listened intently. There were hints about Vali added in the story, and one of those was the dragon with the name Vanishing.

"Those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power which rivaled that of God and Maou. The two dragons started to fight each other, while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there weren't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care. That's why for the first time, the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels worked together to bring the two dragons down. The two dragons got enraged because their fight was interrupted so they attacked the God and the Demon lords, which ended in them being cut into pieces and their souls being sealed into weapons that are called Sacred Gears which are located in a very few human bodies," Vali finished and Erica widened her eyes.

"You mean that the Vanishing Dragon was sealed inside you?" Erica asked.

"Yes," Vali replied. "Because Albion was killed, he didn't achieve his dream of being the strongest. I also dream of being the strongest, so along with him, using his power, I will continue to battle and achieve both of our dreams at the same time," Vali stated.

Erica remained silent for a while, but after a few minutes, she stared at Vali. "Then let me help you," was her reply. Vali stared at her curiously, wondering what in the world was running on her head. "You said that you want to be the strongest. Then if I help you to reach the top, my debt will be repaid. For that reason, I wish to be your Knight," Erica declared.

For the longest time, Vali stared at Erica before he burst out laughing. Erica popped a vein in her head as she yelled at him.

"Although," Vali started, making Erica stop her yelling. "I am a devil, are you planning to server the devil himself?" He asked with seriousness on his voice.

Erica shrugged. "Why not? The Templar Knights hailed the Demon Baphomet before, what difference will it be if I serve a devil? It would definitely look like I am following their steps you know," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

Vali smiled at her response. "Then become my Knight, Erica," he stated, showing an amused smile.

"Wait a minute! A Knighting ceremony should be performed!" Erica yelled. "You can't just say 'be my Knight, or something like that. We also need to exchange oaths and a… seal to strength our bonds." She stated, a tinge of her face being red.

"Is that so?" Vali said, his uninterested voice returning. He already saw what Erica was planning, but he guess that he should go along with her, even If it meant that they have to do that_ seal_ as she pit it which was actually a kiss. "So, how does this 'Knighting Ceremony' should go?" He asked.

"We will exchange oaths," Erica said, though she hid it well, Vali saw through her and saw he devious smile. Why does she even want a kiss from him? Vali wondered.

**[**That's something a battle freak like you would never understand…**]**

The Vanishing Dragon, Albion, stated.

Erica stood up in her position and kneeled in front of the silver haired battle freak who was wondering about what his partner just said.

**[**Just imitate what I will say, got it?**]**

"I, Erica Blandelli, swear my undying loyalty to my Lord. I shall be his sword and shield who will strike his enemies and defend him in the cost of my life. I shall follow him and obey all of his commands with no second thoughts. I shall exist to ease his burden, I will offer my sword, body, loyalty and life to him," Erica stated in a formal tone.

Vali who was still sitting on a chair stood up, following what Albion was ordering him to do.

"I, Vali Lucifer Kusanagi, will accept Erica Blandelli as my Knight…._ Why are we doing this again, Albion?... _I shall entrust my life to her and grant the reward that she wishes from time to time," unknown to Vali, Erica blushed at his words. "I shall treat her as my wife…_ Albion, what is this?_... and soothe her worries. For I am her Lord, I will grant her the permission of skinship? … Hey is that even—Rise Erica Blandelli and we shall share our oath,"

With his cue, Erica stood up from her position. Her face was red and her eyes were twitching, she didn't expect Vali to counter her plan with his _unique_ way of swearing oath. Regardless, that was done now and what's left was the exchange.

Erica leaned tightly and offered her virgin lips. Vali who was still asking Albion about the weird oath stared at Erica. He guessed that he should at least do this if he wants his own Knight. A companion won't be so bad and Erica has the potential of being a powerful Knight who could assist him.

Without any hesitation, he also leaned in and the two silently shard their kiss.

／人◕ .◕人＼

The two of them arrived in the place that was chosen by the enemy deity. The location was in the west of Sardinia, the province of Oristano where ruins from the ancient times were still standing. The ruins of Tharros were located on a headland protruding from the peninsula. Since this was an abandoned area, it would be perfect for a fight between a god and a devil.

Upon arriving in the ruins, Vali immediately saw his enemy. A smile appeared on his face as he recognized the nameless deity, the young god was already waiting while standing on a top of a rock. Upon seeing Vali, the youth also smiled.

"Ah, thou finally arrived. One have been yearning to battle, dost thou also feel the same?" The youth asked, and Vali smirked in response. Erica remained behind him, while Vali have started to walk closer where the Warlord was standing.

"Before we start the fight, givest this deity thy name, in exchange, thou shalt have the privilege of learning one's name," the youth negotiated.

"My real name is Vali Lucifer, descendant of Heiel," Vali replied.

The youth grinned ferociously after hearing the name of his enemy. "Kufufufu, one shalt enjoy vanquishing the descendant of darkness. One is known in many names, but one prefers to be called as Verethragna, Persian God of Victory, and the name of thy slayer!" The warlord declared.

Vali released a loud laugh. "I believe that I should be the one saying that… Let's do it now Albion, we've waited so long that's why… Balance Breaker…"

In that moment, Vali got covered by white light, after a few seconds, a white armored man appeared. His wings of light glowing brightly along with the white armor under the sun, Vali radiated the power of a dragon.

"Ho? Most intriguing, one can feel the power of a dragon. However, where is thy weapon?" The warlord asked.

"I don't need any. My abilities and fist are more than enough for you, Verethragna," Vali declared.

Upon hearing his answer, Verethragna laughed loudly, his voice booming all over the place. "Hahahaha! Thou darest to use to use only fists in fighting this war god!? Yes, very well, devil of the orient. Thy will is truly courageous just like Heiel who declared blasphemy to his creator! Thine truly is befitting of Heiel's name!" Verethragna laughed louder while saying things that Vali ignored.

"Let us begin! Descendant of Heiel!" Verethragna thundered.

Vali wasted no time, and for his starting move, he used the Divine Dividing second ability.

**[Half Dimension!]**

From the living things like trees, grass animals, magic lingering in the air, Vali stole all of them and added it into his own power. Because his enemy is a God-class, he can't use his ability directly, however, he can still do some damage or weaken the enemy's attack.

Responding to him, Verethragna summoned lightning from the skies. But against Vali who could move in the speed of light, he was still able to evade them. Using his enormous demonic power, Vali threw it at Verethragna who summoned the Stallion's flame to counter it. The two attacks negated each other and created an explosion, Vali took that chance to appear in front of Verethragna and deliver rounds of bullets made out of his demonic powers.

Verethragna evaded some of the bullets but was still hit. In retaliation, the warlord used his herculean strength and slammed Vali harshly into the ground. Though he covered by armor, Vali still felt the impact, but instead of grunting, Vali just released a laugh as he delivered a heavy blow to Verethragna's chest.

The warlord was thrown into the air, but he summoned lightning from the sky to struck down Vali who was still in the crater.

**[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!**** Divide!]**

The ability of Divine Dividing halved the power of the lightning and made it weaker like a shock. Seeing Vali's ability, Verethragna grunted.

"Kuh! Thou have the ability to vanish!?"

Responding to the warlords question with a laugh, Vali soared in the sky and delivered a super uppercut at Verethragna. The warlord resisted the power and used his power over lightning to obliterate Vali. Using his ability, Vali again halved the power of lightning and created another ball of demonic energy and throwing it at Verethragna.

"Come on! Come one! Don't hold back and fight me!" Vali yelled as he continued to attack Verethragna, though the damage that he did wasn't enough to defeat a god, he can continue and if push comes to shove, his last resort was Juggernaut Drive.

**[Half Dimension!]**

Vali again used his second ability to steal the essence of energy to his surroundings. The warlord reacted quickly and used the Bull's power to destroy Vali's armor. However, even if the white armor cracks, Vali just discards them and created a new one.

From the sky, lightning along with bright orange flame descended, clashing violently with black demonic energy, explosions were made everywhere. Meanwhile the warlord and the devil continued to battle each other, ignoring their surroundings. While Vali was enjoying himself, Verethragna was also showing his amusement.

Receiving a powerful punch, Vali smiled even more. This was what he wanted, to test his abilities towards enemies that are considered to be in the top of the world. His dream of fighting strong opponents was no longer impossible.

So he continued to laugh while crazily using his power like there's no tomorrow. From either his demonic powers to Albion's raw power. He continued to steal energy and throw everything he got against his enemy.

"One must say, thou art the definition of a battle freak," Verethragna grumbled as he tried to dodge all of Vali's fast attacks. The man simply moves faster than the wind and the warlord was having a ahrd time capturing him.

"Hahaha, thanks for the compliment," Vali replied while linking both of his hands and moving them downwards to thrown the warlord into the ground. He followed soon and landed on the warlord's body. Throwing all of the demonic power he owns.

Erica stared at the scene with her mouth opened from shock. Vali, her master was truly the incarnation of a berserker. He laughs whenever he's hit and fight like there is no tomorrow. Even Erica could sense that Verethragna was creeped out by Vali's nature.

As Verethragna pushed Vali by using his Herculean strength, the battle freak laughed even more as barrages of white energy bullet were released from his hands. Vali used his insane speed to tackle Verethragna, it resulted on both of them taking damage, but Vali destroyed the parts of his armor which was cracked and replaced them with new ones.

Verethragna, who was now facing disadvantage on fighting barehanded, called upon the lightning. But before the lightning descended and struck the ground, the warlord's instincts picked up Vali's movements. Verethragna blocked a powerful punched, then another one from the left, then a kick that was meant for his face. This continued and prevented him from summoning more elemental attacks.

Their clash of fists caused the reverberation of sounds made by indomitable physical force that echoed throughout the area. The obstructions on the grounds were blown away and another crater was added on the ground.

The air shuddered as the two monsters bred for battle clashed multiple times, and it's as if the very surroundings began to applaud in appreciation for the spectacle that they have created. The sound of Vali's laughing and Verethragna's curses resounded.

Verethragna couldn't believe what was happening.

He, the Persian warlord and the god of victory who was also a hero from the olden times with the power and talent that surpassed even the most skilled gods of his time, was acting as a punching bag for a mere devil!

Granted the white armored man's normality is something that must be questioned, considering that he managed to do the aforementioned thing... but still, no matter how he tries to lower his will by crushing him repeatedly, the devil just returns and laugh at him. His lust for battle continues to give him the power to stand up and deliver more attacks to the warlord. It didn't helped that Verethragna didn't know anything about him. He only knows that this man's ancestor was the devil Lucifer, he cannot use the Sword because of it.

No warrior should underestimate their enemy, no matter how weak they may seem. One of the rules that he's supposed to adhere and follow to the letter, and he had failed, and now he's suffering because of it.

He first saw the young man as a devil that he must vanquish, someone who was just unfortunate enough to cross paths with him. But when he accepted his challenge, Verethragna saw him as a true enemy.

An enemy that may bring his long sought defeat.

Verethragna smiled as the thought came to him. After countless millennia of fighting, someone was finally able to give him the hope of being defeated. So he also laughed as they continued to battle. The land shook whenever their fists would clash, the air would be ripped because of their speed.

_"For victory, hasten forth before me... O Immortal Sun, I beseech thee to grant radiance to the stallion. O Stallion that moveth godlike with wondrous grace, bringest forth the halo of thy master-" _

Verethragna chanted the spell words for the Stallion. The white stallion, which acted as the sun's transport, was Verethragna's third incarnation.

From east of Vali and Verethragna's location, a second sun appeared. During times of dawn, the sun rising in the east would illuminate the land with a rosy color. Now, the same glorious and dazzling radiance was shining at Palermo from across the Mediterranean.

Then the second sun released a "white spear of light."

Stellar atmospheres would occasionally erupt with explosions known as flares. The incarnation of the White Stallion was the ultimate technique which shot out white flames from the eastern sky equivalent to solar flares.

The target was none other Vali.

Flying from the eastern sky, the brilliant spear of solar flare streaked across the heavens. Shrouded in apocalyptic white conflagration; seeing the white spear coming down at him, Vali laughed as he kicked Verethragna.

**[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! ****Divide! Divide!]**

Even though the size and power of the White Stallion was reduced greatly it still continued to descend upon the sky, burning its target without mercy. Verethragna expected to hear screams of pain, but it didn't come.

"Haha, is this the power of a god!?

Instead, a mocking tone from inside the circle of flame resounded. Verethragna looked at the figure who was standing in the middle of the flames, his white armor still intact, Vali didn't seemed to be affected by the flames.

"Dragons are resistant to flames, don't you know that?" Vali mocked as he jumped out of the flame and used his cursed ability to steal power from his surroundings. He headbutted Verethragna and created more attacks from his magic.

Relying for the Raptor's speed, Verethragna hoped to get away to prepare another attack. But using the speed of light, Vali followed him and continued his barrage of attacks, Verethragna coughed blood from his attacks.

"Fall already!" The warlord yelled as he used the maximum power of the Bull to bury Vali beneath the earth. It was effective, but it didn't felt that his opponent was defeated because of the attack. Verethragna barely evaded the enormous ball of demonic energy that came from underground. Not long, the white armored man soared. His armor was now repaired and looked like it didn't received any damage.

"This is really fun, I really love the sensation of battle!" Vali declared and the warlord gritted his teeth. This man, he couldn't understand him, he doesn't know how he was able to stand up despite his grave injuries, was it because he was too tough, or is it because he wants to continue the battle.

"How can thou still continue to stand?" Verethragna asked through gritted teeth,

"Simple," Vali replied. "It's because I enjoy battling!" He declared before appearing in front of Verethragna, doing what the warlord did to him earlier.

He smacked his forehead into the enemy's and threw him down to earth where the warlord continued to plummet underground. He didn't stop and showered the area where Verethragna was buried with his demonic bullets.

"I**'**VE ENOUGH!" Verethragna thundered. "TIS TIME TO END THE BATTLE!" The warlord declared with a enraged smile plastered on his androgynous face. Vali noticed how Verethragna's wounds healed from such a short amount of time. He must've done something to restore his body, but Vali could feel his divine power being lessened.

ThE mOvE tHaT hE DiD WeAKeNeD HiM

"I agree," Vali stated. "We've been doing this forever, A fight, however enjoyable might it be, still needs to end." He declared. "So let's end this…" After he said that, Vali who had removed his helm gave a glare at Verethragna, he then chanted it quietly.

At the same time, very bright aura is emitted from Vali. Each jewel on his armor gave a rainbow glow, and more power radiated from him.

"_I, the one to awaken-" _

／人◕ .◕人＼

Erica felt chills on her entire body when she saw the glare that Vali sent to Verethragna. His armor began to glow along with the blue jewels. The power began to flow around the area, it was much more than when she felt it for the first time.

"_I, the one to awaken-" _

They are going to be blasted away! They certainly are going to be blasted away!

As he began the cursed-like aria, voices that do not belong to Vali nor Verethragna also echoes around the area, Their voices were filled with different emotions, pain, jealousy, resentment, suffering. Sounds that were mixed with negative emotions, Erica can tell that the voices were judged by someone which harbored great anger towards them.

"_Am the Heavenly dragon who had the principles of domination stolen from everything-" _

The dream will end! The illusion will begin!

"_I envy the infinite, and I consider the dream-" _

Everything! Yes, give us everything!

"I will master the path of the road of domination of the White Dragon-"

" " " " " " " " " "And I shall lure you to the utmost purity!" " " " " " " " " "

**[Juggernaut Drive!] **

The whole ruins of Tharros became lightened with a bright light. Huge output of light is flowing out from Vali's armor. The armor that he was wearing began to change, it got denser and more draconic features became visible. Erica can feel the overwhelming power which she can't even calculate. It was so amazing that her senses became paralyzed, compared to Verethragna, this amount of power was overflowing.

"You know," Vali said through a low voice. "In this state, I don't have any restrictions," he said as he sent a predatory glance at the young warlord.

**[Divide!]**

Erica heard the sound of Vali's ability. But there were no attacks, so what did he—

"Wha!? Mine power was reduced!?" Verethragna yelled with a shock voice. Vali sent his trademark grin and said.

"I'm going to show you why Albion is called Vanishing Dragon. I'm gonna make your divinity _nonexistent,"_ he stated as his armor glowed brightly.

**[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! ****Divide! Divide!]**

The sound of continuously halving continued, strangely, Vali's power didn't rise.

"I see, so this is my limit of my body huh?" Vali muttered. "Regardless, it's more than enough to defeat you," he stared at Verethragna with a smirk.

Raising one of his hands, Erica watched in amazement when Vali created an enormous ball of demonic energy. Compared to what he made earlier, the current one was 50 times larger and powerful.

Against a weakened Verethragna, the victor was clear. In a flash, Vali threw down the giant ball of demonic energy.

／人◕ .◕人＼

The land where the demonic energy landed was completely obliterated. Anyone who look at the view would only seen the torn land and a giant crater. The ruins were erased from the face of the map, it was lucky that there was still some traces of Tharros left.

"Hohoho." Through Vali's hazy consciousness, he could only hear the words coming from the war lord. "I see, one has been defeated in a fight for the first time. Tis' only one defeat, as one's first and last defeat, it feeleth like a good experience!" Verethragna's voice continued to resound; as if he was talking to someone Vali couldn't see nor hear. "Very well then, Descendant of Heiel, nay, Vali Lucifer," Verethragna's tone sounded cheerful to Vali's ears. "This Persian Warlord grants blessing to thee, who have brought one's first defeat! Becomest stronger than anyone else, until the day one shalt fight thee again!"

Those were his last memories before he fainted from exhaustion, side-effect of using the alternative source of power for the Juggernaut Drive.

"I leave it to you, Erica,"

／人◕ .◕人＼

Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, was a name that is feared in the world of the magi. Once his name was heard, magus would run for their lives, that's how much terror his name brought alone. He was the feared Devil of Balkan, the oldest of the current generation of Campione.

He was called [Marquis Voban], but he was by no means a noble. Born in the first half of the eighteenth century in the area of modern Hungary, he probably didn't have a single relative since birth. The boy lived his life by moving from place to place for more than ten years, struggling daily just to get some bread, until one day he had succeeded in slaying a god and suddenly rose to become a Campione.

But at that time, he was not a [Marquis] yet.

Just a few years later, he attacked the castle of the marquis governing the area and usurped the marquis's status and dominion. But he grew tired of the status within a few years and abandoned it in the end. However, it was the source of the title he still uses - Marquis Voban.

Currently, Voban was in a room of a high-class hotel, the kind that could be found in any country.

His physical appearance was the same. He had a wide forehead, deeply sunken eyes, and his complexion was terribly pale. If one claimed that he taught at some university, everyone would consent. His old gray hair was combed straight and his beard was also carefully shaved clean.

From behind Voban, a girl who belonged to the magic association "Bronze Black Cross" kneeled. Her handsome features, which gave the impression of a fairy, were more gallant than lovely. Her long silver hair was drawn up in a ponytail.

Her name was Liliana Kranjcar

"The time for the stellar constellations and the flow of ley lines will form the right conditions to call a god is near," Voban muttered with his deep voice.

"What do you request for me to do, my liege?" Liliana asked respectfully, though her facial expression was betraying her voice.

"The Hime-Miko from three years ago, what was her name?" The Campione asked.

Liliana hesitated before answering. "Her name was Mariya Yuri if I'm correct. She is Japanese and said that she came from Tokyo. It may be insolent of me, but if you order it, I shall find her and bring her before you," she proposed while lowering her head. But the reply was unexpected.

"I've got an even better idea. I've thought about going to Japan myself. Hmm, now that I think about it, it's been a while since I've traveled the continents."

"You are a Campione, yet you will go in person?"

"I also want to breath some foreign air once in a while. Isn't it fine? I am an old man with only a few years left that just wants to enjoy a transient vacation?" Mixing this declaration with his ghastly sense of humor, the Devil King put a stop to the Knight's objections.

"But having a companion is certainly useful. I order you to fill that role. Any objections?"

Even if she had objections, there was no way for her to express them.

"Understood. But, is it alright for me to say one thing first? One of your brethren is in Japan, the recently reborn Campione who emitted the large scale of power a few weeks ago. Would it not be better to contact him ahead of time?" Liliana suggested.

Kusanagi Vali, the seventh Campione and the one who's said to be the model of a battle loving berserker. Report said that he have the ability to steal his opponents power and add to his own. Though it was still unconfirmed, it was said that this ability was not an Authority from the Persia War God, but belonged to Kusanagi Vali himself.

But the most senior devil king simply rejected this proposal with a scornful laugh.

"There's no need for that. If he has something to talk about, he can just come to me."

It was the whim of a devil king with far too much free time.

* * *

AN notes:

I want to thank Feng Lengshun for his help and tips about the story. All of them are helpful.

So this is the third chapter of this story. Maybe the longest chapter I've ever written. Since it combined the battle with Verethragna and some other aspects that I do not remember, the plot for the next chapter is already prepared. The battle isn't really impressive, they just brawled with each other, using all of their strength.

Now I would only need to explain Vali's new authority. Not all of them are decided yet so I'll only explain how the main authority works. It's similar in DxD's True Longinus Balance Breaker where the user can use different skills but can be used in a combo like Issei's Triaina. But Vali's authority is different because it can change whenever he wants.

I need your help in deciding the properties.

For those with the unknown properties, you can suggest an effect and its downside.

They must have a downside, nothing is perfect. I've already removed the condition so it must have a flaw

**Name: [Invoke]**

**Description: Ability to steal an opponent's authority or skill and change its properties. This represents Verethragna's transformation and changing skills. Can only be used once on an enemy.**

**How it works: The [Invoke] is an authority that was made to be used on Vali's normal form, but it can also be used on Balance Breaker. By meeting the requirement of understanding the enemy's authority, Vali can steal it and similar on how the Ama no Murakumo works, it will add an effect in Vali's Balance Breaker. If the power is stolen, the authority that was stolen from the enemy is temporarily sealed until Vali uses another Invoke. Note Vali can only steal one authority at a time and only one authority can be stolen from an opponent.**

**Effects: **

**Bull: When invoked, adds improved strength and durability in the armor, but reduces speed.**

**Raptor: Unknown**

**Youth: Still deciding if it should be similar to canon, Vali using it on four girls at the same time sounds tempting…**

**Warrior: Passive, whenever Vali steals an authority, the stolen authority from the enemy is sealed. Can only be used once per 24 hours, so whenever Vali steals an authority, the Warrior will immediately activate,**

**Ram: Passive, resurrection condition is Vali must not die an instant death same as Canon:**

**Goat: When invoked, turns the balance breaker armor into lightning, also allows Vali to use lightning attacks. Downside is Vali will shock whoever touches him.**

**Boar: Unknown**

**Stallion: When invoked, immolates the armor and damages when in contact with any object, also allows Vali to use fire attacks. Downside is Vali can hurt anyone who touches him, allies included.**

**Camel: Unknown**

**Gale: Unknown**


	4. Days in the life of Vali

"Vali!"

Erica yelled as she destroyed the few debris that were obstructing her path towards her lord. After Vali released the gigantic demonic energy ball, he landed on the ground and his armor dematerialized, leaving him lying on the ground. His body was full of wounds and he looked like he swam in a lake of blood.

"Hohoho," Erica heard Verethragna's laugh echoing in the ground zero. "I see, one has been defeated in a fight for the first time. Tis' only one defeat, and one's first and last defeat, it feeleth like a good experience!" The Persian Warlord muttered, glee was hinted from his words.

"Very well then, Descendant of Heiel, nay, Vali Lucifer," Verethragna continued as he sent his gaze and the semi-unconscious Vali. "This Persian Warlord grants blessing to thee, who have brought one's first defeat! Becomest stronger than anyone else, until the day one shalt fight thee again!" The Persian Warlord thundered as his body slowly turned into particles of light. His soul was being transferred back into his myth where his body will be rebuilt over time.

Just when Erica was near her lord, she heard him say. "I leave it to you, Erica."

Vali was already unconscious when Erica arrived on his side. The Great Knight released a sigh of relief and a smile at Vali's survival. She sat in the devastated land and placed Vali's head on her lap. She could already feel his presence being different. He has become transcendent.

She smiled gently as she ran her hand into Vali's bloodied silver hair. Erica was amazed at how her lord continued to stand up despite receiving the powerful attacks of the God of Victory. What made her more surprised was the fact that Vali was laughing madly while fighting, as if he was enjoying every second of being thrashed and pummeled.

"Even though you're just recently reborn, your attitude completely resembles a Devil King," she whispered with a sigh.

Even when Vali was still a human (devil?) his attitude was already like those of a true Campione. His aura of a king, his charisma, and more importantly, his battle loving nature that managed to creep out even the Persian Warlord himself.

Now that Erica think about it, Vali becoming a Campione was inevitable.

"You're really hopeless, you know that?"

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Mariya Yuri released a sigh of depression while sitting on a bench. Playing with her phone, she kept reading the messages that she exchanged with Vali before he left. Even though she have read all of the messages, she couldn't help to stop the smile that was slowly appearing on her face.

"Onee-sama, are you re-reading those messages again?"

Yuri almost jumped from her seat when she heard a familiar voice. She turned around only to see her younger sister standing behind her with a mischievous smile of her face. Yuri unconsciously gulped her saliva, bracing herself from the teasing that was about to happen.

"Hi-Hikari! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She protested, but Hikari's smile grew just grew larger.

"Whatever are you talking about," Hikari chirped. "Onee-sama always tries to sneak up with Vali-onii-sama. Although she always fails," she said in a sing-song voice and Yuri stuttered while trying to say something. Unfortunately, she couldn't form any words.

Hikari just giggled at her sister's reaction. "It's fine, if reading these message history brings even a little joy to Onee-sama, I won't interfere with it." Hikari gently said as she smiled upon her elder sister. She sat beside Yuri and brought out her own phone, playing with the strap that was hanging.

"Tee-hee," Hikari giggled lightly upon touching it. "Remember when we played in the city for the first time?" She asked gently as she reminiscence. "It was the first time that we had so much fun with another person aside from mother and father,"

Yuri blankly nodded as she also remembered the day where Vali invited the both of them to have fun. At first she was behaving like a proper girl while looking out for her younger sister, but as the time passed, she couldn't help enjoying herself liker a little kid, similar to Hikari. Those memories were one of the most precious to her. _'It was the first time that I felt unrestrained… to be free from my duties…just like a normal girl.'_

"You know," Hikari started. "It's hard to believe that Onee-sama haven't said her feelings for Onii-sama yet,"

Even though Yuri wants to protest, she remained silent. _'Does Hikari really need to say that? It is Vali-kun we're talking about. That man will simply discard emotion for a good battle'_

"Fufufu, I still remember the day when Onee-sama was trying so hard to talk to Onii-sama," Hikari said. "But Onii-sama ignored you without even blinking. That's one of the funniest scene I've ever seen!"

Yuri sighed at Hikari's words. But she too, remembered that day.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"_Wh-what are you?"_

_Sitting on the ground, Yuri asked with a scared voice. Moments away, she was about to fall off the railings in the cliff, but she was saved by the silver haired boy with the bat-like wings. Even the happenings were too fast for Yuri. One moment, she felt a Spirit Vision coming, and then she dizzily leaned on the railings before it collapsed and she fell._

_But because of him, she was still alive._

_The silver haired boy gazed at Yuri with his unchanging expression, and then he muttered. "I am a devil." _

After the incident, Yuri tried to ask Vali about him being a devil. She tried to talk to him whenever she had free time in school, however, the silver haired boy would always ignore her without even listening to her plead. It created quite a rumor in their school but neither of them cared.

Regardless or rather oblivious of the rumor that she was trying to ask Vali in a date, Yuri continued to pester the battle freak. Vali in response, didn't really cared about Yuri, he just saved her because he doesn't want to see an honor student die because of a railing made out of cheap materials. Honestly, it was a mistake on his part, he wanted to use hypnotism but he knows that the History Compilation Committee will discover his identity if he did.

Days have turned to weeks and Yuri still didn't give up on asking Vali if he could talk to her. Vali would've continued to ignore her if not for Shizuka's plea. He wanted to refuse, but he feared that his little sister would cry, and as a good _brother_ he shouldn't allow his sister to cry. That's what his grandfather told him.

So the day came where Vali was supposed to meet Yuri in a nearby park to talk. At first, Yuri wanted to meet in the shrine, but Vali immediately refused. He doesn't want to be burned by the shrine's holy power.

"So…" Vali started with a sigh. "Let's get over it already, say what you want." He muttered. He was expecting some rude words from the Hime-Miko because of him being a devil, but what Yuri said surprised him.

"First, I want to thank you for saving me," Yuri bowed, earning a weird expression from Vali. "Also, I want to apologize for pestering you and bringing trouble and misunderstandings in school, I deeply reflect on that."

Vali remained silent and Yuri continued.

"I will admit that I do have some questions. But I promise that I won't tell anyone about this," she said. "I will not complain if you do not want to answer me, after all, you have your reasons. It is not an obligation to answer my questions if you're uncomfortable."

"So, what do you want to ask?"

"I-I want to know about what Kusanagi-san said about him being a devil, I want to confirm it," Yuri replied.

Vali suppressed a sigh as he answered. "As I said, I am a devil. A result from a human mother and a devil father, I am a half devil in that regard." He said in a nonchalant tone. Yuri stared at him seemingly doubting him words.

"A child born from a human and a devil? If that's the case, would Shizuka-san be a half devil like you?"

"No, I am adopted by the Kusanagi family. I do not know my parents because I was abandoned as an infant. During my younger days, I was raised by a bastard Fallen Angel… I guess fate is responsible for my humorous life."

Yuri was greatly shocked at Vali's revelation. Even though Vali himself confirmed it, she found it hard to believe. To her Vali was like any other human, he cares for his sister and he doesn't use his power randomly. Even though he was carrying a devil's blood, it doesn't mean that he is naturally evil.

That was the start of their weird relationship.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Yes," Yuri whispered. "Because of that, rumors kept spreading about us having a relationship with each other," Yuri blushed a little upon remembering the questions that her classmates asked.

"Tee-hee," Hikari giggled again. "But Onee-sama didn't even try to deny those rumors!" She said out loud and Yuri avoided her gaze. "In fact, Onee-sama only instigated them even more by making lunch for Onii-sama!"

Yuri remained silent but her face became red. She only prayed that Hikari would stop soon.

"But, Onee-sama do you know the latest rumor in our school?" Hikari asked, her mischievous smile appearing out of nowhere. "That Onii-sama is dating both of the Mariya sisters!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Yuri whispered with a sigh. She was thankful that Vali was the kind of man that can ignore rumors and glares of jealousy from the other boys. Seriously, the rumor about them wasn't just enough, even Hikari was included, and her little sister looked like she was enjoying it. _'It can't be helped; it is Vali-kun that we're talking about'_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

When Vali woke up from his sleep, he found himself sleeping in a room with nothing but color of white. Currently, his head was resting on the lap of a cute little girl. Her face was slender and dignified; her ears were long like those of elves. From her looks, the violet haired girl seemed to be a year older than Shizuka.

"Where am I?" The battle freak asked, as he slowly got up from his position.

"Ah, have you rested well?" The purple haired woman asked. "Oh right, introductions first! I am Pandora, the Witch that opened the box full of misfortunes with a little shred of hope. I am the deity who greets newborn Devil Kings!" She said proudly. "As for your question, this place is the Boundary of Life and Immortality. Perhaps it might be easier to understand if I used expressions like 'almost at the afterlife' to describe this place. The reason why you're here is because of my intent of meeting my new adopted son!"

"I presume that this 'son' is me?" Vali asked, examining his surroundings. _'Hm, this is the third time that I've been adopted…"_

Pandora nodded. "Correct! By killing the Persian God, Verethragna, you triggered the curse of my husband, Epimetheus. You are now the seventh god-slaying devil king!" She happily declared. "But be aware that carrying the title of a Campione attracts troubles and battles wherever you go! By the way, you may call me 'mama' or whatever suits your preference."

Upon hearing what Pandora said (ignoring the last part), a savage grin found its way onto Vali's face. "I guess this is the start," he muttered. "So, Pandora, how about we battle while we're here?" he challenged. But when he tried to call upon his Sacred Gear, there was no response.

"Nah uh," Pandora wiggled her finger. "A mother should never fight her children. As for the dragon, Albion I believe his name, was left in your body when your soul was transported here. Thus, you can't use that thingy." She explained and Vali scowled. "But there's no need to worry. The dragon was left on your body and nothing weird shall happen."

"I see," Vali muttered. "Supposing that I am here, can you answer some of my questions?" He inquired.

Pandora nodded cheerfully. "Of course you can! It's a mother's job to answer their children's question."

"I want to know… is there a way for me to gain an ability that will be able to transfer me into a different… dimension? A parallel world of sorts…" He muttered.

"Hmm," Pandora placed her hand on her chin. "I do not really know. Considering that I've never done it before, I honestly don't have the idea… I've heard about the Norse Chief of Gods, Odin, having the theory about traveling via portals… but I doubt that you could ask him. That old geezer doesn't want to leave his myth, so you probably need to force him out. Then there's the fact that your memories will be erased once you wake up," she explained.

Vali scowled when he heard Pandora's answer. _'It seems that I still need more time to discover a way back… It is a good thing that I can live for thousands of years.'_

"Oh," Pandora muttered. "Seeing that you've already awakened, your soul is being transferred back into your body. You may not remember any of this conversation, but I assure you that mama will cheer you all the way!"

Vali smirked at the purple haired woman. "I'll be sure to make you proud, _mother._"

Pandora stared at Vali with a dumbfounded expression. This was the first time in a few millennia that a Campione called her mama. The last one only said it in mockery, but Vali said it with a genuine smile. He really knows how important family is.

She pumped her fists in the air while doing a victory pose. "Okaaay~ I finally reached the first step to be a good mother!"

Sweat appeared on Vali's forehead as he turned his head into another direction.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

**[**Vali! You've returned…!**]**

The moment Vali opened his eyes; he immediately heard Albion's voice ringing in his head. He noticed that he was sleeping in an unknown place and his clothes were already changed into his normal button up shirt and pants.

"Uh, what happened? I feel the extreme need for sustenance," he muttered as he inspected himself. His body was fine and there were no wounds whatsoever.

**[**After we've defeated that god, you became unconscious and your soul was dragged somewhere. The Knight of Blandelli was the one who took care of you… what happened?**]**

At Albion's question, Vali shook his head while saying. "I don't remember. But my body feels like it changed…"

**[**It truly did,**]** Albion replied. **[**Your body has changed drastically while you're asleep. Your bones are now sturdier and I've also noticed that your human side was completely modified… for the better of course. You're no longer weak to light; however, dragon-slayer magic will still affect you because of the Sacred Gear…**]**

Vali clenched his hand and he truly felt that his human part was changed. His mind was also registered the knowledge about the power that he gained when he defeated the god of victory.

**[**Your new power… though I don't mind you using it to increase our strength, I'm still wary about it.**]** Albion muttered. **[**Although it provides extra power for our future battles, as the Heavenly Dragon that was called as a mass of power, I still have my pride and I'm against the idea of mainly using it to attain victory. Do not forget that we promised to ascend using only our power.**]**

Vali blankly nodded. "Of course, I still remember that. But you have to admit that this power compliments your traits of stealing power," Vali expressed. "Don't worry, I'll still rely mainly on your powers. But I won't let this power go to waste."

**[**It's good to hear that… Now, go and greet your Knight. She's been watching you for seven days straight…**]**

"Right," Vali muttered. "I exhausted my magic by using immense demonic power. I really thought that I would be out for a month." He then got up from the bed and examined where he was, The room was plain and there were nor decorations aside from the flowers that was most likely placed by Erica.

Vali gazed at the window and found that he was on a mansion near a forest. The location was on the top of a hill, similar to Bianchi's mansion, but this place was a lot more pleasant. There was not scent of Feng Shui and traces of magic whatsoever.

Vali first checked the garden and had a breathe of fresh air, he can feel Erica's presence somewhere in the mansion. Aside from the Knight, there was another presence in the house, but the person doesn't have any magical aptitude so Vali didn't bothered asking the said person for a battle. '_Speaking of battle, is there supposed to be another god in this island somewhere?'_

**[**True… However, it seems that the second deity is still low on magical power… It will take… at least a month for this god, Melqart, to recover his powers…**]**

"Heh, another good fight in just one month," Vali smirked while imagining how he will battle Melqart. "I'm starting to enjoy this vacation… but I need to go back to Japan at least next week. I still haven't called Shizuka and grandfather. That goes for Mariya Yuri as well," he muttered while placing his hand of his chin.

**[**Hehehe… Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned huh…?**]**

As Albion spoke, Vali remembered a distant mental note. "Since we're talking about women," Vali started and Albion released a surprised sound. **[**Vali talking about women? Is this the sign of the end?**]**

"Yes, I would like to know about the weird oath that you made me do with Erica," Vali stated and Albion sighed. He had his hopes raised for a moment.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

After the nice chat with Albion—no, not a chat, Albion just remained silent while Vali was questioning him. Vali returned inside the mansion to look for Erica. Though the house was really big and the design was like of a maze, Vali still found Erica in the library of the mansion.

"You're finally awake!" Erica yelled as she literally threw herself towards Vali. The latter caught the figure of the Knight and released a sigh, he really can't understand women and their behaviors. It was easier to entertain a dragon than the creatures called women,

"I apologize if you became worried because of me," Vali repeated what Albion said on his mind. However, the result was unexpected.

"I-I-I was not worried!" Erica said loudly, she stared up at Vali. "I-I knew that you were going to be fine so I didn't worried in the slightest! Hmph," she crossed her arms under her impressive chest and looked away with a tinge of red on her face.

Vali curiously tilted his head at her reaction. _'I wonder why she's acting like that… I need to research more about these emotions; it may aid me in future battles."_

**[**Kukuku… I see, this is what they call tsundere…**]**

'_What's a tsundere?' _Vali asked curiously.

**[**They are creatures that tends to show their affection by using violence… Now that you have one, I think it's enough. However, don't venture too far and you may get a yandere… Yanderes are dangerous creatures… especially the one called Yuno Gasai…**]**

'_Hm, it seems like these yanderes can promise a good battle.'_ Vali smirked at the thought.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you're fine," Erica muttered with a smile as she leaned closer to Vali. The battle freak just stood there, lost in his thoughts about a certain goddess of yandere. He returned to his senses when he felt the presence of another person.

"Oh my, am I interrupting something?"

The one who appeared in the library while pulling a trolley containing tea and snacks was a black haired woman around 2 or 3 years older than Vali. She was 10 cm shorter than Vali she wasn't much different from a normal Japanese girl. She was also quite lovely due to the graceful air surrounding her. She was wearing a maid dress so Vali guessed that she was Erica's maid.

"Oh, where are my manners," the woman said, a little embarrassed. "My name is Arianna Hayama Arialdi, and I am Mistress Erica's personal maid. I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Kusanagi," she politely bowed after introducing herself.

Separating his body from Erica to address the woman, Erica pouted a little. "Likewise, I am Vali Kusanagi." He introduced in a formal tone of speech. His wry smile returning onto his face.

"Fufufu, so this is the gentleman that Mistress Erica visits every night," Arianna giggled.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Time seemed to pass rather quickly and before Vali knew it, a day has already passed.

As of currently, Vali is talking to Erica while eating breakfast. Their topic is about Vali's new changes in body and power.

Arianna was gone and went out shopping for groceries, thus making it a perfect time for the lord and the knight to chat.

"So," Erica started. "I guess that you already noticed the changes in your body huh?" She asked while sipping her coffee and playing around with her food.

In response, Vali nodded. "My body became sturdier and my regeneration rate is faster than before. Aside from my human half being completely changed into that of a Campione, I also gained a useful Authority from that guy. Though I'll still rely on my own power in the future battles,"

His answer raised Erica's interest. "Your power huh… It was totally useful and scary. To think you would be able to halve Verethragna's powers so many times… no wonder Albion was feared back then," she stated, directing her gaze onto Vali. "Speaking of Authorities, can you tell me what kind of power did you usurp from the Persian Walord?"

Vali smirked on Erica's question. "It's a useful one. It can steal other enemies' power and add some effect into my armor. I can also use all of that guy's ten Authorities, though some are still locked and there are a few with conditions," he stated while drinking his coffee. Ignoring Erica's incredulous gaze. "I think it perfectly compliments Albion's ability to steal power."

"So you gained a versatile Authority huh? That a surprise, that's basically 10 Authorities combined in one…" Erica muttered. "With your own power and boosted specs, I really don't think that you'll have trouble like your first fight."

"Un," Vali nodded. "Although my weakness to light and holy powers are almost gone, I still need to be wary of dragon-slayers. Those things are really troublesome, not to mention painful,"

Erica stared at Vali for a few seconds before revealing a expression as if she remembered something.

"Ah that's right," she suddenly said. "I've already spread the rumor of you being the seventh Campione. I'm sure that organizations will now do their best to impress you." She explained while Vali looked uninterested. "Naturally, I also told my organization about you, and they would like to meet you in person," she continued.

Vali raised his eyebrow, "Your organization? I guess its fine to meet them; I can also see how powerful they are compared to you." He stated, the same freakishly disturbing battle freak smile appearing on his face.

Erica suppressed a sigh. _'Really, is there anything else aside from battle going in this fellow's mind?'_

"Please don't do that," Erica stated. "Aside from my uncle, there are no members worth of your time…"

Her statement seemed to interest Vali even more.

"Your uncle huh?" he said curiously. "I would like to meet that man."

Erica nervously gulped. _'Is this guy trying to fight uncle Paolo?'_

"Wh-why would like to meet my uncle?" She asked.

Vali gently smiled while looking at her. "To know more things about you of course," he stated.

Erica blushed and faked a cough. _'Th-this guy! I wonder if he's used in doing this.'_

"I-is that so?" she sent a glance at Vali. "I-if you want to know more about me, yo-you could just ask me… _on a date,_"

"Nah," Vali replied, missing the last part of Erica's sentence. "I want to know things about you from your uncle's perspective. Maybe I could get some few tips about you." He said and Erica turned her face in another direction in order to not let him see her blushing face.

Unknown to Erica, Vali's thought were different than hers. _'Maybe I could ask her uncle about tips on how to understand her in times like this._'

Meanwhile, Albion just sighed at Vali's thoughts.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

On the third day, Erica invited Vali to visit the main headquarters of the Copper Black Cross, located in Piazza Museo. The headquarters were disguised as a museum named Naples National Archaeological Museum. Apparently, there's a secret entrance where only members can enter. But of course, the Copper Black Cross was expecting Vali so they were very prepared.

"Oh? I can feel some mages on a high-class tier," Vali muttered and Erica began to seat. "Think I can battle all of them in one round?" He asked with a serious expression. Erica gulped the lump on her throat, she didn't know whether to indulge Vali's request or show respect from the different commanders of the most powerful Knight Corps.

If she remembered correctly, the leaders of Old Dame, Female Wolf, Capital of Lilies and her very own organization, Copper Black Cross. The ones representing each organization were the Grand Masters.

And Vali wants to fight all of them…

'_What a troublesome Lord I have…'_

Upon arriving in the designated room, Erica politely knocked before entering the room.

Once they entered, the gazes of the four people inside naturally fell on Vali. In response, the battle freak showed his trademark smile and stared at them like a predator. Except from Paolo Blandelli who has seen a Heretic God back in England when he helped Princess Alice, all of the commanders shivered at Vali's smile. Somehow, they could picture themselves being defeated painfully by the silver haired battle freak.

"I, Erica Blandelli have arrived along with the seventh Campione! Please show your respects before the great-god-slaying-king!" Erica exclaimed, trying to diffuse the heavy atmosphere that Vali created.

"We of the Female Wolf bows before the great Campione."

"The same goes for Capital of Lilies, we wish to show our respect for the recently reborn Campione."

"Old Dame is happy to see the Campione who slew Lord Verethragna."

"The Copper Black Cross is honored to receive the lord of our very own Diavolo Rosso."

All of them respectfully greeted Vali who was forced to drop his smile because of Erica pinching his arm. The act of intimacy surprised the commanders of the Knight Corps, but they remained silent nonetheless.

"I apologize for the attitude of my lord," Erica bowed politely. "It seems that he was still unsatisfied after defeating Lord Verethragna a few days ago," Erica said and the Grand Masters gulped at her hint. The new Devil King surely doesn't waste in any time in spreading his influence and might.

"So," Vali spoke and all attention was drawn to him. "Can I fight them or not?" He stared at Erica and the Great Knight just sighed.

Erica inspected all of their reactions and there's no need to say that they were begging her to decline the request of the devil-king. Erica was now having a slight headache because of her lord. A part of her knew that this would happen, though she wanted Vali to have the exposure and fame, she couldn't just sacrifice the Grand Masters.

"Unfortunately," Erica sighed. "We have other plans and we can't afford to overstay. Besides, you said that you want to talk to my uncle," Erica said. The Knight Commanders released a sigh of relief while Paolo Blandelli stared curiously at Vali.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

It was already night time when Erica and Vali returned in the mansion. Erica was tired as hell while Vali learned some new facts about Erica, courtesy of her uncle. The Chief in command of the Copper Black Cross was indeed an interesting man. Vali also notes that he's very chivalrous.

"Really, did you have to challenge them?" Erica asked with a tired voice. "Though its good to express that you always yearn for battle, its not good to threaten possible allies," she added.

"I didn't threatened them," was Vali's simple reply.

"Uuh…" Erica just grumbled while leaning on Vali. The battle freak didn't mind and wrap and arm onto Erica's shoulders to support her. "Because of that stunt I was forced to talk to them while you're enjoying having a chat with uncle…"

"I apologize for forcing you to be stuck with them," Vali stated. "However, it did prove useful for I learned many things about you," he continued. "So, you're not allowed to cook huh?" he muttered with a small smirk and Erica grumbled even more.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

After a few more days of traveling in Italy while hunting Divine Beasts and ancient artifacts, Vali received a call from an unknown number. It was lucky that he have recently returned from a fruitless search for a sword. Because it was hard to get a signal from mountains and underground temples.

"This is Vali, who is this?" Vali asked as he picked up the phone.

From the other line, he heard a sound of a girl crying. His first thoughts drifted to Shizuka, but he quickly perished the thought. The voice on the other line was older than Shizuka's.

"Wah~ Onii-sama."

The voice from the other side said and Vali immediately recognized the owner.

"Mariya Hikari, what is the problem? Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice was a little concern.

"It's Onee-sama, something bad happened. It's a work of Balkan's Devil… please, help us…"

That was all Vali needed to hear.

"I'm returning immediately to Japan. Just wait and I'll make sure that nothing bad will happen." He declared, his voice booming with seriousness and power.

He didn't bother packing clothes and immediately called Erica to his side. The Knight was currently sleeping when she heard her lord's call. Immediately she went to his side.

"What's wrong Vali? Is there any complications?" Erica asked. It was her first time seeing Vali in such a state.

"Yes," Vali answered. "Something that concerns the Devil of Balkan… Erica, we will go to Japan immediately."

Vali declared as he marched towards the door of the mansion, but upon opening it, an unfamiliar man greeted his sight.

In front of him, there stood a tall, blond, handsome man with a huge smile on his face.

"It must be you. You're the seventh. Not bad, you're even younger than me back then!"

He suddenly spoke to Vali in a sweet voice that matched the handsome man's face quite well.

After chasing Vali, Erica also arrived in the door of the mansion. The moment she saw another figure, Erica gaped in shock. It seems that neither time nor fate was not on their side

Standing nervously, Erica addressed the young man respectfully.

"Lord Salvatore…"

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

When she opened her eyes, Yuri found herself lying on the cold floor.

Beside her, statues made from salt were standing lifelessly; strangely, they were made with near perfect accuracy.

Upon gazing at them Yuri gasped in shock.

There was no mistake.

He was here, in Japan.

Collapsing into her knees, Yuri felt a sense of dread coming from behind her.

Cautiously, she slowly turned around.

What greeted her were the sight of ferocious green eyes shimmering with power.

"It's been a while Hime-Miko," the ghastly deep voice resounded. "I hope you remember me."

* * *

AN notes

Hehehe, so Vali got his dream of fighting strong enemies. But they keep appearing when he wants to do something important. Well, karma is something after all.

So, will Vali fight Doni, or will he beat that old Voban's ass?

More battles will come, so be prepared, Hakuryuukou!


	5. King of Swords

**Invoke: Steals opponent's power and makes it into his own, effects can be added once he gains them. But prevents Vali from using his dividing ability when using an incantation. Although the second ability of his Sacred Gear can still be used.**

**Bull: When invoked, adds improved strength, durability and defense of the armor, but reduces speed.**

**Raptor: Allows Godspeed movements but can only be used for linear directions. Heightens user's vision into extreme, but lowers accuracy because of the insane speed.**

**Youth: Non-Invoke; allows the user to grant a divine protection to those who are loyal to the user. To apply the protection, the exchange of saliva is required.**

**Warrior: Passive, whenever Vali steals an authority, the stolen authority from the enemy is sealed. Can only be used once per 24 hours, so whenever Vali steals an authority, the Warrior will immediately activate,**

**Ram: Passive, resurrection, condition is Vali must not die by an instant death same as Canon.**

**Goat: When invoked, turns the balance breaker armor into lightning, also allows Vali to use lightning based attacks. Downside is Vali will shock whoever touches him.**

**Boar: Turns the balance-breaker armor into a miniature pseudo-dragon form and increases destructive power. In this state, Vali can only focus on one target and will trample anything that stands on his way.**

**Stallion: When invoked, immolates the armor and damages when in contact with any object, also allows Vali to use fire based attacks. Downside is Vali can hurt anyone who touches him, allies included.**

**Camel: Heightens the user's combat ability, reflex, sense and endurance, slows down any regenerative ability if used.**

**Gale: Turns Vali along with his armor into an invisible, untouchable wind. In this state, Vali can travel anywhere he's visited before, he can evade all physical attacks, he can also create a gale or tornado. Aside from that, Vali cannot do anything else and that includes touching physical objects.**

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Vali stared at the blond man in front of him. According to Erica, this man was Italy's Knight, the King of Swords, Salvatore Doni, a failure in magic but a real monster in the way of the sword. Doni have a goofy expression on his face while staring at Vali with a matching smile.

"Ah," Doni's expression brightened when he saw Erica. "You're the niece of the chief in command of the Copper Cross Something, right? Ellen Ivanovic was your name correct?" Boldly getting names wrong, the young man continued unconcerned.

The blond Great Knight sighed and massaged her temples at the Sixth's uncouth attitude.

"It's been a while, Sir Salvatore... And your reason for coming to Naples is?" Erica inquired. Her lord was in a hurry and it concerns the Campione of Budapest, now's not the time for this guy to be interrupting.

"Ah. That's because I wanted to meet the Seventh here," Doni pointed at Vali who was for once, not smiling. "I also wanted to hunt some Divine Beasts, but it was reported that the Seventh took care of them. It seemed a shame to return just like that, so I came over here to meet my new kin." Doni directed a smile at Vali.

Vali was staring at Doni with an intensity that Erica has never seen before. It was clear that he wanted to fight, but he was restricting himself because there's a danger that is threatening his homeland.

"Go directly to the point," Vali stated. "I'm in a hurry to fight Balkan's Devil."

Doni's eyes widened by a little before a smile appeared. "I see! You also want to fight the old grouch huh?" Then his expression brightened as if he remembered something. "That's right! You're from Japan; Andrea said that the grouch was located in Japan just recently! Ahaha what a coincidence."

Vali's eyes twitched at the confirmation.

"Then excuse me, I need to return. NOW," he declared with a serious tone.

Paying half-hearted attention to Vali's reasoning, Doni removed the cylindrical bag that was hanging on his shoulder, its shape and size was large enough to carry a baseball bat, or a weapon. Vali can feel something dangerous inside.

"Don't be like that," Doni answered with a carefree smile. "I've heard that you also like battling strong opponents," As Doni said this, Erica felt a bad premonition.

"I also feel like that because, other than gods or our kin, there are no opponents we kings can fight seriously. I'm sure you'll soon find this fact troubling. So, how about a duel to commemorate our first meeting?" Doni suggested with the same carefree smile.

"…" Erica noticed that Vali was seriously considering the offer. Although she wanted to voice her objection, she knows that there's a little chance to prevent a battle between two battle loving Campione.

"Are you worried about the grouch?" Doni asked. "Don't worry, our duel will only last for five hours and that's the maximum. So how about it, I won't let you go unless we fight." Doni declared while puffing his chest.

Vali frowned a little, but his eyes gleamed dangerously while staring at Doni. He wants to fight him badly but he needs to go back to Japan quickly.

"I…" he started while thinking about all the possibilities. "Accept."

Doni's expression brightened and Erica narrowed her eyes at Vali.

"However," Vali added, gaining the attention of Doni who was jumping in joy. "Since I am in a rush, I will only allow the battle to last for two hours. After the time passed without any winner, we will stop. Do you accept the conditions?" He asked Doni.

"Heh, no problemo!" was the answer of the King of Swords.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Vali, are you sure about this?" Erica asked with a concerned expression. "Lord Salvatore is a really strong opponent, and he shares the same passion for battling. I am sure that after the battle, one of you will be extremely wounded!"

"We don't have a choice," Vali replied. "He won't let us leave until we battle. Since I already accepted, I will not take back my words…" He paused for a moment before revealing the same smile he adorns whenever he wants to fight. "Who would want to miss a battle against such a strong opponent?"

Erica sighed at Vali's answer. _'As expected… this man has a problem in the head.' _

"Anyway, just be careful, Lord Salvatore's Authorities are confirmed to be the **[Ripping Arm of Silver]** usurped from the Celtic divine king Nuadha, as well as the **[Man of Steel]** from the Norse hero Siegfried." Erica explained Vali frowned for a second.

"Siegfried, the hero who killed Fafnir with Gram… he's a dragon-slayer…" He muttered with a low voice.

"That's your weakness, huh?" Erica muttered. "The **[Man of Steel] **provides an almost invincible defense, just like in the legends where Siegfried bathed in blood of the dragon. Although there's no leaf shaped weakness on his back, it's still possible to harm him. But the problem is the Authority that he gained from Nuadha **[Ripping Arm of Silver] **can cut anything. I doubt that even your armor will remain after being hit by his sword."

"In any case," Vali stared at Erica. "No matter what I choose to seal, I will be at a disadvantage. Nuadha is known to cut through all of existences, that means that even if I use the Gale, I will be still hit. The Authority of steel carries the dragon-slayer traits of Siegfried; it's most likely damages dragons by contact. In this battle if I use Juggernaut Drive, I will exhaust myself before even returning to Japan. I need to use my Authority if I want to win." Vali placed a hand on his chin while thinking.

'_What do you think, Albion? Should I seal his invulnerability with dragon-slayer properties or should I seal the sword?'_

**[…Isn't it meaningless to raise these hypothetical situations…? No matter what you choose, we'll still be at a disadvantage…]**

Vali sighed, Albion is correct. He was at a large disadvantage, but he wants to win. Losing was not an option.

A smile found its way onto his lips. Even though he was in a bad situation, he can't help but feel the excitement of battling someone that is capable of defeating him.

Unable to understand Vali's intentions, Erica felt troubled.

"I have decided to seal _that._" Vali whispered.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Ahaha, so you're prepared now?" Doni asked as he stared at Vali who was now clad in the white armor of the Vanishing Dragon. "Nice armor though, I may look good wearing something like that," the King of Swords pondered.

"We only have two hours," Vali stated a smile visible on his un-armored face. "Let's enjoy every moment of the battle."

"Haha, that's more like it!" Doni yelled, unsheathing his sword.

Although Vali looked like a great tactician, nevertheless, Doni did not try to figure what his enemy was thinking. Trying to think would prevent him from fighting. Emptiness of mind was Salvatore Doni's true skill, the basis for the sword of nothingness in thought.

On the other hand, Vali was only letting his senses got drowned in excitement. He was barely suppressing his crazed laughter from escaping. The enemy in front of him was really strong, perhaps even stronger than his ancestor, Lucifer. But nevertheless, he still didn't cower at the thought. Fighting stronger enemies than him was Vali Lucifer's true nature, every time he fights, he take one step closer towards his goal.

I shall entrust everything to my body, my arm and my sword.

I shall entrust everything to myself, my power, and to Albion.

Two different people, yet they are very similar to each other. Kin and peers who are similar with each other in various ways, a spectacular duel was about to begin.

"Invoke," Vali muttered and his armor started to glow while radiating power.

**[Invoke: Bull!]**

The mechanical voice of the Sacred Gear exclaimed and that's what all Vali needed to hear. Without waiting, he charged at Doni, smashing the ground with his white armored fists.

"Oooh?"

In response, Doni struck his sword into the ground to balance himself and not fall because of the earthquake that Vali created. After the shaking of the land subsided, Doni jump like a missile being fired straight up from the ground.

_"O Sword that pierces enemies with but a single swing. For the sake of plundering all life from creation, shine with brilliance!" _

Doni called out spell words and launched his sword in the manner of throwing a javelin towards Vali. Infused with authority of the magic blade, the sword flew through the air. Its target was none other than the silver haired battle freak.

"Heh."

Vali smirked as he clapped his hands in a powerful manner, creating invisible air pressure that blew away Doni's thrown sword. However, a liquid metal resembling mercury gushed out from the flying sword, taking on a massive elongated shape.

The liquid silver instantly solidified to become a giant "magic sword."

An exceptionally large magic blade measuring seven or eight meters long. Even as an improvised creation, it surprisingly resembled a sword in form. Because of the sudden increase in size and weight, the sword stopped. There was no way for something as large as that to be blown away.

Completely unaffected by the sonic waves, the gigantic silver magic blade continued its flight, striking Vali on the stomach. Piercing his armor made out of Dragon Scale as if it was paper.

"Guah!"

Fresh blood escaped from Vali's mouth. Although only the tip of the sword hit him, it was a rather large wound. But something like that would never stop him, much less slow him.

Vali flew at Doni's direction, escaping the sword. Once he was on striking range, Vali linked both of his hands and performed a downwards blow, forcing Doni to be buried deep underground. But Vali didn't stop and punched the ground to create another earthquake while his opponent was buried.

Even though his attack was a success, Vali did not believe that man could fall so easily. The battle had not ended yet. He nodded. What a piece of cake it would be if victory could be obtained like this.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Ahaha, good job, Vali! So amazing! I've fought all kinds of enemies before but rarely have I ever been struck by such a powerful preemptive strike!"

Yelling out with an utterly delighted expression, Doni was completely unharmed. Close to a hundred symbols resembling cuneiform appeared all around him as if protecting him. Based on the shapes, they were probably Norse runes. Vali immediately indentified the kind of magic that Doni was using.

This was Doni's **[Man of Steel]** authority which conferred an invulnerable body.

"If that's the case, I really should counterattack in a manner no less spectacular than yours." Doni declared loudly, however, Vali just smiled.

"Before you could do that," he said while raising one finger. "I will need to do something about that troublesome invulnerability."

Vali lifted both of his gauntlet covered hand and revealed that the white gauntlets were completely broken. Doni also noticed it and showed a curious expression, he was sure that he didn't do anything to turn Vali's armor into that state.

"You see," Vali stated. "Siegfried was a dragon-slayer. Thus all of his authorities carry those traits, and for me, dragon-slayer is a bad thing. That's why I will seal it to ensure my survival."

Vali smirked as the jewels on his armor began to glow, signifying that he was using **[Invoke]**

**[Invoke: Warrior!]**

The moment Vali stole Doni's authority, his armor changed from white into complete gray. Though the density remained the same, the defense it offered was greater that balance breaker combined with the **[Bull]**.

"Whaaat?" Doni idiotically exclaimed. "My **[Man of Steel] **was stolen!? That's not fair~" he exclaimed, but in his expression, there was no trace of panic or anything. There's only absolute amazement. "Haha, so that's what they mean when they said that you can steal other's power and use it for your own!"

Vali smiled in response. "Yeah, though I really wanted to steal your sword, I figured that the dragon-slayer is more dangerous."

"Ahaha," Doni laughed. "That's fine, I still have the sword! I can defeat you with this silver arm of mine!" Doni exclaimed as jump towards Vali, slashing him with his gigantic sword.

Vali tried to defend, but abandoned the idea. Even when he have stolen the protection of steel and made it as his own power, it was still no match against Nuadha's invincible sword. Vali knows that the moment he uses another Invoke, the power of the authority that he stole will return to Doni, so he would need to settle with his current power.

One of Vali's weaknesses when using the **[Invoke]** was losing his ability to halve his opponent's power and attacks. But even without the Dividing ability, he can still use the second ability of his Sacred Gear.

**[Half Dimension!]**

He gathered the power of everything in his radius and added it to his own. His Dividing ability was sealed the moment that he used** [Invoke]**. It was a large disadvantage for him, but he has ridden Doni of the dragon-slayer magic and invulnerability so it was at least a satisfactory outcome.

Doni readied his stance while picking the 8 meter giant sword. Staring at it once again, Vali could not help but feel astonishment at how ridiculous the sword looked. It was like Azazel's overly sized Spear of Light.

Wielding the long and massive sword without losing balance, the silver-armed Campione swung it using one hand with the sound of slicing wind. The scene was utterly ridiculous. Vali took the hit while delivering a gut wrenching punch at Doni who stayed still on his ground.

The King of Swords continued to slash the sword and Vali was evading most of it. However, because of Doni's unorthodox battling style, Vali couldn't predict all of his movements. Thus he acquired a few wounds that can't be healed by simple regeneration.

"Ohoho! Let's try something flashy!" Doni declared while entering a stance with his magical blade.

_"Skills must carry power - no matter how godly a skill, without matching "power," one would simply fail and be slaughtered in the end." _

Doni quietly uttered words that seemed to be some kind of key to swordsmanship. These too, were spell words. In order to pour magical energy into the giant silver magic blade, infusing it with greater deadly formidable power.

Vali also readied his battle stance. Finally it was time for a decisive direct confrontation. Now was the time for his enemy to attack and he must fight back in order to survive.

After finishing the chant, Doni performed a thrust at Vali. The long silver blade sped straight towards Vali like an arrow.

It pierced Vali's side and blood gushed out from his wound. Vali let out a sound of pained laughter before charging at Doni and kicking him in the chin, throwing the King of Swords by a few meters from where he stood.

The King of Swords immediately stood up and went for an overhead downwards chop. A direct chop like the act of splitting firewood, Vali released his devil wings to escape Doni's attack. His blood coloring the ground with red.

"Ooh? I also want wings!" Doni exclaimed with a smile.

However, Doni's wave of offense did not end there. Easily lifting the lowered massive magic blade with his arm strength, he chopped down upon Vali's side. The Devil-Campione jumped and dived at Doni, tackling him harshly into the ground, making a small crater in the process.

If it was a normal human, they would be definitely crushed into bits. However, Doni was a Campione. Even without his **Man of Steel**, his bones were as hard as Vali's as well.

While on the ground, Doni grabbed Vali with his silver arm. He then struck his sword into the ground while chanting spell words.

_"O Sword, shining bright, release flames!" _

With brief spell words, Doni's sword made the ground explode. Scorching heat and shockwaves were generated as if a buried landmine had exploded. Nevertheless, it was unable to overcome a Campione's powerful body.

Although caught in the explosion, Vali's armor didn't gain that much of damage. It did truly prove useful to Vali in terms of defense.

In front of him, Doni was still standing with a nonchalant expression on his face. Although his clothes were burned, it didn't look like he cared at all. While Vali was smiling savagely, Doni was also smiling, this was a battle of the most disturbing smile.

"_I...I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut." _

As Doni chanted, the glow of the silver arm increased. The same glow was also added to the sword held in Doni's hand. Pouring forth all the magical power he could muster into the magic sword, Vali felt a shiver.

Faster than the eye could follow, Vali was within striking distance of Doni's sword by the time he realized. The speed that Doni used can rival that of Vali's speed in balance breaker. Cautious by Doni's power, Vali raised his magical energy and poured all of it onto his stolen authority.

"Hohoho, be careful for my sword can cut through any existences," Doni said with a nonchalant face before slashing the magic sword into Vali.

The attack destroyed the Scale Mail that was fused with the Man of Steel. Such a terrifying power was being used by the King of Swords. This handsome man that he was battling was undoubtedly a great idiot. And very obviously, he had many flaws. Nevertheless, he displayed unusual cunning where it mattered. Also, he had mastered many ultimate techniques.

Erica even called this man a genius of the sword.

Obsessively ignoring sleep and food, avoiding all mundane tasks, focusing entirely on honing a single art. No everyday life, no ordinary happiness. Only thoughts focused on upgrading one's skill, repeating every day by trial and error without end.

A person that reminded Vali of himself.

Ultimately, Doni achieved a level that entitled him to be called a "Sword Demon" or a "Sword God."

Salvatore Doni is truly a great rival—

Upon facing an opponent like this, Vali could only tremble in excitement; his savage grin getting wider every passing second and his eyes being devoured by battle lust. Uncontrollably, Vali began to laugh loudly, as if there's something extremely amusing in front of him.

"Ha..ha.. haha… Kuhahahahahahaha!"

And so, the strongest Hakuryuukou continued to laugh crazily while releasing immense demonic aura from his body. He was now being under control by his own love for battle, thus he could only obey his desires…

To fight countless battles and win all of them.

"Haha, why are you laughing?" Doni asked, his expression, but Vali didn't hear him. He was too lost on his excitement that doesn't pay any more attention to his surroundings.

Only to his opponent

"Hahaha! Isn't this great, Albion?! A powerful opponent is in front of us!"

"Haha, you're weird, my name is not Albion, it's Doni," the King of Swords replied in a cheerful manner. Completely oblivious that the opponent in front of him was talking to someone else.

As Vali ignored Doni's advance, he was hit by a diagonal slash from the left lower flank across to the right shoulder. Vali's body, enveloped in golden light, was viciously sliced. A great volume of blood gushed out. It was as if a "/" symbol had been carved on his upper torso.

This was the first time Vali experienced such an injury. Not only his skin and muscle, but even all the bones and internal organs between his left flank and right shoulder were sliced through.

Rather than pain, the sensation was more accurately described as burning.

"Hahahaha!" "Hohohoho!"

Ignoring the pain that he was feeling, Vali continued to laugh loudly. Doni who was watching him also joined on laughing with him. The two laughing battle freaks was a scary sight indeed.

"Haha, seriously, why are we laughing?" Wiping the tears on his eyes, Doni asked,

**BAGAAAM!**

The answer he received a powerful punch in the face.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Erica gasped as she watched her lord being cut by the King of Swords. Beside her, Doni's retainer, Andrea Rivera also opened his mouth in shock. They were watching the insane battle from afar, timing the duel until the two hour limit arrives.

Erica didn't know why Vali purposely accepted Doni's attack. However, she knows that something was off, because even though there was a large wound on his torso, Vali continued to laugh,

"Dame Blandelli… just what is your lord…?" Andrea asked as he continued to watch the scene unfold. "Great God, two battle freaks laughing together is a sight that must never be seen!" Andrea exclaimed and Erica unconsciously nodded.

Far from them, the King of Swords and the Invoker King was laughing together, as if they found each other amusing.

"Haha, seriously, why are we laughing?"

From their enhanced senses, they've heard Doni ask. However, the reply that he received was unexpected.

**BAGAAAM!**

Vali's gauntlet covered fist found its way into Doni's face. The attack that Vali did was so fast that even the King of Swords didn't see it coming. Doni was thrown by a few meters, and Vali began to casually walk towards his direction. Vali was still laughing and Erica noticed that he seemed to be truly happy for some reason.

Getting up from where he landed, Doni poked the place where he was hit. He then turned into the figure of Vali who was walking instead of flying.

Doni smiled as he performed a thrust, but before even the sword reached Vali, another punch was delivered into his gut. Vali didn't stop and kicked Doni on the side, throwing him into the nearby boulder, and crashing them upon impact.

"Hahaha," Vali continued to laugh while making his way towards Doni.

The King of Sword slashed his silver sword but Vali evaded it, throwing some of his demonic power in point blank.

Vali then disappeared in their eyes. Before they knew it, Vali already delivered another attack but Doni blocked it this time. He continued in offense and Doni used his sword to block Vali's demonic enhanced attacks.

"Unbelievable," Erica muttered. "Lord Salvatore…"

"…Is being pushed back?" Andrea finished Erica's statement.

Vali then shoot rounds after rounds of demonic bullet, Doni sliced them all with little to no effort. However, Vali took that time to close the distance between them. The moment that he was in his zone, Doni slashed the sword and it certainly hit Vali. However, Vali also began to attack using his fists while Doni was using his sword to slash him.

It was a ridiculous sight. The two men were fighting in close range; Vali was using his fists while Doni was using his sword.

But what made this scene more ridiculous, was the fact that Vali wasn't dodging all Doni's attacks, instead, he was accepting some of them. Each time he gets slashed, his attacks get stronger. His magic was nothing that they've seen before, and just seeing the fight sends shivers on their spines.

Attacks after attacks were delivered.

It was truly a ridiculous scene. But what made it more ridiculous, was the fact that Vali was laughing,

He was laughing as if he doesn't feel any of the pain from Doni's attacks.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

There's a first time for everything.

One can experience a first time for everything they do. For example, there's the first time for traveling abroad. The first time for eating new delicacies, the first time playing a game.

Salvatore Doni was also experiencing this for the first time.

"Eh…? I'm… being pushed back…"

For him who always ends the battle when he uses the sword, this was the first time. Normally, his opponents would be obliterated on the first strike, but the man in front of him have already taken more than few hits, yet he was still standing tall.

"Anyway, you look like you're close to fainting, let me end this now!"

Raising his sword, Doni tried to end the battle. But before he did, series of magical attack struck him. Without the protection of steel, Doni's body is the same compared to other Campione. Thus he definitely feel the pain when he was attacked.

In front of him, Vali was still laughing while circles with unknown circle of runes piled up one after another. Each of Vali's punches were powered by these complex magic circles, of course Doni couldn't recognize them because he was a failure of magic. But he definitely knew by instincts that what Vali was using were more advanced type of magic compared to the magic association of Italy.

**BING!**

Vali then charged at him, the same magic circle appearing at his side in a straight line.

Having no choice, Doni threw his sword like a javelin to destroy the magic circles. But as the sword continued to pierce them, another line of magical circles appeared of the right side of Vali. It continued to blast through Doni's defenses, giving him some of the worst injury he ever received from a fight.

"Hahaha," Vali's laughed echoed and Doni couldn't help but wonder about the reason why his opponent was laughing.

His condition was not the best. His upper torso was full of wounds and even though his armor recreates itself, Doni was sure that the wound won't just disappear.

**[**Hehehe…**]**

Just as Doni was hit but Vali's magic enhanced punch, he heard another voice coming from the body of his opponent. The voice was deep and has the aura of power, as if the voice belonged into a deity.

**[**Congratulations brat… you're the second one who made Vali snap because of joy… be honored for you appeased the Hakuryuukou…**]**

"Eh? What's a Haluryubou? Is it edible?"

Doni made an idiotic sound while continuing to search for the owner of the voice. Just when was about to recall his sword, Vali was already in front of him, with his battle freak smile. Though his silver hair was shadowing his face, Doni could see the blue eyes glowing faintly underneath.

"Haha…" he continued to laugh while releasing more magic from his body.

Using his silver arm, the King of Swords destroyed his attack, but another one hit him. It came from Vali's free hand.

**[Half Dimension!]**

The ability to steal his surrounding's power activated. This time, Vali made sure to steal the power of Doni's silver sword that was imbued with his magic. Doni relied on his super instincts to get some distance from the enemy

"Ooof!"

Before the sword of silver can even return, Doni's abdomen was pierced by Vali's magically enhanced punch. Blood escaped from his mouth and stomach, this was the first time that he was damaged by someone in his fight.

Although he collapsed on his knees, Doni made sure to stab Vali's own abdomen with his sword. Naturally, the silver sword pierced his armor like paper and continued on his already ruptured organs. Doni was sure that this was what he needed to end the fight.

But he was wrong,

Vali didn't allow Doni to retract his sword. He sent a powerful punch that buried Doni's lower half in the ground. Vali also buried both of his feet in the ground and continued to hit Doni with his enhanced punches from left to right. Even though Doni was able to block some of the hits using his silver arm, he was still hurt. Without the authority of Siegfried, he wasn't invincible, he only has the sword that can cut everything.

But even if he can cut through everything in existence, if the target doesn't go down, it was useless.

Circles carrying unidentifiable runes appeared everywhere around them. But instead of making them empower his punch, Vali made all of them explode.

Each circle was comparable into a powerful C4 and there are more than 100 of them around. Each of the runic circles was 1 meter large and is imbued with Vali's magic. The explosion blasted all the land before them and the King of Swords was buried underneath the land.

Vali then punched the ground with all of his power, creating a powerful earthquake that was sure to squash Doni's body underneath.

Thus the battle between the Sixth and the Seventh came into conclusion.

A draw

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Ahaha, I really thought that I was a goner!" Doni exclaimed as he ate food from left to right. "If Vali didn't return the **Man of Steel**, I would've been crushed underground!" He continued as he also ate the food on Andrea's plate.

"You were just lucky!" Andrea yelled from beside Doni. "If Lord Kusanagi was late by even a second, you would've died!" He yelled, his eyes burning with rage.

"Ahaha, are you worried about me, Andrea?" Doni asked. "As expected, you're a true friend! I'm glad to have met you!" The King of Swords said.

"Of course I was worried!" Andrea exclaimed while pulling out some papers on his suitcase. "You still haven't written your last will! You will bring trouble even in death if you didn't sign this!"

The Lord and his Retainer continued to yell at each other while eating.

The current location was Erica's mansion. After Vali made the last attack, he used the **[Invoke]** to call upon the** [Ram] **before he collapsed from blood loss. Erica was the one who took his body back in the mansion. After he dug out his way from underneath, Doni also followed them in the mansion.

Vali was currently sleeping on his room, almost all of his wounds have already healed in just a few hours. Erica was surprised to see this kind of insane regeneration, but after seeing Vali fight Verethragna and Salvatore Doni, she should get used in seeing him in such a state.

"So, Dame Blandelli, how is the condition of Lord Kusanagi?" Andrea asked.

Erica sighed but showed a smile of relief. "My Lord was close to death. He lost half of his blood, numerous bones were broken and organs were sliced. Naturally, his heart stopped from beating and he also stopped breathing." Her words made Andrea widen his eyes in worry. "But don't worry; he's on his bed and sleeping peacefully. Almost all of his wounds have healed thanks to one of his Authorities."

"…Sometimes, I'm still unable to believe existences such as Campiones," Andrea said honestly and Erica agreed. There's nothing more ridiculous than a Campione.

Then again, they are beings that managed to slay a god after all. They have far surpassed logic and impossibility.

"Heh, my beloved rival won't die just because of that," Doni exclaimed. "He did say before he curried me underneath the earth that he wanted to fight me again! Hahaha, what a great guy!"

""He… he wanted you fight you again?!""

Was the horrified reply of the two.

"Haha, that man is a real battle freak. He enjoyed every moment of out fight even though he was damaged badly." Doni explained, still eating the food that was maid by Arianna, who is by the way still recovering from the fight that she just saw.

"And you didn't?" Asked by a doubtful Andrea.

"At first I did," Doni said with a rare non-idiotic voice. "Then I became scared…"

The two stared at Doni while giving curious gazes. The King of Swords revealed a small smile while putting down his utensils and lifting both of his hands, that were trembling for some reason.

"..Scared?"

"Yeah, no matter what I do, that guy continues to stand up. No matter how I attack him, he just returns them with his own. I cannot understand him; I can't imagine how he can laugh while fighting me. That guy… he's a really scary opponent. Even if he dies, he'll just come back with his thirst for battle… he can be cut, but he won't stay down… instead, he will just stand up and blow those magic right into your face, hahaha. That guy is a real battle freak."

"A battle freak, huh? I certainly agree," Erica sighed.

"Ohoho, speak of the devil, he's already here," Doni said with a smile, Erica and Andrea looked at the direction where Doni was staring.

After some hour of sleeping, Vali stood with his normal clothes. There was no scratch and wound that can be seen on his body, it didn't look like he just fought a monster earlier.

"How's you wounds, King of Swords?" Vali asked, his wry smile taking place on his face.

Doni just shrugged. "My abdomen has started healing, though I think that it'll take longer for my bones to regenerate. You really brought a lot of pain to me, you know,"

"That's good," Vali stated. "Do heal faster; I want to battle you again as soon as possible. Next time I will win," he stated.

Erica sighed at Vali's attitude, "You've just came back from the dead and you're already thinking about battling Lord Salvatore?"

"Of course," Vali replied. "Fighting someone powerful is my only way of living. Because I will get bored if powerful beings cease to exist," he muttered with his trademark smile.

"Hahaha," Doni laughed. "Sure, we can be the best buddies and fight whenever we want!"

"That's good to hear," the battle freak said. "Rivals are essential if you want to be powerful."

Erica just sighed as Vali continued to converse with the King of Swords. However, she was glad that her Lord found a new ally in the form of the sixth Campione. Fighting the King of Swords into a draw was a really impressive achievement, considering that Vali was just recently reborn.

"Erica," she heard her name being called by her Lord. She turned around to see Vali smirking like a battle freak, another feeling of bad premonition dawned on her.

"We're going back to Japan," he stated. "I want to fight the Balkan's Devil…"

Erica sighed. Battling two Campiones in one day? This must be a new record…

* * *

AN notes.

Wow, I finished this chapter in less than a day… this was only a short battle with the King of Swords and the result was a draw. Vali died while Doni was stuck under the earth, if Vali didn't used the Ram and waited for Doni to be crushed he would've won, but he would've died.

I made up the dragon-slayer effect in Doni's Man of Steel. Feng Lengshun for reminding me about Sigfried's history being a dragon slayer. In this way, Doni became an eve more dangerous opponent because of Vali's weakness.

The total time that was spent in resting and battling was six hours overall. Vali will use the Gale to return back to Japan and challenge Marquis Voban and rescue Yuri.

Warning, when Vali snaps, run for your life. He would destroy everything while laughing craziliy.


	6. Tyrant meets Devil I

The wind began to pick up, starting as an autumn breeze.

Immediately it became stronger, from blowing winds to a cyclone, and then bone-chilling strong winds, finally becoming a gale that heralds a storm.

In the centre of the swirling storm winds, Vali's figure became gradually tangible. Behind the Hakuryuukou, Erica's body also appeared.

The ancient Persian Warlord named Verethragna was the god of victory possessing ten incarnations. Becoming the protector god of the people through the changing times, the **[Gale]** symbolized this attribute of his. Transforming into the wind blowing over the Eurasian continent, he protected the people of all lands.

As an Authority of Vali Kusanagi, this was extremely helpful in travelling fast along with other companions.

Using this Authority in Balance Breaker can add some new effect like turning the armor into wind. However, using this Authority without the armor only provides transportation to places where Vali has been before.

The current location was Japan, where a strong storm was currently residing.

Vali noticed the abnormal surge of magic surrounding the storm. There's no doubt that it was summoned by a powerful being like a god or a Campione.

He believed the latter to be responsible.

"The storm confirms that man's presence," Vali muttered silently as he grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans. "Regardless, the additional magic will power up the **[Half Dimension].**" He added as he dialed a number which called him earlier, before his duel with the King of Swords.

"Mariya Hikari, it is I, Kusanagi Vali."

When the other line picked up, Vali introduced himself with a formal tone. From beside him, Erica sighed, the man simply cannot act casual even when talking in phone. But she guessed that it is fitting for a Devil King. Besides, she can't imagine Vali having other personality other than being a battle freak and a serious person.

Imagining him as a happy-go-lucky or a comedian brings a sense of repulse to her.

"Onii-sama! Are you already in Japan?!" The girl from the other line asked, disbelief clear on her voice. "How'd you do that? Only hours ago, you were in Sardinia!"

"How I arrived here is irrelevant," Vali replied. "I require you to tell me if you are in a safe location. A possible battle that can destroy the city may happen, and Mariya Yuri will be sad if her sister is to be harmed in any way," he continued.

"Eh? Battle? What are you talking about, Onii-sama?" Hikari questioned. "But yes, I'm in the main house of the Mariya household. We've evacuated the city because of the storm and the warning of the Committee."

"That is fortunate, indeed," Vali muttered. "Remain where you are and just wait. I will definitely bring back Mariya Yuri when I visit."

"I understand, Onii-sama," Hikari replied. "I believe in Onii-sama so I will obey… So please, return safely along with Onee-sama…"

"Do not worry," Vali smiled. "I will do that."

* * *

Sitting on a throne, Marquis Voban smiled in excitement. All of the pieces were gathered, he can finally summon another god to slay and this time, there will be no one who will interrupt him, much less stop him.

"My liege," a sudden voice spoke, it belonged to the Great Knight of Bronze Black cross.

"Hm?" The old man retuned.

"My familiars have confirmed that the Seventh Campione, Kusanagi Vali has indeed arrived in Japan by means of a strange magic," Liliana reported while kneeling before the first Campione.

Upon hearing the name of the said Campione, Yuri raised her head; shock was clear from her expression.

'_Vali-kun… became a Campione…?'_ was the thought that was running at her head. It doesn't take a genius to guess what will happen if there are two Campiones in one place. Especially if one of them is the incarnation of a battle loving berserker.

- But, there's no way.

Vali Kusanagi cannot defeat Sasha Dejanstahl Voban. Even if the former was a true devil in blood, the gap in power was simply overwhelming. The Devil of Budapest has lived for over 300 years while Vali was only 15 no matter how you look at it, Vali doesn't stand a chance. Though both belonged to the level of Campiones, their difference in power and experience was overwhelming.

The old man had already mastered his special powers, but the youth was still unskilled.

It would be like a kitten challenging a tiger, but Yuri's intuition declared that if Vali Kusanagi fought with Sasha Dejanstahl Voban—

NO! She doesn't want Vali to fight the Marquis, even if he somehow wins, he will still gain fatal injuries, and she can't stand to see him like that.

However, despite the fact that she doesn't want Vali to fight, a part of Yuri was secretly hoping that Vali will come for her.

She doesn't want to be separated from him.

And so, the Hime-Miko became confused with her own feelings and desires.

* * *

After Vali finished his talk with Hikari, he and Erica went in the place where the most magical powers were leaking. In a library located in a quiet residential neighborhood.

"Erica," Vali spoke before they entered.

"What is it, my Lord?" Erica asked, she felt that it was better to address Vali respectfully during crisis like this.

"If the Marquis is indeed here, a chance that something dangerous inside is quite high. If I engage in a battle, I will not be able to protect anyone, I will be entrusting Mariya Yuri to you," he muttered. "But since there may be unpredictable things, I want to bless you with divine protection by using Verethragna's **[Youth]**. It will boost your power and magical resistance to the point where you will be unaffected by the Authority of turning people into salt. However, the requirement for using it is, by all means, weird.

Erica widened her eyes. "By weird, does it include something like exchanging blood?" She asked, remembering a certain martial arts show with the same idea.

Vali shook his head. "It's close, but we will not exchange blood. To grant the **[Youth]** I must sent the magic directly into your body."

"Directly into my body…?" Erica questioned before a theory appeared on her mind. The method was similar on how to successfully use magic on a Campione, to blew magic directly inside their body. A wild blush appeared on her face as she realized what Vali was implying. "S-so… we will kiss?" she weakly asked, excitement was hinted on her voice.

"Indeed," Vali replied. "To use this power, we need to make out… as Albion calls it."

"Ma-make out?!" Erica yelled. "W-well, I don't mind it, I certainly don't. This would be useful to our advantage and mission so… by all means, my lips are yours," she muttered while staring directly at Vali.

Leaning closer to her lord, Erica offered her lips without hesitation. Her heart was beating wildly as she remembered the ecstasy that she felt the first time when she shared a kiss with her lord. When they swore oaths with each other, which was the first time that she kissed someone.

Vali also leaned forward, his expression showing a little nervousness about the act that they were about to do. This must be because Vali has never done something like this, and his first time was also with her. Erica found this side of him rather cute, she didn't thought that her lord, the one who fought the God of Victory and the King of Swords without a hint of anxiousness, will be nervous by kissing a girl.

Erica released a soft sigh as Vali's lips made contact with her. Because her lord was such a klutz in matters like this, Erica decided to control their pace. It began with a light touch between the lips, but it soon evolved to Erica's lips licking Vali's, and then beginning to suck, and proceeding to boldly extend her tongue to entangle with his. Erica's tongue wantonly moved throughout Vali's mouth full of temptation.

Erica could feel the extreme ecstasy, but it was overcome by the power that was being transferred inside her. She can feel her sense, strength and even magical reserves increasing every passing moment. But she only focused her mind and body on returning the lousy kiss that Vali was giving to her.

Even with the protection being finished, she continued to greedily savor his lips.

* * *

Liliana Kranjcar felt two presences enter the library. The one who was in the front was a silver haired boy while the one who followed behind him was a familiar strawberry blonde girl who was a Great Knight from the rival organization.

Erica Blandelli

'_So the news about her being the Seventh's Knight is true…' _Liliana confirmed as she continued to observe the boy with the dark silver hair. Just like the Marquis, the boy emitted an aura fit for a king, but even though he was just recently reborn, his presence was already on the same level as the old Marquis.

That moment, the Marquis' dead servant tried to attack.

However, before it could even get close, Erica blocked the attack with her sword. As she pushed the servant back with raw strength, Erica elegantly chopped the enemy with her sword, Cuore di Leone. Liliana felt something weird about her rival, but she did not pay it any heed.

Then, another dead swordsman appeared before the seventh Campione.

This time, Liliana decided to reveal herself to slash the poor soul and introduce herself to the seventh and lead him to the Marquis. But before Liliana was able to perform the task, the seventh Campione literally ripped the corpse-like body into half by only using his hands.

Liliana stopped midway as she stared incredulously at the scene. She didn't felt any Authority being activated, yet the seventh easily ripped a dead servant with his hands, not even showing the slightest on disturbance.

'_Will he do that even if his enemy is alive?'_

Liliana thought disturbingly, if that's how he acted, she doesn't want to see him fight living enemies. It would be messy and bloody and gory, enough said.

She trembled slightly when the silver-haired Campione turned to her with a bored expression on his face. He released the body of the corpse from his hands and grabbed the other dead servant that was sneaking up on him, throwing the body into the wall of the library, destroying it.

"Ah Lily, when did you come to Japan? It's been so long!"

From the sidelines, Erica greeted after chopping her fourth enemy with ease. Liliana frowned at the name that was used to call her; it seems that Erica didn't change during many years.

"Do not act so friendly, Erica Blandelli, I am not your friend, and there is no reason for you to call me like that." She replied, sending another glance to the seventh Campione who threw himself into a horde of dead servants, ripping each of them with his bare hands. Liliana cringed at the sight, and prayed for the poor souls who have died again, this time, more gruesome.

"My lord doesn't even look like he's enjoying himself," Erica said while sighing at the seventh's brutal slaughter. "Are these dead people the servants of the Marquis Voban?" She asked.

"Yes, have you heard of **[Dead Servants]**? They were released by the Marquis to take care of intruders - knowing your existences; they will definitely come and try to dispose you." She answered, hoping to bring some fear to her rival.

"Is that so," Liliana turned to the source of the voice and found that the seventh has already dispose most of the dead servants. "They don't offer a fight though; what a wate." He muttered while using a piece of handkerchief to wipe his hands.

Liliana kneeled before him. "I want to apologize for making a King dirty his hands fighting a death knight. Please grant your forgiveness. I am the Great Knight of Bronze Black Cross, my name is Liliana Kranjcar, I am honored to be in your presence, Lord Kusanagi."

"Likewise, Great Knight of Kranjcar," replied the King. "But let's get to the point. The old man Voban kidnapped a friend of mine and I'm here to get her back. The old man is here and I want you to take us to him." The seventh ordered and Liliana nodded with a slight frown. Two Devil King's in one building… that was not good.

"That was what I came to do. Please come this way."

Liliana walked towards the depths of the library. The meeting with the oldest Devil King was about to begin.

* * *

Mariya Yuri bit her lip as she sat on the ground. In front of her, the old Marquis was talking to one of his dead servants.

Forcing a human he personally slaughtered to stay in this world as one of the living dead and enforcing absolute obedience as a faithful servant.

It was atrocious. Yuri couldn't help but feel that way.

It was most likely that this corpse once opposed the devil king when he was still alive. He was probably one of the mages who once fought against him. It wasn't something doable through ordinary courage. It was a feat worthy of respect.

But, this Authority defiled that courage and ridiculed that dignity.

"Kukuku…" The old man laughed and Yuri felt shivers running down from her spine. She wanted to cry but she couldn't even make a noise because of the fear of interrupting the conversation of the Marquis.

"Why are you so quiet miko?" The old Marquis asked with a chuckle. "If you want to remain silent, I can help you with that you know?" the Marquis said with a ghastly chuckled and The Devil King's evil eyes glowed with green light.

Yuri felt terrified. Her legs, starting from below the knee were surrounded by a layer of faint light, and as they rapidly turned white all feelings were lost.

This was the Evil Eye Authority which can turn people into salt.

Right now, she was being targeted by that power. By transforming just a part of Yuri's body, it was as if Voban was trying to show off that he possessed the ability to control this authority with precision.

Yuri's face was so pale that one would think that she was a mannequin. She was slowly being turned into salt and the fear of death was consuming her. No matter how she held back, her tears didn't stopped escaping her eyes.

"Marquis, this joke has gone too far! If this girl dies, there is no other replacement."

The one who interrupted was the silver haired knight. She have returned from the task that the Devil King bestowed, Voban lowered his gaze the moment Liliana gave her warning.

The legs, which had become white inorganic matter, immediately regained their original color and feeling was restored. Yuri felt relief from the bottom of her heart.

"One would not immediately behead the chicken that laid golden eggs... Have you greeted the brat yet?"

Voban smiled again.

This was a smile with a kind of humorous feeling, a smile full of jeer.

"_You seem to be enjoying yourself, old man._"

A sudden cold voice resounded in the room followed by an extreme killing intent that made even Liliana tremble with fear. But Yuri recognized the owner of the voice, though he rarely uses that tone, the voice still belonged to him.

Entering the room, Vali stared straightly towards the Marquis; he was unflinching even though he can see that the man's eyes were glowing. Though Vali was smiling, his eyes betrayed his expression.

He was glaring at the Marquis with his cold eyes. This was the first time that Yuri has seen that expression.

Vali Lucifer was angry.

No, the correct term is fuming

Wait, he was furious.

Scratch that, he was _enraged_.

Voban smiled at the sight, his body tensing as if he was facing a Heretic God.

"You look quite young, but come to mention it; I also became a King around your age. Name yourself, youngster. I suppose you know my name already, but I do not know yours." He said in an overly arrogant tone.

Vali was silent for a moment, and his glare became even more prominent. "...Vali Lucifer." he said with so much venom laced in his tone of voice.

Erica noticed that Vali used his real name when addressing himself. She made a mental note that Vali only uses his real name when he is either furious or about to battle… or both.

Vali glanced at Yuri's condition. She looked a bit pallid, but it did not seem like she had suffered any serious attack from the Evil Eye Authority. She was watching Vali with a worried expression. Seeing her in such a state only reinforced Vali's desire to beat the old man into the inch of his life.

The thought made him smirk evilly.

"Youngster," Voban started as he cracked his lips open to reveal a sarcastic grin. "Who is this girl to you? Friend or wife? Or lover? I am sorry, but she will be mine."

"She is an acquaintance that I need to save, old man." Vali replied in a rude tone. "And no, she will not be yours. I promised her sister to return her, I'm gonna do it even it if means that I need to inflict the fear of my sight to you," he then added.

Voban yawned as if bored, and was completely unaffected.

"Oh? A youngling like you would inflict fear to an elder?" Voban's voice was full of mockery, but it didn't affect Vali. "Pray tell, how are you going to do that?"

"Simple," Vali's smile got wider and his eyes seemed to glow with extreme intensity.

As if he found a prey that he would toy around before devouring.

"I will beat you until the mere mention of my name will make you run to the ends of the world,"

"Oho?"

Voban raised an eyebrow to his statement. Liliana looked at Vali as if he was crazy; Erica released a sigh but then smiled at her lord's attitude. While Yuri was silently pleading Vali to stop whatever he was doing.

"I am Sasha Dejanstahl Voban. The mention of my name makes magi cower in fear, I hunt gods and fellow Devil Kings, and you," Voban pointed at Vali. His eyes gleaming with power. "Will beat me and make me run towards the end by just hearing your name? You're just a brat while I have been living for decades before you were even born, don't act highly on me!" He declared as thunder rang loudly outside of the library.

In reply, Vali smirked. "I already managed to have a draw with the King of Swords. Compared to him, you're just an old fool who flaunts his power," he provoked. Voban raised an eyebrow while Liliana widened her eyes. Yuri just stared at Vali with eyes of reproach, clearly forgetting about her situation.

Erica just sighed, because Vali was really enraged, he wouldn't let anything stand in his way. She understand that much.

"Ho, even if you are bluffing, please do not overdo it." The Marquis declared, his voice was as sharp as swords, and as ferocious as charging wild beasts. Sitting on the chair as if it was a throne, he started to shake lightly.

"You say that you've fought Salvatore to a draw, but you have not even slaughtered a single god! Hahaha to have accomplished that, fighting that stupid fool with no other tricks than his sword, but that's enough of casual talk. Tell me, did Salvatore say anything about me during your playtime?" The old Devil King asked as he laughed with great mirth.

"That he did, old man," Vali lied smoothly. "He mentioned that as the oldest King and as well as the senior visiting personally from afar, you would definitely want to have a competition of strength with me. He even said something about understanding about an elderly body, and something about bowing down in service to the power of the young..."

Vali continued to provoke the Marquis, not caring if he starts a fight. No, in fact, Erica was sure that Vali wanted a fight.

Voban looked very happy, and was smiling mercilessly.

"That foolish brat has done it this time." The Marquis muttered, his voice was full of glee. "To make an opponent out of a brat who has not even been King for a year was not my mission. However - feel honored, for I will play along since you've returned here quickly after having a duel with a fool."

Because Voban got mocked by his mortal enemy, he needed to let his frustration at someone. That someone is Vali.

Vali smiled, he had successfully provoked the old man. Now, all was left was the fight that he have been waiting.

"Brat - as you have requested, take this girl back. However, in exchange, you and the girl will become the prey for my hunt."

Voban violently grabbed Yuri's arm and threw her towards Vali.

Vali caught Yuri within his arms. Yuri's body was trembling slightly, her face pale and bloodless, as if extremely frightened, in attempt to comfort her, Vali gently stroked her back. Yuri in response clung tightly to him, sobbing into his chest.

"Do not worry, Mariya Yuri, nothing bad will happen."

Vali assured her, though Yuri wants to object, she also wanted to believe in him.

"Thirty minutes," Voban loudly declared. "Take this girl, and go wherever you want. I will set off from here thirty minutes later to take the lives of you and the girl. You can hide anywhere you want. I will pursue to the corners of the world in order to hunt down and corner you. These are the rules of the hunt, understood?"

"I object," the silver haired Campione declared. Erica stared at him incredulously along with Yuri.

"I wish to have a fight to death, right here, right now,"

Vali declared, in response, the old Marquis laughed insanely.

"A battle to the death?!" The Marquis yelled while laughing. "You are too arrogant for someone who haven't lived half of your life, brat!" Voban's laugh echoed towards the empty walls of the library.

"No," Vali countered. "I am merely too furious to play games with an old man." He replied with a cold voice, his smile matching the hardness of his eyes.

"Foolish! Just like that Salvatore and Alec, are all young generation like this?" Voban mocked. "Heed my generosity boy, for when our battle starts, you will wish that you've ran into the safest place you can hide! Now go, take the girl and run!"

* * *

At this time, Erica chose to take action.

Until now, she had been waiting in a corner of the reading room with the cursing Liliana. However, seeing that Vali doesn't want to take the offer of the Marquis, she decided to take action and remind her lord of their mission.

"My Lord," Erica walked closer to Vali and spoke. Because of the Protection that Vali granted, she was confident to interrupt the talk of the two Campione. "Please accept the Marquis' generous offer. Our main reason for coming here is to rescue Mariya-san and her safety should be first. We can take the 30 minutes to offer security and take her far from here," she explained.

Vali, despite his rage, listened to Erica's reason. He wanted to fight the old man so badly, but he was also concerned about Yuri.

As much as he hated to do it, Vali showed his back into the enemy.

Even with his rage, he could not risk Yuri. He promised Hikari to return her sister, and he will do it.

He gritted his teeth and punched the solid wall, making the poor reinforced cement crumble into dust.

"I understand," he whispered through his gritted teeth. "We will ensure Mariya Yuri's safety…"

"I'm glad that you've listened to your Knight's request," Erica said with a smile. "This may be presumptuous for me to ask but, can I ask you a favor?"

Vali, discarding his rage, stared at Erica with a curious expression.

"The Knight over there," Erica pointed at Liliana who was grumbling about threats and killing a certain rival. "Liliana Kranjcar would like to abandon the service to her tyrannical lord. She wishes to accompany and help you this time, in exchange for protection against the Mqrquis, can you permit it?"

Erica casually asked. Upon hearing her name, Liliana glared at her rival, her eyes were almost releasing tears from the Diavolo Rosso's blackmail about certain novels and plots.

Vali smiled lightly at Erica's manipulative nature.

"I still have not agreed to this!" Liliana yelled, forgetting that her (former) lord was still in the room.

Upon seeing her reaction, Erica smiled. Just one more push and she could get a powerful ally and save her friend from the Marquis' schemes. Just like hitting twp birds with one stone.

"Come on now Lily," she said with a playful voice. "Your grandfather sent you to serve the Marquis. I know that it is even against your will, isn't it time for you to be yourself? Liliana Kranjcar. If you have never sworn allegiance to the Marquis verbally, then which king you choose is your decision... I don't want to see my rival regretting the path that she'd never desired in the first place." Erica continued, while Liliana was glaring in the ground.

Meanwhile, the Marquis just stared at the scene, not interested in the slightest.

"Follow you own will Lily," Erica declared. "That's what a Knight do. They are not forced to serve anyone, they swear allegiance to lords who they found to be the right one for them! I am not asking you to serve under my lord; I am simply reminding you of the way of the Knight!"

While Erica was declaring her words, Vali merely continued to comfort Yuri who was still clinging tightly to him.

"So," Marquis Voban started, still sitting on his throne while lazily watching the scene. "Will you still follow me, Kranjcar?"

There was silence in the room. Erica knows that she have already overstepped her bounds by trying to change Liliana's loyalty in front of her King. Even with Vali's divine protection, Erica still evaded the Devil King's gaze.

Liliana grumbled as she stared at Erica, before saying her decision.

"I express my deepest apologies," Liliana said out loud. "Liliana Kranjcar would now request to be withdrawn from your services. Please forgive me for refusing to stain my chivalry by participating in this farce that concerns the kidnapping of the weak and womenfolk."

"Dare to refuse the tyrannical king?" Voban questioned. "Foolish! However, this may well be the role model of a knight."

Voban smiled generously. However, that smile was full of malice.

"By my own hands, I will allow you to join the ranks of the **[Dead Servants]**. Without a doubt, that Diavolo Rosso, who convinced you to betray me will also be together as well. You won't be lonely with that, right? Girls with the courage to refuse a King, you are worthy to become warriors under me."

The Marquis declared, this time, Vali's the one who interjected.

"Who said that I'll allow you to do that?" He asked with a cold voice rivaling the frozen tundra. "After this battle, I will make sure that you will fear not only me, but also devils and anything related to them."

Liliana couldn't help but stare with awe at the silver-haired Campione.

The man was defending girls from the tyrant, even going as far as threatening their opposer. Just like a protagonist, a perfect character for the new novel that was on her head.

Hearing Vali's words, Voban scoffed. "Don't be mistaken. A brat like you can never satisfy my hunger a tiny bit. A newborn king can only be this level. However if you can prove me wrong and let me witness the power that overcame the other brat Salvatore, then I shall return to my country. Tonight, is a rare moment for my blood to boil from excitement. The chance to enjoy fighting to my heart's content! So hurry up brat! The timer will start once you leave this place."

Voban reminded Vali of the thirty minutes time.

"Tch," Vali snorted. "I should be the one saying that," he said loudly before turning to Liliana and Erica. Yuri was still glued to him, she apparently calmed down by a bit.

"Let's go. Erica, take your friend with us."

Vali ordered and Erica smiled. She grabbed Liliana's hands before linking her remaining free hand with Vali's extended hand.

With that, Vali activated the **[Gale] **and left the cursed place where the oldest Devil King was residing.

* * *

AN notes: So after snapping back in Naples, Vali is now enraged because of Voban. He sure changed into an emotional character. But bringing out more emotions will also change his Sacred Gear to awaken new powers!

Yes, there's a reason why Vali used the Youth at Erica… don't ask…

Because I want more chapters in this story, I decided to split the chapters in two. I am currently planning the battle with the help of Sir **Feng** **Lengshun**. I also want to thank him for the assistance, without his help, I would be very problematic about the plot. There's also **PChesire** whose wild ideas keep popping and popping.

There's nothing really much about this chapter. It just shows the recuing of Yuri and Liliana's liberation from the tyrannical King. Voban was really generous, though Vali wanted to have a fight to the death.

By the way, I want to ask a question. Since summer is about to end and aside from Melqart, Athena will appear later. Should I write some parts of Vali's life in school in the story? I think that some humorous and non-god activities are important to show Vali's other side.

The update for the next chapter may take some days, I'm planning to update some of my stories first.


	7. Tyrant meets Devil II

The **[Gale]** took Vali and the others into the outskirts of the city. Because the news about the storm made the most of the people evacuate, having a fight in the city is possible. However, Vali doesn't like obstacles when he's fighting.

Despite being a battle freak, Vali still has some concern about the cities in Japan. Destroying them would provide inconvenience of transport if he was to travel around, either hunting for new enemies or searching for artifacts.

The actual concern about other's inconvenience didn't pass his mind at all.

Such was a brain of a battle maniac.

Taking shelter from the rain, Vali and the others went into an abandoned convenience store close to a gas station. Because of the threats of a Devil King, the main organization of Japan did something to make the people inhabiting the city evacuate to reduce casualties if a King's Wrath were to happen.

Even though she was far from the old Marquis, Yuri was still shaking in fear. She was sticking closely to Vali and it was making a certain Knight jealous.

"Vali-kun… I really think that this idea is not good," Yuri muttered as she adorned the expression of a really concerned lady. She understood perfectly that if a battle was to happen, neither Vali or Voban would be unscathed.

Vali tilted his head at Yuri's words.

"I believe that it is truly justifiable," he replied while grabbing a drink for himself. Normally, this would be called stealing, but it is a privilege of a King to take whatever he wants. Vali was already using his position to do what he desired. "That old fool used an Authority to you. I cannot let such act go unpunished; I will teach him a lesson that he will never forget for even thinking of something to harm you." Vali unconsciously said a sentence that was easily misunderstood.

Yuri, being the pure Shrine Princess Maiden, of course she misunderstood the meaning of Vali's words to something romantic.

"Bu-but!"

Yuri tried to say something but Vali stopped her by raising his hand.

"Nothing will make me change my decision. That old man won't take back his words… I was also serious about beating him into the inch of his life for doing something like that. Claiming you as his own possession was a mistake, that's because you already belong to someone else."

The Hime-Miko blushed again at his words. _Could it be? Could Vali-kun finally decide that he will claim me?_

"Wha-what exactly do you mean by that?

"Vali!"

His words made the Hime-Miko ask with a red face and a voice of complain from the Diavolo Rosso for cheating right in front of her. Meanwhile, the silver-haired Knight watched the scene unfold; though she was adorning such an expression, she seemed to be watching with great interest and had no intention of diverting her gaze.

"Of course I was talking about Mariya Yuri's younger sister," Vali spoke with a clear voice.

"…Little sister…?" Yuri asked with a frozen expression, as if her hopes were broken into a million pieces.

Erica sighed while patting Yuri's shoulder and showing a gaze of sympathy. What should they expect from a man whose brain only focuses on people that he can battle?

"Yes," Vali continued while having an expression of understanding. "Mariya Hikari has claimed you. She would often say that she loves you very much. I admire that part of her that declares her love in public. Although that kind of relationship is not common, and furthermore, being both females will be difficult; know that I will never change my views on your… sibling relationship. I cannot say anything for I also dote a little on Shizuka."

Not only did Vali misunderstand Yuri and Hikari's relationships, he also revealed that he adores his little sister.

"…"

"…"

The two girls stared at Vali with a resentful look.

* * *

Seeing that the god-slayer was in a tight situation, Liliana decided to use this time to take action. Right now they are facing a powerful opponent, and the said opponent threatened to turn her and Erica into a mindless servants.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation. But I do believe that we have a situation in our hands, Kusanagi Vali."

The fairy-like Knight spoke, earning the attention of the three. Erica returned into her normal self while Yuri continued her worried about the upcoming battle. Vali on the other hand, didn't seem disturbed at all.

"Marquis Voban is one of the most feared Campione. There's a high chance that he will try to kill you," Erica muttered with a concerned voice. She imitated Yuri and leaned tightly on Vali's free hand. This act made the Hime-Miko aware of another rival.

"That's fine," Vali replied, there was no hint of worry on his voice. "I also intend to do the same. I only need the knowledge about the deities that he has killed. Based on his earlier Authorities, I would suspect that he gained the power to raise the dead from a God of Death like Hades, the eye that can turn anyone into salt must be from those legends where the deity or demon owns a terrifying eye… maybe a Cyclops, but normally, a demon will own such power…"

As Vali stated his theory, Liliana got surprised by his fast hypothesis. Erica was considering his words and Yuri was looking at Vali like she wanted to say something. Noticing this, Vali stared back at her with a look saying that do-you-know-something?

Blushing under his intense gaze, Yuri nodded weakly.

"I-I discovered something with my Spirit Vision while I was back there. About the deity that controls sun and wolf along with the deity that can resurrect the dead," Yuri muttered with a weak voice.

Vali nodded. "That is indeed helpful. Because the enemy holds some many powers, I want to try something in this duel. But to do that, the requirement is that I must gain the knowledge about their Authorities. I also need to have a sufficient knowledge about the deities for this move. If I can meet those requirements, the chance for victory will rise drastically, but I don't think that I can acquire such knowledge in a short amount of time."

Erica narrowed her eyes deviously at Vali's words. A smile befitting a devil appeared on her beautiful face.

"Actually, there's a way," she voiced with her usual elegant tone.

Vali stared at Erica with a rare expectant look. Erica guessed that he was thinking something about the lines of, 'If I can acquire the knowledge, I can fight the old man.'

"The magic is called **Instruction**, which is an ability that can pour knowledge into the mind in very short time."

Upon hearing Erica's words, Liliana nodded and Yuri also recalled the common technique.

"That is true," Liliana voiced her approval. "However, do not forget that simple magic will not affect a Campione. How do you plan to execute that magic to Kusanagi Vali."

Erica smirked at Liliana's question. The answer was so obvious.

"Yes, because no human magic can affect a Campione's body, it is impossible. However, another method exists; applying the magic through the mouth." Erica winked at Vali to emphasize her words.

"In other words, kissing… or as Albion calls it, 'Making out'"

As they heard what he said, both Liliana and Yuri's face became red like a tomato.

"E-Erica!" Liliana yelled with a blushing face. "Y-you would do such a method?!"

The European fairy yelled and Erica just nodded.

"Of course, because there is no other way. Besides, I am Vali's Knight, it is my duty to do that… Ah, since Yuri-san here knows the identity of the two deities, why don't we share the work? It would be beneficial to both of us, is it not?"

Erica asked as she turned her gaze to Yuri who was processing what she just said.

"E-eh?! Ki-kissing Vali-kun wi-with two of us? Th-that is indecent!"

The Hime-Miko complained with a loud voice. However, Erica blatantly ignored her and proceeded to go on her own pace.

"Yes. Do remember that we don't have much time; it would be a lot faster if we do it simultaneously. Besides… you will get to kiss him," Erica, with her devilish smirk, said to Yuri who was blushing madly. "Make haste on your decision, the time for our safety is nearing every passing moment."

Yuri tilted her head downwards and began to think about the situation. It would be indeed faster if they do it in the same time, but that means that Vali will need to kiss both of them. She didn't expect to have her first kiss with him in this kind of situation. But there's no other way and they don't have much time in the first place.

"What is your decision?" Erica asked, seemingly impatient.

After a few seconds, Yuri raised her head. Tears were forming on her eyes and her face was as red as Ddraig. "I-I will do it! For the sake of Vali-kun, I will assist him!" she exclaimed with a voice full of determination. "Erica-san, please take care of the knowledge concerning Osiris! I will take care about the knowledge about the wolf deity."

Hearing her words, Erica nodded, hiding her triumphant smirk.

* * *

After a minute of readying, Yuri and Erica went with Vali in a quiet place where they would not be disturbed. Erica was pressing her body at Vali's back while Yuri was tightly hugging his front torso, both women were gazing at him passionately. Of course, Vali didn't notice that.

"I am sorry for forcing you, Mariya Yuri. If you want, you can quit; Erica can do both of them."

"N-no!" Yuri objected while staring at Vali. "Be-because I am the main reason for this incident, I will take responsibility! Please, allow me to do this… I wouldn't mind doing this with you…" she whispered with a weak voice.

Getting impatient, Erica took the first step by turning Vali's head and stealing his lips greedily. She didn't wasted any time as her wet lips continued to encompass with Vali's, the sound of their kiss was loud enough to be heard in the area.

After a few seconds, Erica released Vali and gestured Yuri to follow what she did.

Hesitantly, Yuri also leaned forward and squarely kissed the Campione. Unlike the bold and unrestrained Erica, it carried unfamiliarity and embarrassment, a stiff kiss. Nonetheless, Vali still felt the pleasure of sharing a kiss with the frail miko.

Holding Vali's face between her hands, Yuri pressed her lips down forcefully. The clumsy but powerful movement seemed to express her determination. She quietly opened her mouth and gently covered Vali's lips.

Ten seconds, twenty seconds. As time passed, there were no signs of her lips letting go.

Right after kissing Erica, Yuri stole his lips. It was normal that Vali pulled back to get a breath of air. But the moment he did, Erica pulled him to offer her own lips. As if putting forth her full strength, a kiss full of passion.

Overwhelmed by this sweet pleasure, Vali felt his mind going numb. As a result, he too, gradually responded to the intensity of Erica's passion.

Gripping the other's lips with his own, he savored that sense of softness, wetting it with saliva.

The air echoed with the sound of wet kisses. In short time, the two of them were kissing each other's lips with ever increasing intensity.

As if trying not to get defeated, Yuri also planted soft kiss on Vali's neck. The Hime-Miko also did something daring such as actually licking his neck down to his well toned chest. Of course to do this, Yuri unbuttoned his shirt.

While Erica was monopolizing his lips, she was also roaming her hands on his body. Yuri was also doing the same while kissing and licking his chest to his neck. The Hime-Miko was showing an expression that look like she was delighted from some reason.

To think that Yuri will do something like this, Vali was genuinely surprised.

The instant Erica released him, Yuri waited for Vali take a deep breathe before she stole his lips. Yuri used an even more intense motion to press her lips back upon Vali's lips; she continued to lick his lips without any of her usual gentleness.

This time, Erica was the one who began to kiss Vali's neck while feeling his well toned body. Although he was already feeling extreme pleasure, Vali was still aware of the soft sensation that was being forced in his back.

As he separated from Yuri to breathe, he was soon pulled again for another one, this time, an ever deeper kiss than before. The two of them exchanged saliva, entangling with each other, melting together. Embracing Vali tightly, Yuri continued to press her lips upon his.

Shyly, she extended her tongue and invaded Vali's mouth, entangling her tongue with his. Vali returned her kiss and began to suck on her tongue; Yuri released a cute sound as she returned the kiss with twice the passion. Their saliva mixed with each other, and both of them swallowed it without hesitation. Even though this was her first kiss, Yuri made sure that she will enjoy every moment of it.

After she reluctantly separated with him, Erica naturally replaced her position.

Sweetly pleasurable beyond compare, this was also a frantic and awkward exchange. Better yet, Vali could feel something connecting together in the depths of his heart. Erica was embracing him tightly while greedily savoring his lips. Their tongues danced with each other and their teeth clashed with each other.

Her tongue explored all of Vali's mouth, and he did the same in return. The ecstasy that they were experiencing cannot be described by mere words, it was something else entirely. A bond that was forged in a short time, yet it was stronger than steel.

Yuri who was kissing his chest moved upwards to kiss his Adam's apple. She excitedly licked his neck while using her hands to feel his body. Though her actions were daring and impure, Yuri could not restrain herself.

Erica who noticed this hugged his body as if she was claiming him. Despite her act, Yuri continued what she was doing and enjoyed every moment of it.

**[**…Vali *sob* to think that you will walk on this path… I'm so proud of you…**]**

Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the Sacred Gear, a certain dragon was releasing tears of joy.

* * *

Liliana watched with a blushing face the debauchery in front of her. The seventh Campione was making out with two girls at once, the girls were even touching him! Especially the Hime-Miko who was more daring than Erica and was doing what she wants.

Of course Liliana will never admit that she was having an inspiration because of this… weird event.

"Guh, she's also licking his abs?! How daring can she be?"

Liliana asked no one in particular. In all honesty, she has never seen something like this at all, such a daring scene and more daring women. Even she, who had written novels where girls are cornered, had never imagined such a thing!

She didn't know how many minutes have passed, but it was clear that neither of the two girls will stop soon.

Being the witness of this scene, Liliana saw how much effect Vali can have on women. Not only Erica but also Yuri was so engrossed by kissing him. They also did not mind the fact that they were sharing a single boy.

"Th-that Erica, do-doing something so bold… Mariya Yuri is also the same… despite being a Miko, she was surprisingly daring…!"

That moment, the sound of rolling thunder was heard.

The location of the thunder strike seemed quite far. Looking out the window, the night sky was filled with dark clouds, and the rain was increasing continually. Rain, Wind and Thunder was Voban's infamous Authority to control weather. He was surely giving them a sign

In other words, thirty minutes have passed.

* * *

Running—

Under the intense thunder and rain, groups of gray shadows were running.

Shadows - no, if one looked carefully, those were the silhouettes of wolves. They numbered about thirty or forty.

A pack of wolves colored gray like a rat's fur.

However, the sizes of the wolves were abnormal, for their tall and well-built bodies could easily be mistaken for a horse's.

As for the location, they were heading towards the place where Vali and the others were staying. The pack of 15-20 wolves were heading for them, there's not doubt that they intend to kill or weaken them for the Marquis' enjoyment.

"So these are the Wolves called by the Marquis? These are complete monsters."

"I am also seeing them for the first time. The Marquis is able to call forth hundreds of these Wolves and can easily eradicate ten to twenty villages or towns with them."

While Erica said her honest opinion, Liliana expressed her wariness about the large wolves. In the other hand, Vali was still composed as ever. Beside him, Yuri was furiously blushing while scolding herself for the impure act that she did with him minutes ago.

"Erica the Protection is still usable, correct?" Vali asked as he turned his gaze towards the female Knight who was smiling passionately at him.

"Yes it is," Erica replied, leaning against Vali with a seductive smile. "Those wolves won't be too much of a bother because of the protection you bestowed."

Vali nodded. "I'm leaving them to you; I will need to face a battle of my own. I will entrust protecting Mariya Yuri to both of you, Erica and Liliana Kranjcar." He turned into the silver haired Knight who nodded with respect.

As the large pack of wolves attacked, Erica and Liliana took action and fought them using their respective weapons. While Liliana was fighting one wolf at a time; Erica was taking five opponents at once. This was naturally because of the Protection that boosted her strength, magic, resistance and other attributes.

Even though there were many wolves, Erica kept her calm and slew as much as she can. But no matter how powerful she was currently, the fact that they were outnumbered greatly was still a reason for them to retreat.

Finishing another wolf, Erica sighed as she held Cuore di Leone up high.

_"Come, savior of the gentiles. Promised lord born from the virgin!" _

Erica spoke softly to the silver sword and chanted the spell words. Cuore di Leone floated into the air as if led by an invisible thread.

_"By the holy name, O God of countless armies, God be praised! Hallowed be thy name!" _

One sword, two swords and then, three swords. Cuore di Leone was multiplying into similarly shaped swords which appeared in the air in front of Erica. In ten seconds, the magic silver sword had multiplied to thirteen.

"Then it is time to decide the victor, Cuore di Leone!"

This spell word became the trigger signal. The thirteen swords became thirteen arrows and flew with the speed of lightning. Aiming between the eyes of the incoming wolves, they stabbed forwards. However, blood did not seep out from their wounds. Instead, a blue black liquid flowed from their foreheads. The giant wolves' corpses melted into the darkness and vanished.

Eliminating thirteen of the pack in one motion, Cuore di Leone flew and returned to Erica's hand. At some unknown instant, it had returned to the one original sword. Erica huffed in triumph while eyeing the disappearing figure of the grey wolves.

Liliana stared at Erica with raised eyebrows. "Erica, is your sudden boost in power a part of the Protection that Kusanagi Vali bestowed?" She asked while slashing another wolf with her Maestro II

"Why yes, Lily," Erica replied. "Because of Vali's Protection, I am confident that the Marquis' Evil Eye Authority will not affect me!"

As the wolves stopped moving, Erica boldly declared the power of the Divine Protection. Liliana was staring with a hint of awe, but her pride prevented her from praising how powerful Erica currently was.

"Hohoho," A soft laugh echoed mightily in the area. Erica and Liliana unconsciously shivered from the malice that was being emitted. Looking in the darkness, both of them say the figure of the old Devil King. Erica naturally blocked Liliana's view to prevent her from being turned into salt.

"So you have the confidence to underestimate my power? How courageous of you, Diavolo Rosso," The embodiment of tyranny disguised by airs of intellectuality, the old Devil King spoke softly.

Thunder crashed, violent winds screamed, raindrops crashed repeatedly into the ground. Voban's voice carried over, completely unaffected by those noises. Casually walking to the centre while the wolves were parting like ants, was the Devil of Balkan, arrogant as ever.

* * *

Feeling the presence of the other Devil King, Vali allowed himself to smile maniacally. Beside him, Yuri looks at him with worry clear on her eyes. She held Vali's hand tightly to show her reluctance to let him go.

"Do not worry, Mariya Yuri," Vali said, in an assuring voice. "I will make sure that we will return to our normal lives after this battle."

Although he said that, Yuri was still reluctant. Seeing her reaction, Vali sighed, but his expression soon changed into a gentle smile.

"I will return with you so please, believe in me," he whispered into Yuri's ears.

The Hime-Miko tightened her grip on his hand for a moment, but finally released it.

"I, I will believe in you, Vali-kun," Yuri whispered, gazing at Vali with an expression as if she was about to cry. "But if you don't return to us, I will never listen to you again!"

In response, Vali nodded at Yuri. He walked outside of the store to meet the oldest Devil King who was being surrounded by his pet wolves. Seeing his figure, the old man showed a ghastly smile, Vali matched it with his own trademark smile.

"I love stormy nights. Wind, rain and lightning, these all make me feel mighty. You are probably the same, brat. Even though you are immature, but I am sure you and I are one of a kind."

Wearing a jet black coat over his suit, Voban spoke joyfully as it rained upon him.

"I only feel mighty when I'm beating someone who is considered strong," Vali answered with a cold voice. He was clearly directing his words at the old man.

In response, Voban chuckled. "Is that so? I must say that it sounded really good. Fighting someone also brings joy to my old blood," Voban muttered while nodding. It seems that he also understood a battle freak's heart.

Erica and Yuri listened on the side and simultaneously said "Ah, they sure understand each other" while showing an understanding expression. As both of them looked at Vali at the same time. For some reason, Vali felt a little uncomfortable.

"When I was younger, I was also like you," Voban started as he reminiscent about the past. "Challenging the strong is the only way of life for me. Whenever I go, I find opponents who can satisfy my hunger! That's why I summon gods, to relive my younger days and to fee alive!"

Vali stared with half opened eyes at Voban who was ranting.

"I don't really want to learn about your younger days. Let's just start the first round, shall we?"

Emitting an insane amount of power on his body, Vali's surroundings were squashed. He hasn't even touched anything, yet things around him like the vehicles and public property were being destroyed. The aura coming from his body is enough to crush down the surroundings.

Erica was trembling at the amount of power that Vali was releasing. Unlike his earlier battles with Verethragna and Salvatore Doni, the Vali right now was totally different. From the sheer amount of power alone, Erica already figured what was driving Vali—

—Rage

From trying to harm Yuri, Vali was angered greatly. This was the only reason for his eagerness to have the knowledge instead of rushing while throwing all of his demonic magic into Voban's face.

This was the first time that Vali was to show a King's Wrath

* * *

Voban could feel his blood getting hotter every passing moment. The power that Vali was emitting was more than enough to awaken his instinct as a Campione. The vigorousness and the excitement to fight a fellow Campione was rising into the maximum.

"Hohoho, do remember that If you fall now, there is no first or second. At most you can jump around to amuse me."

The Marquis waved his hand. Immediately, the wolves gathering around him leap forward to protect him. Some were running towards Vali, bearing their fangs at him. The remaining were heading towards Liliana and Erica, most probably they were trying to capture Yuri.

But Erica and Liliana has already set up a magic barrier.

However, Vali only gazed at the wolves with his cold hardened eyes.

The moment he did, countless runic circles appeared on their surroundings. The emblem of the original Lucifer were inscribed on each of the, this was one of Vali's wide arsenal of magic.

"Perish—"

The moment Vali said the word, all of the runic circles exploded, killing all of the wolves. Each of the circles were powerful enough to create a crater and shockwave upon their explosion. This kind of magic was the most basic for devils to learn, yet Vali learned it to a degree where it can even wound Divine Beasts.

"I'm getting tired of your games old man," Vali muttered with a voice full of cold fury. "I want to fight _now_, and you will be my opponent!" His words carried power and cold fury directed at the old Devil King.

**[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

The one who appears in front of us is covered in pure-white armour, and is emitting an amount of aura so enormous that he looks like he came from a completely different world. His aura alone was enough to destroy the wolves that were summoned by Voban.

The ground beneath where Vali was hovering was destroyed as well. Not even boulders can be seen for all of then were crushed into pieces so small that they were almost like sand. The white armor was reflecting the thunder's light and was emitting a glow of power.

Seeing his opponent, Voban laughed loudly.

"Hohoho! Is this it? This is one of the abilities used to battle Salvatore, and defeated Verethragna?! Very satisfying! This really makes me feel satisfied!" Voban asked as he stared at the glowing white armor. "I feel I must properly reward such a rare sight. If I don't do this carefully, I might crush you along with the miko - come, listen to my bidding, my servants!

Entities possessing dark demonic characteristics flowed out once again.

However this time they were not wolves, but the death knights met in the library - dead people were appearing out of the darkness with the same atmosphere around them. In their hands were swords, spears, axes and other classical weapons. On the armor they wore, many were decorated with engraved crests from knight organizations.

There were about forty of them. One would think they were summoned from five or six centuries ago from their anachronistic attire.

"My followers who have already died, you were all carefully selected warriors. Now, go hunt like dogs!"

The Devil King's laughter sounded at the same time as the fierce roars.

In addition, the death knight army began to step forward, wielding their weapons, and attacked with determination. The word 'slow' would be the wrong description to apply to these zombies. Engaging in close quarter combat with their dead faces, they displayed great intelligence and strength, just like a fierce and experienced army of knights.

"Vali, be careful everyone. I fear that they may very well be Great Knights when alive - warriors of the same rank as me. To be honest, I have no confidence in protecting Mariya-san even with your Protection!"

From the far side, fending off some of the remaining wolves, Erica yelled. But they fell on deaf ears for Vali was not even paying attention at the servants.

"_Old man_," Vali hissed with his cold voice. "I want a fight and you will give it to me. My anger will not be sated by these pathetic excuses for a servant!" He yelled as he lifted both of his hands and created a ball of demonic power on each. Behind Vali, there were numerous magic circles appearing. But unlike earlier, the symbols written on them were different.

"Destroy!"

Vali threw the balls demonic power into the forty undead. In addition, the circles behind Vali also fired magic, once they hot the target, the servants were annihilated with ease. Even when they are trying to block, their weapons and armors were just destroyed.

The army that Voban created didn't even last for a minute against the Hakuryuukou.

"_For victory, hasten forth before me. Oh, Immortal Sun, I beseech thee, grant the radiance of the Stallion to my armor."_

**[Invoke: Stallion!]**

The moment Vali muttered the incantation, his armor got covered by bright flames, and even the wings made out of light were also converted into white flames. Strangely, Vali's armor didn't melt and retained its normal form. As if the flame itself became Vali's armor.

"Because you have angered me," Vali muttered within the armor of flame. Despite his immolated armor, his voice was still cold. "I will give you the privilege to see most of my transformations,"

The moment Vali said those words, he lifted one of his hands, and a ball of flame gathered on his palm. Despite the rain, the flame of Vali's armor was not extinguished. Instead the heavy drops of water were being evaporated before they even reach close proximity into Vali's flame-like armor.

The ball of flame on Vali's hand got larger until it was in the size of a normal bus. The heat it created was enough to melt the remains of the squashed car and even the asphalted ground. The Stallion that brings the sun's radiance was not to be taken lightly.

Without a word, Vali threw the gigantic ball of flame towards Voban. High temperature flames hot enough to vaporize steel with ease were approaching the ground.

"The sun— the flames of heaven?"

Voban's face showed tension for the first time. Finally sensing the coming of danger, he watched as the gigantic ball of fire was thrown.

But instead of defending himself or running, Voban only smirked as he stared at the ball of fire.

**GROOFA**

With the sound of something being molded, Voban's figure transformed. From a human into an upright wolf with silver fur—a werewolf, and it was completely the stance of a wolf. Standing with two feet, its long bulky arms were as thick as a human, and its hands were showing the sharp claws.

Voban's body which had taken the form of a silver wolf, expanded in size instantly. Roughly ten metres in length, the massive body stopped expanding at an impossible size.

"▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

Massive roars reverberated in the stormy atmosphere. The gigantic silver wolf leaped at the huge white flames which held the concentrated energy of the sun, bared its fangs and bit the flames with its massive jaws.

Just like that, the giant wolf completely swallowed the intense fires of the sun.

Vali, who have removed his helm just a moment ago, stared at the scene with his unchanging expression. Instead of being surprised that his attack was eaten by a wolf, Vali's expression shows that he expected this to happen.

"Hohoho, what a delectable feast!**"**

Still in the form of a giant werewolf, Voban's voice was changed into a rougher tone.

"It's been a while since I've eaten a banquet like that! But let me ask you, brat. What did you feel when you saw your attack being devoured?**"**

The werewolf asked in a mocking tone. He was clearly flaunting his counterattack towards Vali.

However, Vali was not even fazed in the slightest.

"You're asking me what I felt?" He repeated with his monotone voice. "I only felt that my victory over you is closer."

Closing his eyes, Vali's armor returned into its normal state. The white flame vanished and the rain was now able to make into him. Strangely, the white armor lost all of its warmth and the drops of water didn't even evaporate in contact.

_"Heed the power of my words, let justice reveal itself, under the strength and eloquence of this incantation, for strength is ever victorious, for strength is the answer to all things."_

As Vali started to chant, the jewels in his armor started glowing in the color of gold. Strangely, the armor didn't change this time and retained its white color. Only the jewels changed overall, but still, Voban was wary. If this is another Authority, it will be dangerous, and he doesn't know the power of this Authority.

**[Invoke: Warrior!]**

"Apollo of Light is called [Phoebus Apollo], Apollo of Rats is [Apollo Smintheus], Apollo of Wolves is [Apollo Lykeios], and Apollo of Disaster is named [Apollo Loxias]. The first god that you've slain is truly versatile, is he not?"

Vali asked, but he didn't stop muttering.

"Meanwhile, Osiris is the god of death with a green skin. He was the one who judges the human sould; either sending them into heaven or punishing them for their crimes when they are still alive. This deity of death is your second one, correct?"

Vali smirked as the jewels on his armor continued to glow brightly.

"Albion… you know that do to."

**[**This is for the sake of defeating him… I'll assist you…**]**

From the depth of the Sacred Gear, Albion also released his power.

* * *

Voban kneeled on the ground as he coughed blood. His werewolf form was torn from him and it certainly felt like his soul was ripped apart from his body. It was really painful, but that's not what Voban was worried about.

"…I see now, a power that can overcome my Authorities. Such an annoying special move, but tell me, what did you do to the two Authorities?"

Though clearly injured, Voban stood upright and unfazed. Passion and calm, iron will and glory; all these were mixed together and shone from the eyes of the ancient and powerful one as he glared at Vali.

"Simple," Vali responded. The jewels on his armor was still glowing gold but there were no other changes. "Because this power only focuses on one Authority. I halved it so I can severe a huge part of your two Authorities. Though it didn't sever them completely, I'd say that they severed 85% of the two Authorities. Enough to release the souls of the undead, and to prevent you from using that troublesome form again… the side effect of this move is that I can't steal any Authority, but that's irrelevant. Thanks to the bug that I've created, I am still able to use nine other different powers."

Vali smirked at he gazed at Voban with cold eyes.

"Now it is my turn to ask you. How do you feel now that you know that I've sealed your Authorities?"

In response, Voban returned Vali's smirk.

"Hohoho, do not get cocky brat. Although you've severed two of my Authorities, I still have more! But now that it's come to this, let me reveal my trump card."

Standing with his bare torso, Voban smirked as he casted a magic and summoned a weapon that was stored in the depths.

Seeing the blade that Voban drew out of nowhere, Vali froze.

The blade that Voban drew was a two handed sword, with a bronze colored hilt and guard, the sword's blade was silver in color. It may look like an ancient sword, but there is more to that. This sword was mentioned in legends and was carried by the hero in the Norse, Siegfried, the slayer of the Gigantis Dragon, Fafnir.

The blade was none other than the dragon-slayer, Gram.

"…Must all opponents carry dragon-slaying weapons?" Vali asked no one in particular. This was the second encounter of a dragon-slayer this day, but this time, Vali cannot seal or steal it.

Seeing Vali's expression, Voban chuckled.

"Hoho, I used this sword as a catalyst to summon the Heretic Norse God, Siegfried four years ago. I would've slain him if not for the brat Salvatore who killed my god! I kept the sword for emergencies, but I did not expect to use it on a brat like you!"

Voban explained, he pointed the Gram at Vali.

"Though I'm not proficient in using swords, I just need to hit you with this. Hohoho, a dragon is a rare specimen for a hunt! My blood is getting excited because of this!"

As the old Marquis laughed, Vali prepared himself for another visit from pain.

_"May his spine be crushed; may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skull; may his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one who buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the Lord be followed: Thou shalt be purged!"_

As Vali chanted the incantation for the **[Boar]** his armor began to change for the second time. Though transforming into the **[Gale]** will provide him the ability to evade all physical attacks and weapons like sword, this was different. A sword imbued not only with dragon-slayer but also with the blood of a Dragon-King, can affect dragons no matter what form they choose to wear. In other words, even when he takes the form of a wind, he will still be cut. Dividing its size was not an option either…

As Vali finished the chant, his armor began to change. The wings of light were changed into dragon-like wings, the white armor was dyed in a black color and its shape gained more draconic features. The appearance of the armor changed into a pseudo-dragon form.

Hey, if he's gonna receive dragon-slayer power, might as well turn into a dragon.

"Let's start the second round, boy?"

Voban said with a wide smile.

"Tch, that's what I've been waiting all along. This time, I'll beat you to the inch of your life!"

Saying those words, Vali rushed towards Voban. The power of the **[Boar]** was enhancing his power for destruction, but as the effect, he can only focus on one opponent while in this form. But he will trample everything on his way to fulfill his promise of fear towards the other devil.

"Hoah!"

When Vali used his fist to attack the Marquis, Voban swung Gram on his hands. Vali didn't even care and delivered the powerful punch right into the old man's face. Even though he was old, Voban's bones were still harder than steel. The evidence of that was the still intact head after receiving and uppercut.

Vali shrugged the pain that was spreading because of his wound inflicted by a dragon slayer power. The pain that he received from Salvatore Doni's **[Ripping Arm of Silver]** was much more painful compared to Gram.

Because fighting with sword was not Voban's style in the first place, he summoned light from the skies to strike down Vali. But the half devil created multiple defensive magic circles to protect himself from the lightning.

"Heh, though I expected you to be an amateur, I did not certainly expect you to be this clumsy!"

Vali mocked as he continued to dodge Voban's clumsy swordplay. Compared to Salvatore Doni… no, he shouldn't be even compared to the King of Swords. Italy's Knight was on a different league than Voban when it comes into fighting with swords.

Punching the ground, Vali created a massive earthquake but Voban lose his balance for a moment. But even though it was only for a moment, Vali reached Voban and delivered a kick into his chin. Grabbing him by the foot, Vali flew into the sky and threw Voban on the hardest looking thing in the city.

It was none other than Tokyo Tower itself.

Of course, even the metal of Tokyo Tower was destroyed when it received Voban. There was a giant hole in the tower and Voban landed harshly on the ground, making a huge crater.

Although Voban managed to stand up, there were a lot of bruises and wounds on his body. But even though he was in such a state, Voban was still smiling ferociously.

Vali landed close to the Devil King.

"Hoho, what am I thinking. Fighting head on is not my style."

Voban muttered, using his free hand, he made Lightning strike down, but Vali countered it by firing an enhanced demonic power. The two great power negated each other, resulting in a huge explosion that destroyed much of their surroundings.

The wind began to moan, the rain was pouring as if it was gonna flood who Tokyo and the lightning continued to thunder in the skies.

Vali was unexpectedly blown by the pressure of weather control.

Looking closely, Vali could see faint images of three warriors standing behind Voban.

Feng Bo, Yu Shi and Lei Gong, they were the legendary weather deities of China. Three gods of weather that was defeated by Voban. Affecting their appearances was what the old man possessed, the authority ruling over wind, rain, thunder and lightning.

"Taken as entertainment, it's a bit exciting. As the one who fought Salvatore to a draw, it is acceptable. Perhaps in another two years, you will turn out to be a fine warrior."

The strong winds continued to blow.

Vali, who was almost blown again, strengthened his body with magic as he stood in front of Voban.

Purple lightning descended from the skied and Vali barely evaded it. The charred asphalt gave off a burnt smell. The high temperature caused by the thunder vaporized rain drops in the air. More lightning descended from the skies and Vali was hit by some of them. Even with the armor, he still felt the pain and his body was so hot, the dragon-like armor was emitting smoke from the purple lightning.

Though Voban was smirking as if Vali was already defeated, he must've thought that Vali would succumb to damage made by the weather.

Raising his arm in the air, Vali clenched it into a fist.

**[Half Dimension!]**

The wind, lightning and rain that were imbued with immense magical power were halved. The stolen magic was added on Vali's own power.

Without wasting any second, Vali rushed towards Voban with his fist being covered by magic.

In response, Voban used the Gram as his shield.

Vali narrowed his eyes, but continued the attack as he used Verethragna's hymn to raise his magical power, in addition he also used his reserves of demonic power. He gathered these power into his fist as he attacks the Gram.

**CLANG**

The familiar sound of something breaking reverberated in the area. It was followed by the sound of something hard meeting the human flesh.

Voban was thrown by some meters as the remains of the shattered Gram lay in the ground.

"The mistake that you did was that you never reinforced Gram with magic," Vali stated as he gazed at the broken sword in the ground. "Even the Holy Excalibur was shattered into seven fragments, what makes you think that Gram won't suffer the same fate?"

Using the **[Boar]'s **power to destroy, added with Verethragna and his own magic, it was inevitable from the Gram to break. Though doing it also broke Vali's hand in the process.

"Kuh, it was destroyed huh? That's fine; I really don't have a use for it anyway."

A few meters away from Vali, Voban stood up. There was blood escaping from his mouth.

"Then it's time for round three."

Vali finally got rid of the troublesome sword. Now the only thing left was beating the life out of Voban.

_"One who supports the heavens and the spreads throughout earth. Those who bestow grace and victory. Show me the right way, for I am noble."_

Chanting the incantation of **[Goat] **Vali's armor shined again for another transformation.

But Voban didn't wait for him and instantly, he released lightning. The flash descended from the sky. However, Vali caught it directly.

Like earlier, Vali's armor changed. But now, instead of fire or dark color, this time, the armor changed into lightning. Electricity was roaming freely; Light erupted from his hand, and waves of heat could be felt. Strong energy was also being released.

"This is the first time that I used this many Authorities on a battle. Be honored, old man."

Vali mocked as he threw the ball of lightning towards Voban.

"- What?"

As expected of the one who could direct wind, rain, thunder and lightning, with the sound of rumbling, the old king deflected the path of the lightning which should have gone straight.

"So that is also your power, boy! To think you even had this level of battle ability...!"

Due to the joy of battle, Voban's expression was radiant.

Verethragna's ninth form was the **[Goat] **the ability to control over lightning, the power to deliver justice. To listen to the hearts of a King's denizens.

The lightning summoned from the sky was captured just as it was about to explode in front of Vali, and gave off sparks. The thunder that should have crashed upon the ground halted, and then began to gather. The energy of light and heat was released all at once.

Faced with the wave of thunder and lightning swarming him like a turbulent flow, the old Campione exercised his own authorities, and through the exploding flashes of light, the two Kings vied for supremacy.

Intending to defeat the old man with thunder was Vali, while Voban was trying to push the thunder away.

Neither side was winning.

Lightning met lightning, each time they attack, waves of heat and light would engulf the area.

**[Half Dimension!]**

Using the same ability, Vali stole the storm's power and added it to his own.

"Hmm, damn brat! These are the actions of a thief!"

In order to take back his domination over the thunderclouds, Voban directed his consciousness towards the air.

Gathering enough power, Vali covered himself with mass electricity that was able to singe the ground beneath him. Rushing towards Voban and evading his attacks, Vali made all of the lightning gathered in his body to explode around him. Damaging everything in his surroundings, including Voban.

* * *

The white smoke that covered the surroundings of the old Campione finally dissipated.

Even though Vali used all of his stored lightning and attacked him with a powerful thunder explosion, Voban was not vanquished. Truly, three centuries difference of experience was not just for decoration.

However, it was enough to exhaust him to his limits.

The old man was struggling to gather more power for next attack. It seems like using a resurrection costs extreme magical power and stamina.

"_For victory, hasten forth before me. Oh, Immortal Sun, I beseech thee, grant the radiance of the Stallion to my armor."_

**[Invoke: Stallion!]**

In response to the old Marquis, Vali reactivated the **[Stallion]** and covered himself with white flames. Right now, Voban doesn't have the ability to devour flames, Vali could surely burn him if he wanted to. But that would mean less people to fight.

"Let's start the fourth round, boy?"

Voban asked hungrily.

Strangely, Vali didn't move.

"You're already defeated, old man," Vali muttered. "You've said that you will return to your country if I prove and let you witness the power that overcame the King of Swords. Have you not witnessed it yet?"

"Hoh, that is indeed true. However, didn't you say that you will inflict fear on me? I'm still not cowering under your gaze."

"We've got all the time for that. Now, leave before I change my mind. In exchange for the remains of Gram, I'll allow you to leave. Who knows, I might even visit your country just to challenge you."

"Kuh, I've also have no control over my power. If we were to fight again, I cannot ensure the safety of the miko and may end up destroying this city. ...I may have gone senile, failing to see through what kind fellow you were, the first time I laid my eyes on you."

At those forward staring evil eyes burning with emerald light, Vali stared back without even flinching.

He was already being nice by letting him leave for trying to harm Yuri. But Vali feels that he have already beaten the old Marquis. Still, he would love to continue defeating this man in the near future. Don't think that he escaped him with just one battle.

"Keep this in mind, between Kings like us, there can only exist one of the following relationships - ignoring each other, pacts of nonaggression, or eternal enemies dueling to the very end. And now, you will be my enemy!"

Turning his back to Vali, the old Campione strode forward.

These were the last words left behind by Voban.

Once his figure disappeared, the storm also subsided and the full moon was visible in the sky. Their battle can't even be compared to his battle with the King of Swords.

Gazing at the remains of the Dragon-Slaying sword, Vali felt a sense of regret for not beating the life out of the old man. But if he wanted to fight strong enemies, he shouldn't kill them.

Facing this frustration, Vali did the best thing to forget about his regret…

By setting the top of the Tokyo Tower on fire…

* * *

Hehehe, I did the last part because I like to imagine things being burned... How'd you like this chapter? Yuri and Erica got to kiss Vali and because of using his own knowledge and Albion's power to create a bug, Vali showed the unexpected result of halving his own ability. This idea came from **Feng Lengshun**... though I changed it to severe more than 50%

The idea about Gram being a catalyst is also his, it was stated in the Light Novel that Voban tired to summon Sigurd but Doni KS'd him! Thus, Voban kept Gram, but now, Vali has some plan for the shattered sword...

So far, this is Vali's easiest win... but he did fail to inflict fear on Voban... Voban, Vali Verethragna... a new tongue twister!

I would like to thank **Feng Lengshun **for helping me create this chapter. His suggestions are really helpful and he is an awesome guy.

By the way, Yuri is a little daring here... do you guys want to see chapters with more kissing? This isn't a rated M so those with the pervy brain, you have my permission to be quiet, I also think that Vali is not the one to be distracted by those stuffs... he's the embodiment of the word battle freak after all.

Liliana will still appear next chapter.


	8. Affairs of the Seventh Devil King

**Excerpt from Greenwich Reports Concerning the Verification of the new Campione, Kusanagi Vali, on the beginning of the 21st Century The newest Campione that was recently discovered came from Japan.**

On the late month of March, Kusanagi Vali traveled towards Sardinia -where two deities were reported to be battling at the time- In this island, Kusanagi Vali claimed the title of a Campione by killing his first god, the Persian God of Victory, Verethragna.

A week after seizing the power of Verethragna, Kusanagi Vali engaged on a duel with Italy's Knight, Salvatore Doni which ended up in a draw. In this battle, the Seventh Campione, showed his Authority that steals the power of his enemy, he effectively stole the Authorithy, Man of Steel from Italy's King of Swords, aiding him on his battle.

After a few hours of rest, Kusanagi Vali along with his Knight, traveled back to Japan and engaged on another fight with the Balkan's Devil, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban. There, he showed many form of his Authority which included an armor made of flame, another made out of Lightning, an avatar-like transformation, and another ability that managed to severe two of Marquis Voban's Authorities.

In this battle, Kusanagi Vali showed his prowess despite being a Campione for less than a month and seized victory over the Balkan's Devil, although Marquis Voban voluntary retreated from the battle. Buy it was clear that he still managed to stand and fight the old Devil King.

The witnesses on his battles reported that Kusanagi Vali uses an unknown kind of magic with varying power. It can be used for wide range into multi-targeting attacks. But during all of his battles, it was reported that Kusanagi Vali uses a kind of white armor to aid him. Aside from those, what made him a tough fighter was his ability to halve his opponents power depending on his either capability or limit. It was also reported that he can halve his surroundings to steal their energy/life force/power to add it on his own. The specifics of Kusanagi Vali's abilities are still unknown.

But based on his battles with the King of Swords and Balkan's Devil, there is no doubt that he indeed, belonged into the ranks of the Campione. Carrying the power of stealing and changing forms to adapt at whatever situation.

Based on his battles, it was determined that Kusanagi Vali loves to battle and destroy. The evidence from the latter was the landscapes that he destroyed during his battles; although it is inevitable to destroy something when Campione battles, he loves to create earthquakes during his fights. His magic also tends to destroy a lot of things upon exploding. There's also the landmark of Tokyo Tower that he set on fire after his battle with the Marquis.

His magic is very unique and can be used for both offense and defense. He is able to create bullet-like projectiles or elemental attacks using a circle with the unknown runes. This power only serves to be another mystery towards the seventh Campione.

The background of his magic and lineage are nonexistent. Before he was adopted to the Kusanagi house, there were no files, information and clues to wherever he came from.

But one thing is clear. Kusanagi Vali, at the age of 15 is now a King. He is a warrior that is entrusted the duty of protecting humanity from Heretic Gods.

* * *

Wings of light spread from his body, and they are emitting demonic-powers. The pure-white armor is enveloped by very bright lights.

_"I the one to awaken in supreme justice am the Hakuryuukou who will take the law down to the darkness."_

_"I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction."_

_"I shall surpass the Infinite and defeat the Dream."_

_"I will become the True-God Emperor of White Dragon and I shall have you obey the silver-white illusions!"_

**[Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive!]**

The white armor turned into a pure silver color. His aura alone was enough to crash his surroundings, leaving no trace that they once existed. Boulders were crushed into mere sands, the area around his became nothing and only a large crater was left. He was surrounded by an insane amount of power that threatened to explode and incinerate everything should he desire it.

The Divine-Beast that took form of a Snake hissed venomously at him, clearly enraged that its opponent was taunting power. The snake tried to spat its corrosive poison, but before it can, Vali appeared underneath and and sent a powerful uppercut. While making a loud sound, the snake's body gets lifted high up into the air, Vali directs his right hand towards the snake and he closes his palm.

"Compress "

**[Compression Divider!]**

**[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divede Divide!]**

The snakes body which was lifted up high starts to get compressed in length, then next by width. Then again by length, next by next, the snake's body gets halved. The giant Divine Beasts became small in just a matter of seconds.

The snake released a sound close to a scream as if it can't believe what is happening to it, Vali then says it without any mercy.

"-Perish."

The snake's body which became so small that it was nearly impossible to see it with a human's eye starts to lose its body into nothingness. While having the air vibrate, the giant Divine Beast vanished from existence.

Liliana along with Erica stared at the scene with wide eyes from the display of power. The battle didn't even lasted for a minute and Vali didn't even tried to enjoy or laugh at his opponent. Vali was back into his usual white armor but was panting heavily while kneeling on the shattered ground.

"By looking at it, that form drains him a lot, but its certain that he killed a Divine Beasts in an instant." Erica muttered as she walked towards her lord with the intention to help him. She knew that a mere Divine Beast was no match for a Campione, but she didn't expected it to be so outclassed. Though it was perfectly reasonable because Vali did use a technique that also drains him of power.

"Hey Vali, what you did right now, is it a similar form of Juggernaut Drive?"

Even though he was out of breathe, Vali replied.

Juggernaut-Drive excels in terms of destruction, but it comes with danger to my life and the risk of going out of control. The form I just showed you minimized that as much as possible. But what s different from Juggernaut Drive is that it can be strengthened even more." With his arm draped on Erica's shoulder, Vali explained. He was still panting and even the strength to stand up alone was taken from him.

"That is indeed scary. But seeing how it drains power out of you, it can only be used on quick battles. I doubt that Heretic Gods will be down with just that ability, you need to strengthen it more."

"Indeed. Right now I feel very tired, I'm also hungry"

Erica chuckled at Vali. "So even you suffer an after effect. I thought that you would just halve it like any other things," Erica then turned into her companion, "Lily, can you assist me in getting the food inside the car?"

Liliana who wasn't doing anything except staring at the silver-haired Campione, nodded at Erica. Although it pains her to obey orders from her rival, she knows that Vali was really drained. As a Knight, she was to offer he assistance to a King, even if it doesn't include fighting. She returned in the mini-van, getting the food that she stored there earlier.

After a few minutes, the setting changed into an open place with many trees and lush green grass.

Vali was sitting on a bench, he was still panting lightly from using the Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive.

On another bench located only besides his, Erica and Liliana sat; a basket containing food -that Liliana made earlier- was on Erica's lap.

After distributing the food that consists of roasted ham sandwich, sliced fruits, and vegetable fruits, the three of them ate in peace while enjoying the cold breeze of wind.

* * *

Three days after the duel with Marquis Voban, everything was back to normal.

The city of Tokyo was still in one piece.

The citizens were unharmed, there were no casualties whatsoever.

Yuri was back on the shrine, doing her usual work as a Hime-Miko.

And with the help of Vali, the agents of the Committee who were turned into salt was returned back to normal when he used the Divine Dividing to make the Evil Eye Authority nonexistent.

And more importantly, the Tokyo Tower's peak was melted beyond recognition.

After the battle, Vali felt some slight headache as a side effect from the wound that he received from Gram. There's also the fact that he was keeping the remains of the said sword. By doing this Vali could develop some resistance to dragon-slayer little by little. Though he will no become immune, Vali could still get close to it if he continued the painful routine of wounding himself with it every now and then.

The other reason why he kept Gram was to reforge it and make it stronger than it was before. Since Erica suggested to get the help of a Knight named Saint Rafaello, whose talents in sword has reached the pinnacle. Her blacksmithing magic was also said to be the best.

That's the reason why Vali currently on Santa Romana, Florence. Searching for some target practice for his new technique while on it. Meanwhile, Mariya Yuri remained in Japan while spending time with her family and friends, they were quite worried about her, but they were mostly surprised to know that Yuri is friends with Japan's first Campione.

"Hm, this is really good, Liliana Kranjcar," Vali praised while eating his fourth sandwich. "The flavor is well balanced and the meat is well cooked. This cooking is in a higher level than mine, well done."

Liliana in response, nodded at Vali with a small smile. "I am honored to receive praise from a King. Although my cooking is not that great, I simply added some seasoning on the ham and did the same with the vegetable." She explained.

"Oh? I thought that there's not many seasonings that can be added for a roasted ham. Because they would often create an unbalanced flavor when cooked or burned." Vali noted.

That is true," Liliana nodded. "But it all depends on how you roast the ham. The temperature will help you create the desired taste, although the seasonings must also be well picked," without noticing it, Liliana changed the topic into cooking.

"Is that so," Vali muttered. "I've always focused on the ham not getting too burned so I've never tried it. But now, I think that I need to experiment to achieve this kind of level."

So, the two continued to talk about cooking, unaware that a certain blonde was totally clueless on their topic. This went on for more minutes.

"Hmph," Erica puffed her chest while showing a look of displeasure.

Noticing this, Vali did what any other male protagonist would do.

That is to rub it in her face

"This reminds me, Erica's uncle did say that I should never allow her to cook."

(Put sound of something being shattered here.)

Hearing this, Erica stopped eating, although she was smiling, if one were to look closely, they will be able to see a vein bulging on her forehead. Of course Vali was unaware of this, while Liliana, who remembered the time when Erica cooked for the first time, decided to remain silent while burying the image of her dish into the depths of her brain.

"I'm a Great Knight, I need not to learn about cooking. Arianna is a great cook, and she'll always cook for me." She declared, clearly not aware that her maid was not with them in the moment.

"But she can't always cook for you, there are situations where you'll be forced to provide food for yourself," Vali stated and Erica stopped, thinking for a counter attack.

"I can always buy food, or just carry some with me."

"There's the possibility of being separated from your items and you'll need to rely on hunting wild animals. If you don't know how to prepare food, you'll die in that kind of situation," Vali again supplied another theory and Erica glared at him. Normally she can be more forward, but when she's talking to Vali, it seems that her normal dominating attitude can't work.

Liliana also noticed this. Because Vali was sharp, he won't get carried away by Erica's manipulations and she can't play her usual method. Liliana even doubted if Erica can use her blackmails against him. Indeed, Kusanagi Vali was the perfect counter for a devil like Erica... If only Liliana knows that the seventh Campione was a true devil.

* * *

Liliana and Vali walked in the village of San Gimignano in Florence. Its streets dated all the way back to the Middle Ages and were classified as a UNESCO World Heritage Site. A total of fourteen towers had been built all over the town during the Middle Ages. Situated close to Florence, it was less than an hour away by car. The olden City of Flowers, Florence, and the Eternal City, Rome, were both important urban centers that brought exceptional prosperity to their surroundings.

Nowadays, historical buildings were fully put to use as tourist attractions.

Saint Rafaello was the one who planned the location where they will meet, thanks to Liliana's arrangements, Saint Rafaello was informed about meeting the seventh Devil King, the one who tied in a duel with her student, Salvatore Doni.

Due to some reason, Erica was not with them.

'I need to report back to my uncle and Copper Black Cross about Vali's recent battles. Lily, I will entrust you on the matters concerning Saint Rafaello.'

Saying those, Erica parted with them back in Naples.

With that, Liliana was left alone with Vali while traveling into the designated place. She had remained silent for the whole time.

Thinking about it, Liliana didn't immediately went back into Italy on her own after the battle of the two Campiones. Because of Erica and her temporary allegiance to Vali, she was dragged into this place. Obviously this was the price that she needed to pay for having the seventh's protection against the Marquis.

During their journey, Vali acted normally and inspected if he can find another opponent to try his newest technique. Of course Liliana was still unable to believe in Vali's strange love for battle. Based from Erica's words, he fought the Italy's Knight, Salvatore Doni only hours before fighting Dejanstahl Voban.

Although she knows that Campiones are battle loving creatures, Vali takes this in a whole new level.

He was simply the incarnation of a battle loving maniac. Liliana even doubted if gods are the same as him. In just the span of some days, she have confirmed that Kusanagi Vali's main priority in life is battling strong opponents and discovering some sort of portal.

His powers also intrigues her. There has been no report of a magi that was able to halve mountains and steal the power of his opponents. It was only less than a month ago that she discovered that such a person exists. There was also the fact that he was vulnerable to dragon-slaying weapons. From what Erica said, he has some blood of a dragon in his veins. That must be the reason why he was able to use the unknown magic that he showed during his battle with the Marquis.

Overall, Liliana found Vali to be an enigmatic Campione.

"Liliana Kranjcar," as Vali called her name, Liliana naturally returned into her normal attitude as a Knight. "This Saint Raffaello, what is her ranking amongst the swordsman in Europe?"

Facing such a question, Liliana already guessed what the seventh Campione was thinking [I] Of course it concerns battling [/I]

"Saint Raffaello is is top swordsman of Europe next to Lord Salvatore. She holds the title of Knight of the Holy Grail which is the highest title there is. In terms of pure swordsmanship, she even defeated Lord Salvatore back then, although Lord Salvatore didn't used his Authority on that battle." Liliana briefly explained.

"I see," Vali muttered while placing his hand on his chin. "If she did managed to defeat The King of Swords, there's no doubt that she's strong... I want to fight her."

Liliana almost tripped when she heard what Vali said. It was totally outrageous, Vali was a Campione and no matter how skilled Saint Raffaello was, she can't even hope to compare to him. The difference was on another league!

Seeing her reaction, Vali deduced what she was thinking. "Of course I won't be using my Authorities or armor on her," he said, reducing Liliana's worry. "I intend to only use my bare handed fighting skills," he added while thinking of another subject. Liliana released a sigh of defeat. This man was really hard to deal with, she now understood why Erica can't act like her normal self. Aside from the fact that Vali can read her like a book, she can't grasp his thoughts and how his brain works. Then again, he was a Campione after all, they are humans whose minds works different from most peoples.

After all, who on their right minds would fight a god?

Deciding to humor him, Liliana spoke. "Maybe you could learn some sword skill from Saint Raffaello. She's the one who taught Lord Salvatore to use swords in the first place."

Vali pondered for a moment, but quickly reached into a conclusion. "No, I don't intend to use weapons. I merely keep Gram to increase my resistance to dragon slayer. I'd rather rely on my fists and armor."

Liliana raised an eyebrow at Vali's statement. He clearly has the talent to become a swordsman on the level of Salvatore Doni, but he doesn't want to use weapons when fighting. Aside from his magic and abilities, he'd rather fight with his hands.

"Then why not learn from the Chinese Campione? I've heard that she took a disciple to teach the greatest Daoist arts. She's also reached the Pinnacle of Martial Arts, you may become stronger that way."

Hearing her words, Vali smirked. Liliana immediately regretted what she told him.

"A Campione who fights with her bare hands? I want to battle her. Maybe I'll travel to China after this," he muttered as he flared his fighting spirit.

Suppresing to reproach the Campione, Liliana remained quiet.

"Hm, but school is only a few weeks away... Maybe I should wait... after all, Melqart is still in this island..."

Liliana stopped walking when he heard Vali's words. Aside from Verethragna, it was also reported that Melqart was residing somewhere in Italy. Until now, storms had been occurring even though it was late Summer. That means that Melqart must be replenishing his powers from the mutual defeat from Verethragna.

Salvatore Doni was still injured from his battle with Vali, Marquis Voban was not on the Balkan Peninsula, probably doing his usual hobby of scaring Witenagemot. Thus, the only Campione close to battle Melqart was Vali. Unless the Chinese Campione decided to travel in Italy.

"Are... are you thinking of battling Melqart?"

As Liliana asked, Vali stared at him with an incredulous look.

"Of course, that was also part of the main reason why I'm here. Fighting gods is a Campione's duty after all."

Unable to resist, Liliana asked another question.

"This may be unbecoming of me, but may I ask why you want to battle deities so badly?"

Liliana knows that it was normal for Campiones to thirst for battle. But Vali was different. Despite their human appearances, Campiones were more akin to "beasts" in nature. Even if they knew nothing of swords and magic, or had zero experience in hunting or battle, they easily and naturally obtained power during combat. Probably because that was their nature, they were able to slay a god in the first place.  
Or perhaps through slaying a god, they obtained that sort of nature?

But based from what she learned from Erica, even before Vali became a Campione, he was already like this.

So, what was his reason to be so thirsty for a battle?

"It's simple," Vali answered. "I want to become the True God Emperor of White Dragon, in other words, the strongest of all dragons. But to do that, I need to surpass two red dragons. The first one is my rival, and the other one is the strongest dragon recorded in history." Vali smiled as he thought of his goals. "But aside from those, I simply enjoy fighting strong opponents. It's the only time when I feel that I'm alive."

Liliana stared at Vali. She can't understand him. Even though she was a Knight, she never experienced harboring the things that he said. Was this the difference between normal humans and Campiones?

* * *

An hour have passed ever since Liliana spoke. She was thinking of Vali's words the whole time, trying to figure if she can understand his motivations.

After waiting for some more moments, Liliana heard a sound of a horse galloping across the rolling Tuscan hills. It belonged to a strong, vigorous and fierce-looking horse with a raven-haired beauty sitting upon its saddle. She appeared to be of Latin descent, bearing a resolute expression.

"Liliana Kranjcar, it's been a while. How's the Il Maestro? Hm, you must be the seventh Campione. I am Saint Raffaello."

The woman mounted of the horse and approached the two of them.

Though supposed to be advanced in age, Saint Raffaello looked completely like someone in her twenties.

Magi whose magical power had reached the purest heights would recover significant youth and vigor. It was said that the effect was particularly potent for women. Saint Raffaello's heroic and awe-inspiring beauty must have been the blessed result of that effect.

"Hm, somehow you emit an aura similar to the Nobleman of God Speed, Black Prince Alec. I get the feeling that you two would get along." Saint Raffaello muttered while examining Vali's posture. "Straight back, perfect muscles that was built most likely due to constant training. Eyes of a hardened fighter, presence of a King. Yup, this is a perfect description for a King." Continuing to stare at him, she muttered his traits as a warrior.

Under her gaze, Vali felt slightly disturbed.

"Yes, Kusanagi Vali came here because he wanted to ask a favor to the Knight of the Holy Grail."

The one who spoke was none other than Liliana.

"Hm? A favor? Although as long as its unreasonable and within my powers, this humble knight will comply." Saint Raffaello bowed respectfully before standing. "But we can talk about it within my house. Some food will also be nice, so if King Kusanagi has enough spare time, I will welcome you with utmost hospitality. Liliana Kranjcar, you are invited as well."

"Food would be nice. I'll accept your gracious offer," Vali stated.

"I will do the same as well," was Liliana's reply.

Unlike Lucretia Zola's house, Saint Raffaello's house was larger and more modern. The house itself was like any modern house, with a satellite antenna and high tech features like password lock for doors with added biometrics. This fact alone tells that Saint Rafaello is a modern magi despite being a practitioner of magic who was supposed to be old.

While Vali and Liliana waited in the living room, Raffaello prepared some foods that she personally made. It took some time before a high quality dinner was prepared.

Sitting casually on the sofa while holding a plate, Vali was staring at the muted television and reading the news headlines. There was something interesting that he would need to investigate as soon as possible.

Liliana was seating formally while admiring the high quality food that Raffaello prepared; compared to her own cooking, the elder woman was on a whole new level. This made Liliana realize again how their skills was so far.

"Now, may I ask what you want?" Raffaello asked. "I'll say this now, if it's unreasonable, I won't do it, even if you're a King."

"Nothing like that at all," Vali replied, summoning the remains of the legendary sword. "I just want to reforge this blade. It'll be bad if it were to be shattered forever. I've heard from Erica and Liliana Kranjcar that when it comes to blacksmithing magic, you are one of the best."

"To see a legendary sword in front of me... and have the honor to repair it... I cannot say how astonished I am right now."

Looking at the blade with wide eyes, Raffaello's eyes shined. Even though she owns a lot of weapons, seeing a legendary sword that was very rare was the greatest of honor for any Knight. She was also chosen to leave her own mark into the sword by reforging it. Such a did will forever incribe her own history onto the sword itself.

"I accept," she declared. "I'll gratefully re-forge the dragon-slayer Gram!"

* * *

After eating dinner in Saint Raffaello's house, Vali and Liliana left. Because it will take a few days for the Gram to be re-forged, Vali can enjoy the rest of his vacation. Meanwhile, Liliana, who have finished the task of helping Vali to meet Saint Rafaello, can now return into her own organization. Because she was under Vali's protection, the Bronze Black Cross won't be able to question her actions of withdrawing service from the Marquis. Indeed, the allegiance with the seventh Campione ended up to be beneficial to her.

"Kusanagi Vali, now that I've finished my task, I would like to ask for your permission to return into my organization."

After arriving into the lobby of a hotel, Liliana stated her desire to go back.

"Yes, you may return now. I will thank you for your aid to find Saint Raffaello." Vali replied without much thought.

"It is an honor," Liliana bowed respectfully before Vali, earning some odd stares from the people around. "If I may ask, what will you do now?"

"Hmmm," Vali pondered for a moment. He could always ambush Melqart, but he'll wait until the god has regained most of his powers. Meanwhile, maybe he could just visit China to see the Campione who uses her fists for battling. He could also visit Doni for a brief conversation, a spar if he's lucky. Maybe he could even fly into England to see the Nobleman of God Speed that Saint Raffaello mentioned. Even though he wanted to do so many things, there was one priority on his mind. "I will return back to Japan to check on Mariya Yuri and my sister. Maybe I'll travel around the world for a bit."

Liliana raised an eyebrow. A Campione traveling around the world? The plan itself screams of disaster. There are numerous foes from all over the world to begin with. Vali who became a Campione a few weeks ago already encountered two enemies. What are the chances of meeting more?

'_But as long as it's in the other side of the world, it shouldn't concern me_.'

"What about Erica? Will you not wait for your lover?"

This time it was Vali who raised an eyebrow. Clearly confused about Liliana's recent words.

"Hm, she'll be fine. She can contact me if anything bad happens. You can also do the same should a god reappear."

"That I would," Liliana replied. "I wish you a peaceful travel. Farewell, Kusanagi Vali."

Saying those words, Liliana proceed to leave. Vali went into his own room and slept for a few hours. After some brief sleep, Vali activated the [Raptor] and traveled in the place where he saw the headlines of the news, back in Saint Raffaello's house.

* * *

Vali's destination was in Somerset county that was located in southwestern England. It was a well-known tourist destination for communing with nature. In other words, it was largely non-metropolitan and dominated by picturesque rural and agricultural scenery.

Somerset was three hours away from London by car.

But For Vali who can travel on speed of light in his balance breaker and can even increase it using the [Raptor], it only took him some odd seconds before arriving here. The toll from using the high speed transformation was his sense of time being distrupted from a few minutes. Even more, his body feels even though it can break if he prolonged the use of the said technique.

The reason for his visit here was because of a feeling that something interesting was currently residing in this part of England.

For hours, Vali trekked to find anything that can catch his attention. But despite his efforts, there was nothing noteworthy. It seems that whatever that thing that he felt earlier, it was already gone.

But even though his efforts were wasted, Vali still continued to inspect the monolith that were left behind by prehistoric European natives called dolmens. They were constructed out of three rectangular stones, in a manner like a house of cards using two massive stones as pillars with one lying horizontally on top. Each stone must have weighed several tons.

The various monoliths scattered across Britain are believed to have been constructed by indigenous peoples between the end of the Neolithic Age and the Bronze Age, even earlier than the arrival of the Celts. Similar types of monoliths can be found on the European continent especially in the region of Brittany in France.

As Vali thought of this, he couldn't believe how this world was similar to his. Even the history were exactly the same. Aside from the dragons, Campiones, Sacred Gears and Three Powers, there were no difference at all. It was a mystery how gods exist when devils, fallen angels and angels doesn't

"Ohoho, what a sight. A magnificent god-slayer standing before me."

Vali noticed a young Caucasian girl walking towards him. For her to evade his honed sense, she must've used a very high level of [Concealment] to sneak into him.

But even though the girl approached, Vali didn't raised his guard. He can feel an overwhelming power from the girl, but it was nowhere near compared to a god. Only above a Divine Beast. He can even use the [Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive] against her.

The girl was was rather young in age, about twelve or thirteen or so. She was also wearing a very eye catching dress, perfect for a princess. However, none of the residents or tourists noticed her, as if she did not exist at all.

"Salutations for the first time, magnificent King. Allow me to greet Your Highness."

The girl in the white summer dress was stunningly beautiful. The very image of a classic doll made by a master craftsman.

Vali felt an unusual sense of intangibility from the young girl. Definitely not an ordinary person no matter how you look at it. Very likely no ordinary mage.

Though only based on instinct, it should not be far from the truth.

"So, what are you, and what do you want?"

Even though it was rude to not introduce himself, Vali bluntly asked the young girl. His usual fake smile returning into his handsome face.

"Then I shall get straight to the point, King. Your Highness arrived at this location in order to ascertain whether there will be a deity, is that correct?"

Oh? Vali's curiosity was piqued. Could this passing girl have seen through his intentions from a glance?

"I feel that Your Highness' body contains a presence similar to Lord Vahagn, the war god of Armenian."

Armenian war god Vahagn who has been called brother of Verethragna. The hero god possessing flaming hair and beard, the one who was bron from the crimson sea. To have guessed this, even though it was wrong, is still accurate.

"Wrong but close enough," Vali stated, now fully facing the young girl. "It was a war god that changes forms and remained undefeatable until we fought." He said and the girl immediately recognized the deity and silently muttered 'Verethragna'.

"So, now tell me. What. Are. You?"

"Ohoho, such a sharp person. Although I think that my sneaking alerted your senses.I am one of they call as Divine Ancestor. I beg forgiveness if I, Guinevere, have given offense for late introduction." The blonde child respectfully bowed while raising a part of her dress. A formal greeting from a true princess. "Would his majesty grant this lady the honor to know his name?"

"Vali...Lucifer."

"Then, King Lucifer. Guinevere would like to offer a deal with you."

Hearing this, Vali raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what that might be?"

"King Lucifer, come with me, Guinevere, and let us set off together in search for this 'King who manifests at the end of eras.' This is the sleeping King of the End, the most mysterious and strongest of the gods of Steel. Finding that king is an arduous and perilous journey. Nevertheless, let us set forth together."

Hearing the word strong, Vali's smile turned into his trademark one. "Strongest you say? I really want to see that... but I must refuse. I still have so many to do, and if that king appears, I may snap and rampage in joy. To put it simply, I have too much on my plate."

King who manifests at the end of eras.

It was a greatly fascinating title, Vali really wanted to fight him. But his instincts were telling him that it was not time for him to see the king yet. Even Albion was voicing his refusal at Guinevere's offer. Vali may be a battle loving maniac, but even he knows that there are opponents that he can't take. Aside from Great Red, this King who manifests at the end of eras was also one.

"But since we're already discussing about it, tell me the details about this King."

Upon hearing his request, Guinevere shook her head. "Guinevere is sorry to say, I cannot say the details to anyone who will not assist me. Forgive this lack of trust, King Lucifer."

"Hm, I could just force you to tell the details, you know?"

As Vali took a step forwards, Guinevere's eyes showed determination in response.

"So there is no more room for negotiations? What a shame. With outstanding knowledge and talent that trumps wild instinct, listen well, you rare terrifying god-slayer. I, Guinevere, have been waiting... Or perhaps I need to seek out new situations."

However, Vali ignored her and continued to draw closer. Guinevere sighed once.

"Hear my summons and come forth, Sir Knight. Please protect Guinevere."

This time, dense mist burst forth from behind her. It was the kind of thick fog that completely pervaded lake shores on mornings, with visibility less than 10m.

Then Vali saw it.

A knight in white armor came forth from the depths of the dense mist. His white armor wasn't similar to his. It looked more of a standard armor for those in medieval times.

A knight riding astride a beautiful white steed. The visor of the helmet was down and obscuring the face.

Wielding a powerful white lance

Vali smiled ash the Knight moved at such a speed. Without any pause, he went on balance breaker and also proceeded to charge forward.

The knight mounted on the white horse made thrusts with the lance, performing a series of splendid attacks. However, Vali who could see its trajectory evaded all of them while sending his fists at a blinding speed. The knight of course, blocked them with the lance.

As they separated, Vali hovered mid-air while gazing down at his opponent who was looking up to him.

His excitement reaching its peak, Vali once again charged at the white knight. The latter also galloped towards him while thrusting his lance that carried insane amounts power just like Gram, only stronger.

The knight's lance were fast and Vali couldn't dodge all of them. There were some holes on his armor but he continued his charge, exchanging blows with the opponent. As the knight performed a strong piercing attacks, Vali used the Divine Dividing to halve its impact. Although the power was halved, the attack still created a powerful shock-wave to make the monolith collapse.

By this time, the tourists were already running because of the spectacle and fear.

Vali trusts that England's magic association will deal with them. Because his battle can't be interrupted.

The Knight was surprised, but Vali still remained on the offensive while using his non-martial arts attack. Although it was not refined with elegance, its strength is still the real deal. It was this fighting style that defeated Verethragna and made a draw with Salvatore Doni.

Upon their clash, a good amount of land were shattered, each of their blows ripples the air around them. Vali's fist and the knight's lance were able to pierce through the air itself, making noises when they move. Furthermore, their movements also matches their speed in attacking.

As they separated from the fight and assessed each other, Guinevere's young and tiny body was lifted onto the saddle. However, the knight did not seem intent on pursuing.

Was protecting Guinevere his first priority?

"That was a great help, My Knight. Would you stay on guard by Guinevere's side from now on, please?"

The young girl leaned against the chest of the white armor, pleading as if being spoiled. However, the white knight remained silent as he continued to stare at Vali, as if wanting to continue their earlier battle.

Vali frowned as he removed his helm and stared at the Knight, he can feel the enemy's desire for battle. However, he was restricted by protecting Guinevere who was also riding the horse.

"So, we can't battle?"

Vali asked the knight but the latter remained silent.

"I, Guinevere am sorry to say that Sir Knight's main priority is to protect me. He can't battle you right now King Lucifer. I apologize if you took offense today. It is most regrettable that Your Highness will not become my ally. On the other hand, we have a long road ahead of us as enemies! You will eventually battle Sir Knight when the time comes! So until next time!"

During that time, the white knight ordered the steed to fly into the sky.

It was like galloping on open plains of grassland.

As the hooves of the steed kicked at the air, the white steed galloped majestically across the sky.

The white knight did not utter a single word the entire time.

As he watched them leave, Vali was hesitating whether to chase them or remain rooted in the spot. In the end, he knew that he won't be able to have a satisfying battle if that knight was protecting Guinevere. He wanted to fight him so badly. Their preference in battles seems to be the same, charging forward unaware of everything else.

Facing this frustration, Vali turned into the ruined monoliths and began breaking every one of them with his fists.

Let it be known that when the battle freak is frustrated, he'll just destroy any sites worth of history.

* * *

A few hours after the destruction of the monoliths, Vali was now strolling in the open, clad in his normal clothes consisting of a white button up shirt, dark pants and he added a black trench-coat. His frustration was all but gone, and his appearance was attracting the females that were in the city. Let it be known that Vali is a handsome man, and because of that, there will be grudge and jealousy wherever he goes.

Although a little sad that he can't battle, he just shrugged it and began thinking about what Guinevere said about the king of end. It was rare for Vali's instincts to prevent him from battling, it only happened when he was a kid and he was training for balance-breaker. He felt that he can't fight Azazel back then, and then there was the Dragon-King Yu-Long and Sun Wukong, lastly, there was Great Red. For his instincts to warn him about this King, it surely means that the one that Guinevere was searching was indeed powerful. Just like girls when they are fighting for reasons unknown to him.

Someone that he cannot prevail against with his current power.

As he entered a coffee shop, Vali sat on the most isolated area. For the money, let's just say that Vali was prepared...

While sipping his hot espresso, Vali began to think of more important matters. Namely, the identity of the white knight that he battled earlier. Aside from the lance that he was carrying and his white armor, Vali couldn't remember any other details. The knight didn't even spoke a single word during their reckless battle, but it was clear that his enemy wanted to continue their battle.

"Judging from his speed, he must be a deity related to wind. Or at least have the ability to use the wind as his weapon... the mist that was summoned earlier.. could it be related?"

Muttering silent words, Vali noticed another irregular appearance inside the shop. Turning his gaze into the source, he saw a beautiful woman standing a few meters in front of him. Possessing dazzling platinum blonde hair, she was a very beautiful caucasian lady. Her body features were matured so Vali guessed that she was in her mid-twenties.

But there was something wrong with her existence. Unlike Guinevere, the woman in front of Vali felt like... an empty shell. Her body was made out of magic and some addition of telekinesis. It was not her real body.

Deducing this, Vali stared at the woman right in the eyes.

"You're a part of this country's magic association," it was a statement, not a question. "That pseudo-body is ectoplasm or spirit body, a rough explanation would be a doppelganger of the soul that was created though psychic senseing abilities. Such a technique is almost impossible to magi's, I'm impressed. Can you tell me your name?"

The beautiful woman stared at Vali in shock. His deduction was very accurate even though he only gazed at her for a few seconds. That simple fact tell volumes of this man's sharpness. Nevertheless, the blonde woman smiled.

"Oh my, it's been so long since I was found out so quickly. You're amazing. As for my name, I'm hoping to call myself as the 'mysterious beauty who wished to stay anonymous'... But a King's request cannot be ignored. No ther way, I shall answer," the woman made a humorous first impression. The blonde elegantly smiled as she named herself. "My name is Alice Louise of Navarre, former spokesperson of Witenagemot. It is an honor to meet you for the very first time, Kusanagi Vali-sama."

Calm and smooth speech, elegant clothing, and a presence like perfume. Vali noticed that Alice gives a feeling similar to Erica's.

"...If this is about the monolith, I won't apologize. I was very frustrated earlier."

Hearing his words, the blonde woman named Alice blinked a few times before chuckling. She sat directly in front of Vali without waiting for his permission.

"So we've heard. It was reported by Dame Erica Blandelli that you've set the Tokyo Tower on fire because you were frustrated about the Marquis' retreat," Alice muttered with an amused voice. Vali recalled that Erica returned into her own organization to report what happened. He didn't expect her report to be widely spread in just a short time. He doubted if magi used internet.

"Hohoho, it seems that it's not a wise idea to make Kusanagi-sama frustrated," Alice chuckled to herself. "Please do not worry about the monolith. In fact, we are thankful that the damage that was made wasn't that large. Furthermore, there were no one hurt. All of the witnesses were already hypnotized to forget about what they saw."

Vali nodded at Alice's words. "So, what is your purpose for coming here? Alice Louise of Navarre."

"Alice chuckled one again. "Ohoho, please simply address me as Alice. Calling me like that is very embarrassing," she then continued by telling stories about when she gets called princess and how a certain man keeps calling her a deceiver and vixen.

Somewhere on the skies, Alexandre Gascoigne sneezed. Almost losing his form of lightning.

"Oh, pardon my ramblings. I'm sure that you're not interested in my embarrassing stories," Alice muttered with an embarrassed blush. She coughed a few times to clear her voice, although it was not needed. "I'm here to ask about Guinevere-sama. Did she tell you something concerning a King?" She asked, seriousness clear on her normally lighthearted tone.

Facing the changing personality of the woman, Vali became amused and decided to play along.

"Huh, she did offered me to join her about searching for the King that manifests on the end of Era's... I wanted to know about him but Guinevere refused to tell me. It ended up in a brief fight with the white-armored knight... It was a shame, I really wanted to battle him."

"I see... so, you didn't agreed to help Guinevere-sama on her quest?" Alice tried to confirm.

"Yeah, I can't go searching for someone when there are a lot of strong enemies that I can fight," was Vali's reply.

Alice simply smiled at his reply. "A battle loving nature added with extreme knowledge. You somehow resemble the Campione, Alec, just without the rude attitude, coldness, annoying remarks, unfriendly face, and sparks of lightning." Alice muttered. This was the second time that Vali was compared towards the Nobleman of God Speed.

"Let's get back to topic," this time, it was Vali who spoke. "Based from your question, I assume that you've already met Guinevere once. I want to ask you if you know the identity of the white knight that was protecting her. The deity that I've battled earlier."

Alice nodded at Vali's question. "That Kusanagi-sama, is Lancelot Du Lac. He had been protecting Guinevere-sama for some time now. Together, they are searching for the King of End, whose said to be the strongest of Steel."

Upon hearing the keyword, Vali unconsciously smirked. "So it's Lacelot Du Lac huh? I better prepare for our next encounter... thank you for providing the name of my new enemy, Alice Louise of Navarre."

"Please call me Alice... It is an honor to have served you in a way, Kusanagi-sama. I also want to thank you for telling me about the encounter of Guinevere. This meeting is also helpful to know more about the newest Campione."

* * *

The time in Japan was 5:00 pm in this particular day, Mariya Yuri was in Nanao Shrine, doing her usual work as a Hime-Miko. After the events that lead into the battle of the two Devil Kings, she returned to her family and was embraced by her younger sister. She also helped the victims of Marquis Voban's Evil Eye to be returned to normal. She also scolded Vali for some good hours for setting the top of the Tokyo Tower in fire.

Her relationship with the seventh Campione was already known. There were some exaggerations and rumors, but Yuri knows that they cannot be avoided.

Ashe also discovered that Erica views herself to be Vali's lover and fiancee. When she asked about that, Erica repeated what Vali said when he accepted her as his knight. Although both of the girls had no idea that it was a certain white dragon who made Vali say those.

During that time, Vali remained silent due to his instincts and Albion warning him that if he interfered with the two, he will die in the most unexpected way.

After all, to personally rescue her from the hands of another Devil King, they are surely close.

Vali stayed shortly in Japan, he returned into Italy along with the two knights to finish his business. He didn't even returned into his own home to say that he dropped by. Yuri didn't scolded him for that, because it would be a surprise if Vali, who was supposed to be in another country, suddenly appeared. They will also question how he traveled when there was a great storm in Japan.

The winds began to get stronger, making Yuri hold her hair to avoid ruining it.

"Hm, so you're already working? How diligent, as always."

Yuri widened her eyes when she heard the voice that was supposed to be in another side of the word. Hurriedly, she turned into the source of the voice and saw Vali, wearing a strange trench-coat, standing while leaning his back on a tree. His usual smile was visible as always.

"Vali-kun! Wha-what are you doing here? Didn't you said that being close to the shrine damages you?!"

Yuri frantically asked the man. She still remembered that Vali gets damaged whenever he goes into a church or any place that holds holy powers. He used to hate such places, so what was he doing inside a shrine?

Vali smiled wryly. "Being a Campione boosts my resistance. Holy powers from places like this can no longer affect me." He mentioned casually. "I just came back because I have a lot of free time."

Realizing his words, Yuri released a sigh of relief. She now remembered the absurd magical resistance of Devil Kings to magic. Their body can't be affected even by magic from the strongest magi's. That's why they did kissed wildly back then in that day.

Remembering the acts of debauchery, Yuri began to blush. Although a smile also found its way into her face. She had kissed him, although in an adult way, she still managed to do it.

"Heh," Vali began to chuckle as he noticed what Yuri was thinking about. "Ah, I still can't believe how daring you were back then," he teased. Although it was rare for him to do it, Yuri have experienced it a lot of times. Especially when it involves modern technology.

"Pl-please forget about that!" Yuri yelled with a cute expression. Tears were forming from the sides of her eyes and her face was so red.

"How cute. I may hug you if you keep doing that." Vali muttered with another smile. Yuri once again lit up like a tomato, she knows that Vali was serious to his claim, that's the reason why she blushed in the first place. "I've come here to check up on you." He added.

"I-I'm well. The Committee said that there were no effects from being exposed from the Evil Eye," Yuri confirmed.

Vali released a sigh, which was very uncharacteristic of him. "I see. That's good to hear." Vali then pondered for a moment before speaking. "Mariya Yuri, are you free tomorrow?"

Yuri tilted her head but answered nonetheless. "Yes, I have no duty tomorrow. Why is it you ask?"

"Did you forget?" Vali questioned. "Tomorrow is a festival of the Saitenguu shrine. Didn't you want to go there this year? During the past, you and Mariya Hikari would always ask me to accompany you."

As Vali reminded her, the memories of the past festivals resurfaced on Yuri's mind. It was those of the few times where Vali a traditional yukata. Even though he has foreign features, he still looked stylish when wearing that kind of clothing.

"Ah... because of the recent incidents I have forgotten about it," Yuri muttered shamefully. "But it has been a tradition for me and Hikari to come in the festival with Vali-kun." She added with a serene smile that made Vali entranced for a minute.

"Then, I will remind Hikari. Vali-kun, please pick us up tomorrow at night," Yuri requested. "But now I've remembered. Where will you stay tonight, Vali-kun? Your flight back is still on Friday."

"Hm, I was thinking of returning to Florence... by the way, how did you know the date of my return?"

It took a few minutes before Yuri managed to say anything that was not a stutter.

* * *

It was decided that Vali can sleep in the shrine for the night. Yuri have already informed her parents and sister about staying overnight in the shrine. She has also prepared the kimono that she and Hikari will wear during the festival. The kimono that they used last year was still fit for them, and for Vali's clothes, Yuri also requested to prepare his yukata.

Dinner was made by Yuri and the two of them shared the quiet meal. There was no awkwardness felt between them, only comfortable silence and peaceful atmosphere. Yuri occasionally gazed at Vali with a calm smile. Like a wife, she would offer to do things for him, even if it was trivial.

One of the example was Yuri's attitude when they were having dinner. She would ask Vali what dish he wants and would serve it to his plate even though it was unnecessary. She would also refill his cup every time... she even offered to wash his back when he bathed.

Even though he was little dense, Vali noticed that Yuri was showing more affection to him when they are alone. When Hikari was with them, Yuri reduces her show of affection by a little, probably too shy to act like a wife when her sister was around.

During that night, Vali didn't immediately went to sleep and began to read a book on the room where he was staying. A lamp was providing light into the 6 tatami sized room, a futon was laid in the floor where Vali was sitting. The clothes that he was wearing was the earlier one that he wore. Apparently, Yuri washed them when he was in the bath.

Even though he wanted to think about the battle with Lancelot and the mystery of the King of End, his mind was occupied with something else. Surprisingly, it was unrelated to gods, preys, battles, little sister, battles and gods. It wasn't the book that he was reading either.

Yes, Vali was thinking about a girl. It was none other than Yuri.

Although he have known her for a long time, he had always felt this affection from her. It was the same kind of affection that Erica shows him, although this one is more gentle and quiet while Erica's were bold and unrestrained. Even though Yuri showed this affection for a long time, Vali only realized it in this time.

It started to become stronger when he rescued her from Marquis Voban. During the process of [Instruction] spell, she had shown this type of affection just like Erica.

"Vali-kun are you still awake?"

His thoughts were cut when Yuri slowly opened the fusuma (sliding door). Yuri walked inside the room with gentle steps and stared at the book that he was reading.

"It's already late. Is there something wrong, Mariya Yuri?"

Vali asked, but the moment he did, he noticed that Yuri's expression changed into one of protest.

"It's not fair," Yuri whispered in a voice that Vali could still hear. "Vali-kun is calling Erica-san with her first name even though you've jst met her. While you have known me for years, you still refrain from calling me by my given name. It's really unfair."

Yuri cutely protested and Vali remained rooted on the spot with a surprised expression. This was the first time that he saw Yuri protesting at him. Her expression was very adorable.

"I...I wish that Vali-kun would start to address me with my given name. Even Hikari was protesting about this."

He didn't know why, but somehow, he felt that he was indeed being unfair to her. Witnessing her to do this, Vali understood that was an idiot. Yuri have known his secret and have stayed with him, yet he never even called her by her given name. For her to be always addressed by her full name it would feel like they were not acquaintance at all.

Realizing his mistake, Vali understood Yuri's tantrum.

"I understand. Because like Erica, you're also important to me, Yuri."

Of course, what Vali meant was how her Spirit Vision was important just like Erica's skills as a knight.

But for Yuri, it meant something else. So, without hesitating, Yuri leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his body. The warmness from their hug made Vali's senses dull from comfort, the scent of Yuri's hair invaded his nose.

"Fufufu," Yuri laughed lightly. "Although I want to protest about many things, I think that this is enough."

While saying this, Yuri lifted her head and gently pushed her lips against Vali's.

It was a gentle kiss and only lasted for a few seconds, but both of them felt the reluctance to seperate.

"You... Vali-kun kissed Erica-san, right? You also said some strange things to her even though it was only less than a week when you met her... I'm quite jealous you know?"

Yuri muttered as she passionately gazed at Vali. Without thinking about his actions, Vali drew his lips near her.

The contact between lips began with light nibbling at first.

But the second time was more intense, deeper, passionate as Yuri responded in kind, tasting Vali's lips repeatedly. Their tongues tangles and saliva mixed continually. None of them pulled back while continuing the act that they did days ago.

Moaning softly, Yuri tightened her hug. She was already completely immersed in the activity, giving her all, wholeheartedly offering her lips akin to cherry blossom petals, leaning her burning hot body against him.

Wet noises were reverberating in the silent room. Seconds turned into minutes, they only stopped when they had felt that furthermore actions will result something with no return.

However, Yuri was satisfied. Being alone with him reinforced her courage to do something so daring.

"Vali-kun...I won't lose to Erica-san. I will also stay by your side... even though I won't be as helpful as her, I will still give my all for you, so please, never let me go."

Such strong words coming from a very gentle girl. Vali can feel her resolve through her voice. She was gazing at him with eyes full of determination. In response, he smiled at her before kissing her cheeks.

"Yes. Never leave my side... Yuri,"

* * *

As the festival started, Yuri along with Hikari walked while clinging into Vali's arms. As they walk, they naturally attracted attention from the people. Aside from Yuri and Hikari's majestic looks, Vali was also attracting female attention. His clothes consisted of a white yukata with blue flames as patterns.

Yuri's kimono was dyed in the color of pink with flower stitches. It matched her white skin complexion perfectly. Her hair was shining elegantly, and her gentle aura made her look so fragile.

Hikari on the other hand was wearing a yellow kimono with star designs. Combining it with her outgoing attitude, she gave the impression of a cheerful girl enjoying her teens.

As they walked, they also brought some snacks from some stalls.

"By the way," Hikari spoke af she finished her takoyaki. "Why do I feel that something happened between Onii-sama and Onee-chan?" She asked while staring at Vali and her sister.

"What do you mean, Hikari?" Yuri tilted her head curiously.

"Hmmm~ basically, Onee-chan is now unreserved and showing her affection openly. You've been smiling a lot as if you were just married. Then, there's also Onii-sama who have started calling you in first name basis after a long time... Huh, could it be that Onee-chan have finally confessed?! If that's the case, Onii-sama! Please take me as well!"

"Hi-Hikari! Don't yell words that can be misunderstood!" Yuri reminded as she felt the gaze of the nearby people.

"Bu-but~" Hikari tried to complain. "At least tell me Onee-chan's current relationship with Onii-sama!"

"We-well..." Yuri shifted uncomfortably. "Th-that's..."

"To put it simply, she promised to stay by my side and I will never let her go."

Vali's words made Hikari gasp in shock and Yuri to blush madly.

"So Onee-chan is the legal wife?!"

* * *

AN

Late update for this story. A lot happened and that includes the breakdown of my pc... all of my files were deleted, it's sad, I know. I also have to restart from scratch in making this chapter.

I've decided to reveal the new Juggernaut Drive. It was stated in the novel that it can be improved unlike its other state. Of course it will take time for it to be in a stable level.

I wanted to make Vali aware of the feelings of the girls around him. Though it won't evolve into him being a romantic guy... it just doesn't make any sense. The first appearance of Lancelot and Guinevere was much earlier, this will make the possibility of Vali meeting Alec in search for the mysterious king. Although it will progress slowly, because the identity of the Kind of End is a mystery, and I don't want to make an OC for that role.

My usual thanks for Feng Lengshun for the help and ideas. I'm also looking forward to your project for the Fate series. I became too excited even though I've only read the brief summary of your idea. It was AWESOME!


	9. Before the Storm

"Seriously," Erica sighed as she poked Vali's cheek, "I leave you alone for just a day and you've already traveled to England, battled a deity, destroyed an ancient monolith, meet Princess Alice and ultimately, deepen your relationship with Yuri," she then smiled sweetly at Vali, who remained silent for some reason, "you're a one of a kind womanizer, Vali."

After his date with Yuri and Hikari, Vali returned into his hotel in Sicily and found Erica waiting at him with her devil-like smile.

"Leaving your fiancee behind and meeting another woman... Surely a man who cheats must be punished, right?" Erica asked with a cold smile and a vein popping on her forehead. Unconsciously, the seventh devil king took a step back. "I'm so jealous that I want to gouge your eyes so that you won't look into other women aside from me."

"...If you do that, I won't be able to look at you either." Vali muttered but Erica ignored him while continuing to spout threats about how she will punish him. Strangely, most of them seemed to made him shudder.

"...So, what have you discovered during your exploits?" Erica asked as she temporarily let go of the topic concerning Vali and Yuri's sudden attachment to each other. "The Heretic God that you've fought, who is he and why didn't your duel escalate into a major fight?"

Vali remained silent for a moment before answering, "His name is Lancelot, he's protecting a Divine Ancestor named Guinevere. They are planning to wake a king that manifests in the end of era. Because of that duty, I wasn't able to fight any of them, the English Campione wasn't there either."

"...A King that manifests on the end of eras?" Erica repeated while frowning, forgetting her earlier anger, much to Vali's relief. "I've never heard of that person before... is there any other details that you've manage to learn? Wait, more importantly, why are you still here?" She asked while eying him suspiciously. "If there's a strong god out there, why aren't you searching for him? Knowing you, you'll just pursue Guinevere and her protector to get information about a strong god."

"There's a reason for that," Vali sat on the chair of his room linking both of his hands and using them to support the back of his head, "this god is the strongest [Steel]. My current power will not allow me to defeat him, much like the other god-slayers. Even if I unleash Juggernaut Drive, I won't stand a chance. My instincts as a devil, human and a god-slayer tells this much. That King may not be on the same level as the Apocalypse Dragon, but he's still stronger than me."

Erica blinked a few times before walking closer to Vali and using her hand to take his temperature. "...No signs of fever... then it must be the brain. Hey Vali, did you eat something suspicious these past few days?" She asked, clearly not believing that the incarnation of a battle freak was admitting that he can't defeat someone.

Vali watched as Erica went into the mini kitchen for a few minuted before returning with a cup of hot coffee in her hand. "Be careful, it's hot," she muttered with a kind expression on her face.

Vali looked at Erica with half opened eyes and sighed lightly, drinking the coffee that she prepared. _Must as well drink it_. "I'm simply listening to my instincts. Even Albion feels that I'm doing a right thing. This King may even be as powerful as a Heavenly Dragon when unsealed."

"...Albion...? You mean the original Vanishing Dragon?" Vali nodded his head at Erica's question. "So it seems that you can talk to his soul. This is interesting... anyway, let's get back to our topic. The Heretic God that you briefly fought was Lancelot, correct?" another nod, "and they're searching for this King that manifest in the end of eras." Erica remained silent while thinking about the possibilities. "Guinevere and Lancelot came from the same myth. Then, this King that they're searching, is it King Arthur? With the inscription 'Once and Future King' on his tomb, will that hero awaken from eternal slumber, to save the world or destroy it?"

"Probably," Vali muttered uninterestedly. Erica guessed that he already figured a few identities and King Arthur was probably on his list. "There are too many possibilities. Because I do not know too much about this world, I cannot be sure. However, the chance of him being the King is less than 20%. Remember that there are some myths that changes, such as the one where Lancelot received Excalibur instead of Arthur, there are so many myths conflicting with one another to begin with. I need more information to confirm this. However, I do think that his identity should be a much more ancient existence that transcends oriental and occidental divisions."

Erica placed her hand on her chin, "hey, do you think that if this god appears, the world will end?" she asked. "It is common knowledge that if a god of fire arrived, the surrounding territory will be engulfed by flames. If a god of darkness descended, the area will be enveloped by eternal night. The manifestation of Heretic Gods always followed this kind of principle. Then if if a King of End appears, is it possible for the world to end?"

Vali shrugged at Erica's question. "The result may vary because it is not specific. This King appears at the end of eras... it is highly possible that he appears when a new generation is about to start..." Vali stopped his words as if he discovered something. "Hey Erica... do you know how the earlier god-slayers died?" he asked.

"Hm?" Erica stared dumbly at Vali, not getting the point for the sudden change of topic. "Well, most of them died while battling gods. The others... honestly, I do not know how they died. In the end, it remained a mystery where they go. Why did you ask such a question?"

"This is simply a hypothesis but... if this King appears on the end of eras, there's a possibility that he will end that era to start a new generation... of god-slayers." Erica's eyes widened at his words, clearly getting his point. "Guinevere said that he has been sleeping for a long time. Erica, how old is the oldest Devil King in this generation?"

"Well, the first generation consists of three people. There's China's Her Eminence, who's 200 years old, then there's Marquis Voban who's 300. Madame Aisha however, has been around before Marquis Voban became a god-slayer. I do not know her exact age, but she's at least 700 years old."

"Tsk," Vali made a sound, frowning lightly. "There's so many holes, I can't form a theory or reinforce any." He let out a breathe and leaned his back on the chair, from his poker face, Erica can tell that he was thinking hard about this matter.

"(Sigh) Ever since I've met you, recent troubles has been happening. It's a pain in the head you know? I should really take a vacation," Erica smiled weakly and sat on Vali's lap, leaning her head closer so that she could stare at his face.

Vali stopped his thoughts as the red knight played with his silver hair. He showed a light smile at her, amused at her child-like actions, the serious atmosphere a minute was now replaced by a comfortable silence. Neither of them were feeling uncorfortable with each other in fact, it was the opposite. Even their position was very intimate and only lovers would do this kind of thing; however, they did not mind.

"Hm, I must say, your hair is really great even though you're a male," Erica praised as she stroke the fine silver hair that was as smooth as silk. "Tell me, are you vain when it comes into hair?"

"My little sister has made a habit of doing things in my hair, so I often wash it to prevent any damage," Vali admitted with closed eyes. Erica chuckled although it sounded very scary for the male. "Yes... you did say that you dote on your sister, correct?" Erica muttered with a sickeningly sweet voice. "There's also the fact that you also did something with Yuri while I was not there... I almost forgot about your punishment, how unlikely of me." She reminded and Vali suppressed the shiver running in his spine. "To make your fiancee this jealous... I demand compensation."

Erica muttered the last part with a hoarse voice as she placed her lips on the edge of Vali's lips, slowly tasting them. After a few seconds of nibbling, she began to lick them wetting his lips with her saliva. "Doing the works all by myself while your doing this act with another woman..." She whispered as she gazed at him with eyes of longing. This time, she kissed him squarely on the lips, savoring the sweet taste.

Vali himself was wondering how the serious conversation about a god ended up in something like this. However, he didn't mind them anymore when he felt his 'fiancee' beginning to deepen their kiss. He smile lightly at Erica's show of affection and parted his lips so that her tongue can enter. He received her with his own, enjoying the pleasure from the simple kiss.

Erica chuckled, she had forgotten that her lord was very clumsy when it comes to kissing, she decided to take the flow and play with him for a little bit. After all, it was rare for the seventh god-slayer to be so confused on what to do.

A few moments later, Erica parted with him for a breathe of air. "This is the first time we kissed without any obligation of battles, I must say that it is quite refreshing." She muttered while affectionately kissing her partner's cheeks. "I say, we need to do this more often!" She declared in a passionate tone, her previous anger seem to dispel completely. "That's why it's decided! Vali, tomorrow after my work, we're gonna go on a date! Unless there's a god, you can't excuse yourself!"

As much as he wanted to visit Raffaello to claim Gram, Erica's voice doesn't have any room for objection. Besides, what harm will it be if he decide to take another break along with his self proclaimed fiancee?

* * *

The coastal of Naples is very famous for being crowded by couples.

At night it becomes even more famous for the scenic view of the sea reflecting the moons brightness. Because of this, the streets are full of shops that are open even at night. Shops that are built for couples are rather popular in this area, there are some even picture booths that can be used to preserve memories. Stores full of flowers and sweet deserts can also be found in some nearby blocks. Thus, couples would naturally gravitate in this place and engage in activities like kissing.

Of course Vali didn't know this. He only thought that Erica particulary chose this place because of its beauty.

After paying a brief visit at Siena to meet Salvatore Doni -who was being detained by his butler for instigating trouble- Vali didn't do anything else and traveled with Erica in this particular area. Although the distance of the two places are quite far, it was a trivial matter for anyone who can travel at godspeed.

"...Really I can't believe those guys. Forcing me to report even though I wasn't in England, I swear, if I hadn't threaten them, they would keep me there for days." Erica, who was hugging his arm, complained with a tired expression.

Because of the recent troubles in England, she was asked to report about the incident even though she wasn't with Vali at the time. The said threat was when she lightly mentioned that Vali was expecting her to do something important and if someone were to obstruct her mission, the seventh devil king will deal with the obstructors personally. Of course this had immediate effect and she was released without any more questions.

Furthermore, they even offered their backing should her mission require it. No doubt, trying to gain the favor of the seventh Campione who proved to be in a higher caliber. Vali's achievements were already well known across the world, defeating a deity with raw power when he was still a human, battling the King of Swords into a draw in just one week of being a god-slayer, afterwards, repelling the Balkan's Devil only a few hours after his earlier duel, then meeting another Heretic God on England.

In addition, the seventh showed extreme passion in battling. Even though this was considered to be normal for god-slayers, his level was far surpassing the others.

But the most well known fact was that he was backing a Knight from Bronze Black Cross. He was only supporting her, and not the whole organization. Because of this, the other magi thought that they can also gain his backing should they assist him in any way he can.

"Anyway, taking a break from work is something that we should do often, don't you agree, Vali?" Erica asked, her tone changing into a girl in love. The Hakuryuukou ended his musings and nodded at the Great Knight.

Since this was the first time that they were doing something none battle related, he decided that he should keep his mind devoid of battles, only for an hour.

**[...What's this? Vali not thinking about battles...? Ah, the effect of love... or maybe the end of the world...?]**

The Vanishing Dragon who have remained silent most of the time spoke. There was no humor on his voice, only genuine surprise. As if he was taken aback by Vali's decision to take off his mind in battling for the first time.

"Yes, taking a break once in a while is good," Vali replied, his gaze scanning all of the shop to find anything that might interest him. Unfortunately, there was nothing aside from candies, flowers, toys and souvenirs. Needless to say, none of them attracted his attention.

"Does anything piques your interest?" Erica asked. "There's a lot of different things here, surely there must be something."

Vali shook his head as a reply, "no, aside from you, Erica, nothing in this place is attractive enough to interest me." His reply didn't carried any romantic meaning, he was only stating the truth. This caused the blonde beside him to blink her eyes and chuckle.

"Heh, I can't believe that you've just said something romantic." She looked at Vali's questioning gaze, "nevertheless, it seems that you don't even know what you just did," Erica sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "but for that, I think you deserve a reward for still trying."

It only lasted for a few seconds, but Erica kissed him squarely. Although they were on the sidewalks, their actions were completely normal for the other people. After all, they were in a place that is full of more daring lovers.

Many of the other couples who saw what Erica and Vali did, giggled or snickered. But the two ignored them and continued to move, exploring every part of the coastal and trying to forget their duty in the secret world of magi.

* * *

A day after their date in Naples Coastal, Vali was traveling to the home of the Paladino, he was not accompanied by anyone right now. Because Erica was still in Naples, sleeping as she pleases, she told him to travel while she will catch up with him later. Their date ended when it was already 4:00 am in the morning, thus, Erica tiredly rested to her bed.

As for Vali, he was a battle-freak, things like drowsiness will not affect him. When training he always spends his time focusing, forgetting about daily needs like food and rest.

Obsessively ignoring sleep and food, avoiding all mundane tasks, focusing entirely on honing his own power. No everyday life, no ordinary happiness. Only thoughts focused on upgrading one's skill, repeating every day by trial and error without end.

It could only be something like that. Like playing an RPG where the accumulation of experience points did not rely on artistry. Never indulging oneself, never compromising, always pushing one's body and mind to the limits of exhaustion, striving towards "that particular direction" with foolish obsession.

Ultimately, Vali achieved a level that entitled him to be called a [Warrior Demon] or a [Warrior-God].

Mundane things no longer mattered to him. Eating was only a pleasure and not a necessity, while sleeping is only required to regain his lost energy and regenerate. He has already became a warrior who only finds real joy on the battlefield, where he can compare his own hard work against other opponents.

Being strong is meaningless if there are no others who can catch up or match you. Battling strong opponents is the ultimate joy, for you can see how your hard work improved you power.

Those were his beliefs. Because he was a being created to battle in the first place, it was his common nature to fight and fight.

When he arrived in San Gimignano, Florence. Vali deactivated his Balance-Breaker and proceeded to walk towards the house of the 'Knight of the Holy Grail'. He can feel the presence of the woman who carried the title of Paladino inside, there was also the familiar feeling of unease towards Gram.

Reaching the gate. Vali was greeted by the black haired woman. She was already expecting his arrival the moment he set foot in her territory.

"I've been expecting you," the woman knows a Raffaello said in a light tone. "It's only been a few days but news about you in England was already well known. Breaking monoliths, I guess you're not that different with that Idiot Doni." She sighed as she said the name of the Campione.

"I was frustrated," Vali defended with an unconcerned tone. "I always break something when I'm frustrated..." He added. The woman sighed again, but remained silent.

"So, about the sword..."

"It's finished," Raffaello said swiftly, gesturing Vali to enter her home. After reaching a room, she revealed an underground stairs. Vali was not surprised, in fact, he expected this. Magicians wouldn't just experiment on simple place like a house. They tend to create a place where they can use their magic without the fear of someone seeing or discovering the place.

"The magic I used to reforge Gram was too excessive so I need to rest for a month or two to recover my magic." She muttered, Vali alsp noticed the depleted magic in her body. Because Gram was a legendary weapon, ordinary magic won't affect it. To reforge it, massive amounts of strong magic was needed.

"I understand. I guess I owe you one." Vali muttered nonchalantly, while Raffaello blinked her eyes a few times. A Campione just owed her a favor. That alone was a rare feat, normally, Devil Kings just order people as they want, and things like equivalent exchange was nonexistent for them.

"I-is that true? I've never heard of a Campione actually using equivalent exchange."

"I owe you a favor, things like equivalent exchange are irrelevant. I gave you one because it's a reward for doing a good job, that's all." Vali replied.

A few moments, the two of them arrived in the place where Gram was stored. Vali felt its power being increased by threefolds, with his own supply of magic, its power will increase even more. The appearance of the balde also changed, the guard was now a simple arc while the blade's side became jagged. A rough appearance for a newly reforged sword.

As he approached, Gram released weak lights, as if recognizing Vali was its new owner.

Wielding the blade, Vali swung it a few times before making it disappear with a satisfied expression on his face. He then turned to Raffaello with a nod.

"I thank you for doing a great job. I'll be sure to lend you aid in the near future. Whether it's fighting god or duelling god-slayers, I'll do it as fast as I can. If it doesn't concern the former or latter, I'll just send someone if they fit to do your request."

"Ah, I'll do that..." She replied with a yawn. "Now, I would like to sleep. Please feel free to stay for a few hours while I rest." The black-haired knight muttered as she walked to what Vali presume, her room.

* * *

Six days after the event with the seventh Campione, Liliana Kranjcar was taking her time relaxing in her house along with her maid, Karen Jankulovski.

Because of the recent events, Liliana can say that she deserved to have a vacation. Not many have experienced serving Dejanstahl Voban after all, and she can confidently say that it was the worst thing she did next from the time where she met Erica.

Sasha Dejanstahl Voban was a merciless tyrant. He would sacrifice a whole city just to summon and god and enjoy himself. It was a good thing that the seventh Campione, Kusanagi Vali prevented him from doing as he pleases. The fight between them were really intense, although Kusanagi Vali managed to repel Sasha Dejanstahl Voban in the end, Liliana knew that the old man still have a trump card should he be pushed into the limit.

Remembering about the silver-haired Campione, Liliana noted many things about him.

Kusanagi Vali, or as he calls himself, Vali Lucifer was an extremely unstable person. He would rush in a place if there's someone strong there for him to fight. She heard that he and Salvatore Doni got along very well. To be honest, Liliana was surprised. There were very few people who can stand the King of Swords' idiocy, and she can say that those people were even fewer than the current numbers of god-slayers.

Then there's the topic of him acquiring knowledge towards enemy gods. Because magic is ineffective through normal means, he indulges himself with a kiss to acquire the needed knowledge to form the spell words of severing power. Thinking about that, she remembered what Erica and Mariya Yuri did to pass the knowledge.

Something like that could definitely be written in a scene in my novel!

"Yes, this story will be different. The main heroines will be childhood friends from a province, then they will travel together and through some coincidence, they will be separated. Then each of them will be rescued by a mafia boss who showed interest in them. After a few encounters, they will learn that they've fallen for the same person, and because they were friends they will compete without any hard feelings. But the mafia boss was a beast who want to make the two of them his woman. He will take them and corner them until they give in to him and, and—"

She didn't remember how it started, but when Liliana noticed it, she was already writing the story on her journal. She blushed as she read the newest content of the notebook.

Liliana sighed, maybe she became really stressed during the past few days.

Leaving her notebook in a secret compartment, Liliana left her room and walked in her villa. She became so engrossed on writing that she didn't even noticed that it was raining very hard outside. From the looks of it, there was a storm in the city.

Well, maybe she should cook something good like a soup, then listen to a radio show that plays some of the most romantic novel written and...

Wait a minute, a storm? In Summer?

Liliana stopped walking as she realized that this was no normal storm. It was a storm that was summoned by a deity. But who, is it a new—

"Melqart...!"

Liliana remembered the deity was was recovering his power in Sicily. The god that was left behind when Verethragna was defeated in the hands of the seventh god-slayer. The storm god also known as Baal and Beelzebub.

"I need to warn Lord Salva—"

Although Liliana wanted to do it, she remembered that the King of Swords was not in Italy. His butler said that he was recovering from the battle with the seventh and that it would take some time before he returns back.

Aside from him, there was no one near to fight Melqart.

Again, Liliana stopped her thoughts when she remembered a certain battle maniac that specifically came to Italy just to reforge a legendary weapon. The same person that she met six days ago and owed the favor of being protected by him.

"Kusanagi Vali...! I must call him!"

And with that, Liliana called the single person that has the knowledge of his location.

* * *

Vali walked out of the secret room in Saint Raffaello's house. He wasn't planning on staying longer, since he wants to begin hunting Divine Beasts and practice his new technique. He needed to master the Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive should he wants to get stronger. This can be his greatest power aside from his Authorities.

Just when he was thinking about that, the phone from the living room next him rang.

Currently, Saint Raffaello was resting on her room, so she wouldn't answer it. Thus, he decided to answer it for the exhausted woman.

"Saint Raffaello is resting. If you want to talk to her, then visit personally." He said as he prepared to hand the phone down. However, a familiar voice from the other line stopped him from doing so.

"Kusanagi Vali, is that you?! We have an urgent situation! It was confirmed by my association that King Melqart has regained his powers and is starting to sunk cities by using a summoned storm!" The voice from the other line said.

The edge of Vali's lips naturally turned upwards. His body language changed and a disturbing smile attached to his face.

"Tell me about the situation...

* * *

During the time when Vali was talking with Liliana on the phone, Erica Blandelli opened her eyes.

It was around 1:00 pm when she woke up from her sleep. It was very late, but for the Diavolo Rosso, this was her usual time in waking up. Although she didn't watch any action films last night, she was tired from doing late night activities with Vali on the coastal of Naples.

Stretching her arms, Erica looked around her room. Based from her clothes in the ground, she presumed that it was Vali who brought her to bed. Had it been Arianna, she would've change her clothes into sleeping wear.

Erica was staying on a mansion in Naples, located on a private land. It was large and there was a nearby lake that was also earned by her.

After knocking on the door, her maid, Arianna entered her room with a cup of espresso on her hands. As expected from her maid, she had already grasp Erica's attitude, taste and waking hours.

"Good morning Mistress Erica," the black haired maid greeted with a bright smile. "Lunch is ready. Although there would be some inconvenience because of the lack of electricity and signal. I believe that it was caused by the storm," Arianna briefly explained and Erica blinked her still sleepy eyes.

Now that she mentioned it, indeed, it was raining hard outside. Although the sound were reduced because the mansion was very big. Erica supressed a yawn and smiled, she can use this as an excuse to hug her beloved Vali for the whole day.

"Arianna, where is Vali? Did he already ate lunch?" She asked while taking a sip on her coffee.

Hearing her question, Arianna tilted her head. "Eh? Vali-sama left much earlier. He said that he was going to take something back and that you've told him you'll follow later," she explained and Erica stopped drinking her coffee.

She had forgotten that her fiancee needs to reclaim Gram from Saint Raffaello. Erica sighed, maybe she could call and tell him to travel back using the same Authority when he traveled from Italy to Japan to face Marquis Voban.

Taking the phone nearby, Erica tried to dial his number but there was no response.

"Mistress Erica, the phone and other communication doesn't seem to work along with the other appliances. The same goes for vehicles, I wonder why?" The maid explained and Erica's eye twitched a few times.

"Arianna, when did it start raining?"

"Eh? Hmm, it started about three hours ago. It was really strange, one moment the sky is clear, then the next thing massive rain poured down and lightning also appeared."

_Well damn, _Erica thought as she pieced together all of the information and came into the conclusion that the storm was not normal. She racked her head for a few moments before the answer appeared in her mind.

The War god of victory was fighting someone else before he targeted Vali Lucifer. That someone was resting sue to mutual defeat, and he can also summon storms strong enough to sink countries.

"Heretic Melqart...!"

Erica's expression turned grim when she finally realized it. Vali was out in the open while a hunter god was roaming freely. She have deduced that Vali will challenge the Divine King without any second thoughts. However, Melqart was a very powerful god, being able to stand against Verethragna. He was also known as the demon Beelzebub so Vali's own demonic attacks wouldn't do that much damage. Furthermore, he was a hunter who loves to hunt dragons, it is most likely that he possessed dragon-slaying power. His myths also spread to Greece where they became the prototype for the hero Heracles. Meaning that he can surpass Vali in terms of strength.

This was not good. Vali was at a disadvantage against the Divine King. His only hope is to use the [Warrior] or ultimately use [Juggernaut Drive] to defeat Melqart. However using both of the power requires something in exchange. To severe power, Vali needs to gain knowledge and understand the enemy's nature and origin, while the ability to release a portion of a Heavenly Dragon's true power will suck him dry of power, completely exposed to dangers.

In this kind of situation, how can Erica help him? Surely by now, Vali must've discovered the cause of the storm, and knowing him, Vali will charge towards the enemy with his ever disturbing smirk on his face.

Erica frowned, this was one of his major weakness. The inability to wait and to recklessly fight someone on impulse.

Thinking about his safety, Erica revealed a slightly unhappy expression, her brows locked in a frown.

* * *

Thunder descended from the skies along with heavy pouring of the rain. Cities that were located in lower areas were already flooded, and furthermore the storm that was covering most part of Sicily have already sank Soluntum Archaeological Park. A nearby place where the stom god was residing.

During this time, Liliana Kranjcar waited on her home for the arrival of the Devil King. Because the line of communication was cut earlier, she used [Mailing] magic to send her location towards the seventh Campione.

Beside her, the made, Karen Jankulovski also waited with a pot of tea on her trolley. She had been instructed by Liliana to not mention anything related to strong people in the presence of the seventh Campione. It can lead into another trouble, knowing that Kusanagi Vali was the same as the other Campione.

After a few minutes of waiting, Liliana and Karen saw a fast white object flying in the dark skies, avoiding the lightning that were targeting it. The said figure landed down in front of them with an insane speed. But before it crashed to the ground, the white figure stopped, only a few centimeters away from the floor.

The one hovering in front of them was a white draconic styled armor with blue jewels on various parts of its body. Spreading on its back was wings that were made out of light.

"I welcome you to my humble home, Kusanagi Vali, it has been a few day," Liliana greeted. "The woman beside me is my maid, Karen Jankulovski. She shall accompany me."

"A few days indeed, Liliana Kranjcar," the man inside the armor greeted. In a flash of blinding lights, the white armor disappeared, revealing the figure of a youth with dark-silver hair and a handsome face. He was the seventh Campione, Vali Lucifer.

Liliana's body tensed when she saw the familiar smirk on his face. Unlike last time, it didn't carried the barely concealed raged, but it still carried the feeling of excitement. The truth is, it was really disturbing, but it strangely suited him.

Without any word, Vali sat on a chair that was closest to the window, observing that storm that was summoned by the Divine King. Liliana signaled Karen to serve tea, the maid nodded and elegantly moved towards the devil king, serving him a cup. Liliana was amazed on how her maid can act so calm despite being very tense.

"Thank you, it looks great," the silver haired Campione replied, taking a sip. Liliana took a moment to admire the scene, a man drinking tea while staring at the catastrophe outside. Somehow, it looked like a great painting.

As the raging winds and roars of thunder passed, the man's smile even became wider then usual. With a calm voice he stood and spoke.

"He's calling me."

* * *

Whoa, It's been a while huh, I never really noticed. But anyway, here's the latest update, though a little short, this will do. I don't really have anything to say, aside that I'm really sad that not many of the current Campione! crossovers are being updated, especially my favorites, so yeah...

My usual thanks to Feng Lengshun, your story rocks man!


	10. Against the Storm I

Soluntum was a town constructed in the fourth century BCE by the Phoenicians in the mountains along the shore. It fell into decline after coming under Greek and Roman rule, and was eventually destroyed by Islamic Arabs. In modern times, the site was being run as the Soluntum Archaeological Park and Museum.

Thanks to some organization's preparations, the park and the museum were immediately shut down as part of emergency measures. But under such weather conditions of roaring wind and torrential rain along with lightning descending from dark clouds, it was unlikely there would be any visitors to the museum anyway.

Nevertheless, Liliana was gratified to know that park staff were helping with evacuating visitors. If people were caught in the rampage that was happening, there's a high possibility that they will be a part of the collateral damage.

Liliana watched as the two columns erected like deer or goat horns were destroyed when the two clubs hit them with full force. The clubs that were flying in insane speed were chasing a whte figure whose speed was greatly surpassing them.

'Hahaha! Are you gonna keep running, good-slayer?' the mighty voice literally shook the ruins, 'But that's good! What good is a hunt of your prey stays still?'

Her body trembled from the voice alone, it was the voice of the powerful deity that has been residing in this country for a while now. The one causing the storms and have sunk some cities on mere hours, and he was currently fighting the god-slayer.

The white god-slayer created magic circles and attacked the tall figure. Even now, Liliana has no idea of what kind of magic he was using. They were to advance and still relatively unknown to other magi.

'Ha! Demonic powers? Do remember that I am also known as Beelzebub, a devil whose power is close to Satan!' Melqart thundered as he countered the attacks by using his own version of demonic magic, effectively blocking them.

**[Half-Dimension!]**

The power of the storm was reduced in half along with the size, strength and speed of the two clubs that was chasing Vali. However, when Melqart chanted a spell, the two clubs returned back into their normal state.

'Most troublesome power, but it's not enough! Chaser and Driver, come forth! O Yagrush! O Ayamur! Go and strike down the god-slayer!'

The first club Yagrush became surrounded by wind while the second club Ayamur was strengthened by thunderclouds. The former was a symbol of the wind while the latter was a symbol of lightning. That was what Liliana thought.

Like a swallow riding upon a cyclone, Yagrush flew with nimble agility. On the other hand, Ayamur flew in straight lines like lightning. Furthermore, unlike earlier both clubs possessed speed that rivaled the Hakuryuukou. No doubt that their power became even greater when Melqart reinforced them with his divinity.

Noticing that he cannot escape, Vali intercepted Yagrush with his his fists. It resulted in his gauntlets being destroyed and blood gushing out from his directly, Vali flew high into the air. Aiming at him in a straight line, Ayamur struck for a second direct blow. This time, the back part of his armor was destroyed.

Without an unnaturally sturdy body like his, an ordinary human would probably be smashed apart to leave no trace behind if struck by such destructive power.

Vali felt intense pain all over his body.

As befitted weapons of the gods. The man-eating Divine Beasts were nothing in comparison. Vali could feel his muscles torn, skeleton shattered, flesh scorching and bones dissolving.

Compared to the level of a mage, a Campione's body seemed immortal. But faced with the equal or superior levels of Heretic Gods, it was nothing special. Vali learned this painful lesson through the suffering of his body.

Furthermore, both Yagrush and Ayamur were weapons imbued with dragon-slaying powers, adding salt to the injury.

Nevertheless - he still did not die instantly. His body was truly beyond common logic. Not to mention that he had experienced worse when facing the King of Swords, Salvatore Doni with his magic sword that can cut through anything.

**[Invoke: Goat!]**

In an instant, the white armor he was wearing turned into lightning. He countered the lightning from the new storm and attacked both of the clubs using purple lightning that can melt steel with a single strike.

'Finally using an authority of Verethragna?' Melqart mocked, 'Good! Let me enjoy a good hunt, dragon!'

Flying at a speed amplified by lightning, Vali dived at Melqart and shoot bullets of powerful lightning imbued with demonic power. Melqart countered them with his lightning and laughed as he lunged at Vali with his huge body. The armor that Melqart touched were destroyed leaving no trace.

Facing this kind of strength, Vali once again changed his armor. "_I am the strongest, holding all victory in my hands_..._All evil-doers, tremble before me. The powerful but unjust cannot vanquish me!_"

**[Invoke: Bull!]**

The armor changed once again and became denser. With a cry, Vali matched Melqart's strength, this invoke gives Vali the power that rivals that of Heracles. In terms of strength, he was equal with Melqart, who was the prototype for the hero of Greece.

The two powerful beings wrestled each other, attempting to crush one another with their raw strength. Both were equal and none of them were winning... or that's what it supposed to be.

"Kuh!"

Vali grunted in pain as he was struck by the two clubs from his back, throwing him in the air. The attack didn't stop as Yagrush and Ayamur flew in the sky and continued assaulting him in every direction possible. Vali defended himself, but it was not enough to completely fend off the weapons.

"_For victory, hasten forth before me... O Immortal Sun, I beseech thee to grant radiance to the stallion. O Stallion that moveth godlike with wondrous grace, bringest forth the halo of thy master_...!"

**[Invoke: Stallion!]**

This time, his armor changed into a flame type. The armor's structure was replaced by bright flames that threaten to burn anything that it touches.

He released powerful flames to burn the clubs and to attack Melqart with a gigantic spear of flame that can incinirate almost everything once hit. He gathered his power and strengthened his invoke even more.

'Nugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'

Melqart yelled in agony as he received the powerful flames that Vali released. Although damaged, it wasn't enough to kill the god of storms whose power can rival Verethragna's. Once again, he recreated the two clubs and tried to attack Vali, this time, with even greater power and speed.

Releasing the power of the Stallion, Vali flew in the sky and stretched both of his hands, directing them towards Yagrush and Ayamur.

**[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!]**

He destroyed both of the clubs and the lightning that was targeting him from the skies. After doing that, he created over a hundred magic circles and aimed the at Melqart. Each of those circles were capable of destroying small villages, and once combined with other runes they can effectively destroy large areas.

The land shook as an earthquake of a high magnitude destroyed all of the surroundings. Melqart naturally survived, but not unscathed.

**[Invoke: Gale!]**

The armor changed into transparent wind this time, and Vali created strong tornadoes. What countered it was a violent windstorm blowing forth in front of his summoned tornadoes. Melqart was also a god of storms, even for a powerful summoned tornado that could blow away cities where humans lived, he can match it with his own.

The two attacks resulted in a draw: wind was unable to blow apart wind.

'Beings that I once slew, I call upon you! As the Demon Beelzebub, I shall grant thee the pleasure of battle in exchange for thy service!'

The power of the demon the controls the insects to bring destruction, it also has the power to raise the dead and use them in however he likes. From the wet ground, skeletal warriors armed with rusty weapons made their way into the surface, intending to destroy the white dragon.

"King Melqart, do you think that these army can help you stop me?"

Releasing demonic powers from his outstretched hand, the entire dead army was completely annihilated.

'Of course not! You are a god-slayer! Mere guards like them are no match to someone who slays gods! But nevertheless, I must enjoy this hunt, so amuse me for a while, dragon!' This was Melqart's instant reply.

'I decree my name as Baal, the god of storms! I reign over the rain and skies, so obey me!'

Water that came from the sea and rain started to attack Vali and thousand of thunderstrikes that flew like spears in the sky descended while aiming at him. The land and shy shook as the god of storms used a power that can sink a country and destroy it multiple times.

**[Half-Dimension!]**

Releasing the invocation of the Gale, Vali returned to his balance-breaker and halved the power of the storm, flood, lightning, tornado and the building energy.

**[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!]**

Next, he destroyed the flying Yagrush and Ayamur that was aiming at him. The stolen power was added into his own, but it make little to no change. After all, the enemy is a god, making storms that powerful was as easy as breathing for them.

"Although all odds are against me... I couldn't help bu have fun!" Vali muttered as he lunged at Melqart at insane speed.

'Hohoho I feel the same god-slayer! That's why, allow me to go all out in this hunt!' Melqart declared as he too, charged at Vali. 'By Melqart's true name of Baal Hadad, I summon! O Storm, listen to the calls of the cloud rider, make haste and come!'

Like the ones used by Vali, what Melqart chanted were words carrying power.

Melqart's muscular body dissociated to become violent wind. Furthermore, hundreds of flashes of lightning were fired in all directions, but in truth, they were being absorbed by Melqart's body, making his figure change.

The strongly built man was covered with bulging musculature and overflowing with an air of wild roughness. His tousled hair always left a strong impression on others. His attire consisted of a tattered mantle of grubby cloth, leather breastplate and sandals. Nevertheless, in contrast to his coarse attire, his entire body emanated a King's terrifying splendor.

And he was very huge. Melqart's height stood at 15m or so.

The giant dragon-hunter stood at Vali with eyes showing hunger for battle, his power increased by several folds due to his new form.

But nevertheless, Vali was not intimidated in the slightest. Instead, a wide smile can be seen in his face that wasn't wearing any armor. His eyes were full of the desire to battle, despite the battered state of his body, he still wanted to battle and satisfy himself, what a greedy and selfish man, Liliana thought in awe.

"_The one unblunted and unapproachable! Oath-breaking sinners be purged by the iron hammer of justice_!"

In response to Vali's chant, his armor changed into a wild and rough color also changed into jet-black and the jewels became nonexistent. The invocation of the Boar gives him destructive power in exchange for his senses for other's existence.

He charged with great speed and power towards the gigantic figure of Melqart, who changed his stance into someone that was about to catch a charging bull... or boar.

Vali violently tackled him, but Melqart caught him with his two hands. He struggled and broke free before charging at him once again, in this kind of attack, Vali remembered that white knight, Lancelot du Lac whose charge was able to pierce his armor.

In the end, their battle continued like there's no tomorrow, but there was still no victor.

Stallion, Gale, Boar, Camel, Goat, Bull, and even Raptor. Seven of his authorities were used just to fight one god. Even for Salvatore Doni and Marquis Voban, he hadn't used so many. The problem was because he couldn't use the Warrior that can severe Melqart's powers. Because of that, he was having a hard time to battle a god whose compatibility with him was bad.

Liliana watched the whole fight from afar, cursing that she didn't think about providing the knowledge about the god, even though she knows that it was Kusanagi Vali's greatest power.

The truth was she deliberately didn't mention it because if she did that, it means that he first kiss would be taken away. But now she realized that without the Warrior, the seventh Campione will have a hard time to win against a god whose powers can counter his.

"_I the one to awaken in supreme justice— am the Hakuryuukou who will take the law down to the darkness_."

Liliana gasped as her enhanced senses heard what Vali was chanting. It was the same technique that he was still developing.

"_I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction_."

Bells rang in her head, she remembered him saying that it was still imperfect and weak, but he's gonna use it as a last resort! Although its power is great, last time he used it for only some odd seconds he became dead exhausted.

"_I shall surpass the Infinite and defeat the Dream_."

What would happen should he fail? He will be so exhausted and Melqart could use that to defeat him!

"_I will become the True-God Emperor of White Dragon and I shall have you obey the silver-white illusions_!"

Liliana was tempted to bang her head in the nearest wall. The defeat of the seventh Campione was now sealed!

**[Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive!]**

The white armor turned into a pure silver color. His aura alone was enough to crash his surroundings, leaving no trace that they once existed. Boulders were crushed into mere sands, the water evaporated even when not near him, the area around him became nothing and only a large crater was left. He was surrounded by an insane amount of power that threatened to explode and incinirate everything should he desire it.

Hovering the the middle of the storm was a white death.

'Hahaha! That's more like it, god-slayer!' Melqart roared, 'Let us have another round!'

Vali didn't utter a word as he dive towards Melqart at godspeed. A single punch was all that he needed to do what he needed. This was a last resort because he wasn't prepared for Melqart to be this troublesome to handle.

He ignored as the two clubs attacked him continuously, even threatening to end his life.

His attack connected and Melqart was thrown by a few meters, but that's what all he needed.

"Compress."

**[Compression Divider!]**

**[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!]**

He halved Melqarts power and size by a few times before stopping, should he force himself, he will face his death. Thus, without even taking this advantage, Vali flew in the skies and escaped in in lights peed, leaving his words behind.

"I apologize King Melqart. Although I had fun, I will choose this time to retreat. Next time, I shall thoroughly defeat you, so wait for that time."

In response, Melqart laughed. 'Hahaha! Escaping?! Very well, I shall chase for thee! What fun is a hunt if it ends in a direct confrontation? I, the god-slaying hunter will pursue you even in the ends of the world!'

Liliana saw the white light coming towards in her direction in an insane speed. _So that's his plan _she thought as Vali landed in front of her.

"No time to waste. Let's hurry, my body won't last..." through heavy breathes, the seventh Campione muttered. Liliana haven't seen his wounds, but she knew that it was more severe than she originally thought. Blood was escaping even when he was covered by the armor, he was also exhausted from fighting and using the flawed technique while his energy was almost depleted.

She didn't waste any time and got a hold of his arm.

With the last of his consciousness, Vali flew as far as he can with his half dead body.

* * *

Their landing in Liliana's mansion was very harsh. Vali lost control mid air and continued to crash in the ground while making sure that his body was covering Liliana's.

The white armor disappeared and it revealed his battered body, full of wounds and burn areas. His breathing was ragged and Liliana feared that it would stop any time, but the problem is that his magic was almost depleted.

_'Damn it,' _she gritted her teeth. If only she had cast the spell of instruction, he wouldn't be in this kind of state.

Draping his arm around her shoulder, Liliana carried the half-dead body of the seventh Campione. She needs to apologize to him when he wakes up, because it was her fault why he was defeated in the first place. Had she not been so selfish, Melqart should've been in disadvantage.

_'Damn it'_

She laid him down in a bed and examined the wounds that was covering his body. Burn marks, open wounds, broken bones, torn muscles, lost of blood, so many injuries that could kill even the strongest magi was on his body. Even with a Campione's ridiculous vitality, this level of wounds can still take his life.

Damn it.

It was just a kiss! Why didn't she do it when she knows that the seventh can defeat Melqart with it? Because of her selfishness, many people will suffer, and Kusanagi Vali will suffer even more.

Damn it.

Why didn't she contacted Erica? Surely with her, Vali wouldn't be suffering like this. If his lover was here instead of her, he wouldn't be in this state.

Damn it.

Yes, if her childhood rival was here, this wouldn't happen. In the end, she was better than her. Her talents in commanding, her blacksmithing abilities, her ability to make the best decision, her straight forwardness. If she was here in her place, everything would be over now.

Tears escaped from Liliana's eyes. In the end, it would be better if Erica was here, she would know what to do.

Maybe her grandfather was right all along. Maybe she's nothing compared to her rival. Maybe it would be better to serve the old Campione to match her.

Realizing that she was thinking about negative thoughts, Liliana shook her head.

She won't lose, not to Erica, not to her grandfather, not to her depression.

* * *

"Ah! Vali-chan, welcome back!" The familiar purple-haired girl greeted with a big smile as she continued to dance around the white space. "It's been a while! No, not really because it's only been less than a month, but forget about that. Welcome back, favorite son!" She declared happily, clinging on Vali's waist.

"Hello mother." Vali greeted. "I'm here again, which means that I almost died. The Ram did its work perfectly, and this is the second time I almost died..."

"Uh-huh!" Pandora agreed. "You rushed into the battle without the right preparations and it lead to your defeat! You should've researched a little since the Divine-King-sama has the same origins as you!"

Vali sighed. "Yes, he was also the demon Beelzebub, the god of storms Baal, the prototype of Heracles, and Melqart at the same time. Baal is a sky god with very ancient origins, and he also appeared in the old testament of the bible, he was considered the greatest enemy of the God of Judaism and Christianity." He explained.

"I managed to learn so many things about him during our fight. I originally thought that it was enough to use the Warrior." Vali shook his head. "But I guess that I need to learn more than just their identities and origins. I rushed in battle thinking of that, but in the end I was unable to seal or even steal his power."

Pandora nodded. "Yup! Your authority is a bit unreliable. It might be a little dangerous if you try to do things alone. It seems like you need the assistance of friends in order to satisfy certain activation conditions. That war god sure gave a troublesome power."

"It's still useful nonetheless." Vali muttered. "Stealing power is my specialty after all. I feel that this power compliments my ability perfectly."

"Yup! Authorities adjust themselves to the users personality after all!" Pandora nodded her head. "That's why you must not lose! You already said that your authority compliments your skills, you should prove it!"

Vali smiled as he ruffled the hair of his 'mother'. He already felt the tug from the real world.

"Yes. See you later when I defeat him, mother."

"Yeah! I'm rooting for you Vali-chan! MYMP, make your mama proud!" She cheered.

* * *

The awakened Vali raised his upper body.

He was on a bed. Though the room was small, it was kept very clean. The scent from this room was pleasant in the nose, furthermore, there were the scent of magic in the air.

Even though he used the power of Ram to revive himself, he could still feel the pain from the after-effects of the dragon-slayer magic that Melqart used. Even the invocation of resurrection wasn't able to remove the effects of weapons that carries dragon-slaying magic.

He tried to stand up but immediately collapsed in the floor. He can feel the poison of dragon-slayer coursing within his body. The pain he was experiencing was on a whole new level, even if he kept Gram as a way to lessen the burden of dragon-slayer, it didn't help that much.

**[**Glad to see you back, Vali. This is the third time you died in the span of one month. That is what I would say if not for the dragon-slaying magic. It is so powerful that it even reaches my soul here.**]**

From the depths of his soul, the voice of the Vanishing Dragon said. He rarely talked, but when he does, it involved things about women that Vali doesn't understand most of the time. He was also his lifeline when it comes to girls' attitude and behavior.

"Albion... are you also affected by the poison?" Through gasps of pain, Vali asked.

**[**Yeah... I lose my consciousness sometimes, but I'm more worried about you. The poison is coursing inside your body, even the resurrection added with regeneration wasn't able to remove all of it. You will most likely suffer from pain, unless a strong healing magic is poured to drive away the poison**.]**

Albion explained.

Vali grimaced in pain as he tried to stand up, failing. The pain from the poison was comparable to the cut he received from the King of Swords, Salvatore Doni. But instead of the sensation of burning, he feels that his insides were being ripped apart over and over again. It was simply mind breaking, something that he couldn't ignore.

As he was curling in the ground from agony, the door opened. The one who appeared was a familiar girl. However, she was not the beautiful girl with the reddish golden hair nor the gentle girl with the coffee brown hair. She was just as beautiful though, the fairy-like knight.

"Kusanagi Vali!"

Liliana dropped the things that she was holding and rushed into his side, helping him to stand and lay in the bed.

"It seems that I showed you something unpleasant. I came to take down Melqart. But I ended up like this." He muttered with a bitter tone as he rested his back against the wall. "Ah, seems like I will lose consciousness...Guha!" At the end of his sentence, he vomited blood in the floor.

"W, wha, what is the problem Kusanagi Vali?!" Panicked, Liliana asked in a loud tone holding his body, but Vali didn't respond, he was already unconscious.

**[**Vali is suffering from the effects of dragon-slaying magic from Melqart. His body is receiving intense pain due to the poison inside him... He won't wake up for a while...**]**

A voice resounded inside the room. Although it came from Vali, it wasn't his voice.

Liliana look around and summoned her sword in alarm. "Who are you?! Reveal yourself!"

[Kukuku a mortal ordering me, how amusing. Liliana is your name correct? You may call me Albion, as for my location, I am residing inside Vali's soul...**]**

Liliana then turned at the body of the unconscious Campione. Certainly the voice was coming from him, not directly from his mouth, but it was coming for him nonetheless. She took a few steps back before asking a question.

"Wh, what are you? A deity? Are you planning to murder the seventh King?!"

**[**Not even close... I may be eligible as his guardian, after all I watched over him ever since he was born. But enough about me, as I said before, Vali is suffering from the poison of dragon-slaying magic**.]**

"Impossible... is it a curse?" Liliana asked. Although she wants to know more about the being called Albion, the safety of the King comes first.

**[**No, for someone such as Vali who has the traits of a dragon, dragon-slayer magic is a curse that will eat away his power. It will slowly weaken him before killing him. Although most of the poison was removed when he resurrected himself, some still lingers inside him. The amount will not kill him easily, but he will feel unbearable pain...**]**

"I, if that's the case, how can I help? Surely there must be something that can remove the poison in his body...!"

**[**Yes there is a way. He needs a powerful healing magic that can drive away the lingering poison in his body...**]**

Liliana stopped her thoughts when she heard the answer. Healing magic? There's no way that a magic will affect a Campione... unless the magic is poured directly in their body, there is no other way... But to do that, one must ki, kiss to inject the magic directly through their body via saliva.

"Do, does that mean that I need to kiss him...?" Liliana said her thoughts loudly.

**[**Yeah, kissing is inevitable. However, even with you, the magic will not be strong enough to drive away the lingering poison. In fact, even a strong mage cannot do it...**]**

"T, then how can I help him?!" Frustrated, Liliana asked loudly, tears streaming down in her eyes. The seventh Campione was experiencing pain that she couldn't imagine, all because of her failure...!

**[**There is a way... but for that to happen, Vali needs to use divine protection to enhance your power. Once that is complete, your magic will be strong enough to take effect... Although using the protection requires Vali to kiss the target...**]**

Liliana could've sworn that there was a hint of mischief in Albion's voice, but she couldn't complain. Kiss was needed to grant her protection, kiss was also needed to inject healing magic, another kiss was also needed to use instruction magic...

**[**How about it girl? Will you do something like that...?**]**

Albion asked. Liliana remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "Yes! I will do it! ... However, how can Kusanagi Vali use protection when he's unconscious?"

**[**Hehe, no problem. I will force him to wake up. But because of the remaining poison making him weak and the agonizing pain he's receiving, he can only stay awake for ten minutes... use the time wisely...**]**

"I understand. I am ready to do it so please wake him up." She stated. although hesitations were still in her mind.

**[**Good luck then...**]**

Liliana waited for a few moments, she looked at the unconscious figure of Vali and saw that even in his sleep, he was eduring unimaginable pain from the poison. His normal poker face was now changed into one of agony. Once again, tears streamed from her face, it was because of her why he was experiencing such pain.

"...Lil...iana...Kranjcar... why are you...crying...?"

A hand went near in her face and wiped the tears that were escaping from her eyes. She raised her eyes and saw Vali, still enduring pain, looking at her directly with his weak eyes. Seeing him do that, more tears escaped from her eyes.

"I, I, I'm sorry... It's because of me that you're experiencing such pain..." She muttered while clenching her hands so tight that it was able to draw blood.

"...If I... forgive you... will you... stop...crying?" He asked.

Liliana stared at him for a moment, her heart began to pound for a moment and all that she could say was. "Why?"

"Ah... you are... more beautiful... when not crying..."

Her heart pounded even faster. She shouldn't be feeling this! The seventh Campione was experiencing agony in front of her! So why was she being happy that he praised her her?! Why was her heart pounding like crazy at this kind of situation?!

"Someone... as beautiful... as you... shouldn't cry... for reasons like this... you know?"

At this moment, even though he was feeling such an intensity of pain, Vali smiled at her. It was not one of his wry or battle freal smile, it was a smile that was saying "Everything will work out."

Seeing this, Liliana's hesitations disappeared. The King had already spoken, as a Knight, she should believe in him and hope for the best. Thinking this, she gathered her resolve and stared at Vali with eyes of determination.

"I have decided, I will remove all of the hesitation in my heart... so please, grant me your protection, I promise that I will remove the pain that you're experiencing. Please, as a Knight, let me remove your burden!"

Vali stared at her for a moment. "Are... you... sure?"

Without a moment of hesitation, Liliana nodded. "I am. So please..."

Seeing her resolve, Vali leaned his face closer and pressed his lips upon hers. Although her skin was cold, her lips were surprisingly warm and soft. The sensation was able to make him in peace despite experiencing the pain from the poison. But from the kiss, even if a little, he was able to ignore that pain coursing through his body.

Very soon, he extended his tongue and inserted it in her mouth. There was no resistance, she received it carefully, entangling her own around it. She could taste the copper, most likely from blood, but Liliana didn't care. Her heart was beating more crazily, she was feeling a pain in her chest, but there was also the feeling of sweetness.

She couldn't believe it, all it took was some praise from him to actually make her hesitation of kissing go away. Just a few words were able to struck and grasp her heart, such a terrifying ability! But she was happy, because he praised her. Although it was a simple reason, she was still happy. He didn't want to see her cry, he even ignored his own pain just to comfort her, isn't that enough reason to make her feel this sensation?

She caressed his tongue with her own, exchanging saliva at the process. She could already feel it, the power from him was slowly entering her body; with this, she can help him! She can remove his pain!

She was surprised that he was clumsy when it comes to kissing. It was the same when he was doing it with Erica and Mariya Yuri, both of them controlled the flow, most likely because he was clueless in things like this. Liliana pushed her lips even more and savored the feeling in her chest, excitement coursing through her body. Is this what Erica feels whenever she kiss this boy? Liliana couldn't get enough of it.

She became more forceful, but it seems that the other party didn't mind it, or maybe he was too weak to fight back. Their teeth clashed, and some parts of their faces became wet from the intensity of their kissing. They didn't even need to pull back just for air, they can just breathe air even though they're kissing. That's right, there's no need to stop this wonderful feeling.

This intense action lasted for another minute of two before Liliana stopped and parted with him, blushing adorably. "Th, this time, I will use healing magic to drive away the curse... so please... let's do it again..."

Vali was surprised to see this side of her, but he nodded and allowed her to take his lips for the second time.

**[**Kukuku... I can't believe you conquered her with just some words...!**]**

* * *

After what happened, Vali took another nap while Liliana waited beside him.

It took another two hours before Vali woke up, only to see that Liliana was watching over him with a content expression on her face.

"Are you feeling better now, Kusanagi Vali?" She asked, although her voice as of now carried gentleness.

"What time is it now?" He asked.

"Right now is almost evening." She replied, her voice still calm and there was even a smile in her face,

He had slept for more than five hours in this day, but his body was now healed and back to normal. There were even no signs of the wounds that he acquired from the brawl with the heretic god just earlier. Verethragna's seventh form was the Ram, it allowed him to resurrect from death. Furthermore, the poison from Melqart's dragon-slaying magic has been removed.

"Then, Kusanagi Vali, please let me take this time to apologize." Liliana knelt on the floor, bowing her head.

"Hm? What did you do wrong? I was the one who was almost defeated you know?"

Hearing Vali say that, Liliana immediately raised her face.

"N, no, that's not it. Your defeat was my failure... If that time, I had ki, kissed you, the ending would have turned out differently, wouldn't it?"

Vali sighed as he discovered where she's getting at.

"No, that's not your fault, it was mine." He said as Liliana stopped her sentence. "I thought that I could use the Warrior because I learned so many things about him during our battle, but it seems that it wasn't enough. I don't just need to understand his power, I need to understand his origins, nature, and process of development. That is what I need to seal his power and steal it." He explained.

"I was unable to do all of them, thus resulting to this. It was my fault to not plan ahead, I just rushed into battle and this is what I got for arrogance and relying on impulse. Truly an amateur's mistake almost took my life."

It already did. Liliana thought but remained silent, seeing him in a whole new light. Instead of placing the blame in her, he understood his own mistake and accepted them without any shame, he admitted that it was the result of his own failure to see ahead.

"But nevertheless, that battle was awesome." Vali added with his trademark smile. From the looks of it, he didn't even care that he almost died and suffered agonizing pain, instead he was happy that he fought someone that was able to turn him into that state. _Is he a masochist? _ Nodding to himself, he added. "As expected of someone who could stand against the warlord of victory."

He's a lost cause... Liliana thought with half closed eyes.

"About that." She said as she once again turn to Vali. "The technique you used to escape. You said just a few days ago that it was still imperfect, why did you used it against Melqart? You could've died for real you know!" She yelled.

When they landed, Liliana felt Vali's power almost depleted. If that happened while Melqart was still close, there's no doubt that he'll be dead for real. Running out of power in the middle of a battle against a strong enemy is the worst situation possible.

"Ah. It just came to my mind." Vali said, looking away at Liliana who was gazing at him with eyes of reproach.

"Anyway, we need a plan now. Soluntum has been sunk when you were sleeping. Should the rain continue, many other parts of this country will be possibly erased on the map." She said, but she suddenly frowned. "About this... aren't you going to call Erica?"

"Erica...?" Vali scratched his cheek. "Not possible. Connections are cut and I have no idea where she is currently as of now. I doubt that she will remain in the same place during in this kind of time. Besides, I'm sure that she's looking after Arianna Arialdi." He sighed. "Also, if she learned of what I did, I have a feeling that she will scold me. It would be probably better if I contact her after this."

"I, I see." Liliana looked happy for some reason. But then she coughed and said. "Th, then, this time... I won't hesitate to use the instruction magic... Certainly, I will use it this time..." She muttered to herself.

"Liliana Kranjcar..." Vali spoke, earning the Knight's attention. "I would like to thank you for removing the poison of the dragon-slayer. Had it not been for you, I would still experience the pain until now. Also. I would like to apologize for the trouble I caused and for taking your first kiss."

"N, no... it is my duty as a knight... Although I feel that you're a lost cause... I don't regret giving my first kiss to you..." Liliana said with a complicated expression, adding. "Y, you are a helpless battle freak who would not say that you have an ability to resurrect and make the people around you worried, but I, I somehow feel that I would not regret it if I stay by your side... S, so, Kusanagi Vali... I, if you wouldn't mind... I, Liliana Kranjcar... would like to serve you..."

Vali tilted his head, he doesn't really need a knight... but, maybe he can accept Liliana.

"I, I understand. I shall take care of you as a lord that... _Albion, am I really supposed to be saying this? Didn't I did the same with Erica...?"_ He tried to question, but the Heavenly Dragon has his own plans for him...

"Th, then..." Liliana, still blushing from what Vali said, stuttered. "Is this not a good time to use the instruction magic?"

For the third time that day, their lips encompassed, and another weird oath was given thanks to the white dragon.

* * *

AN: I would like to use this space to say 'OhmigodFengLengshunisagenius!' he was the one who suggested about the kissing part to remove the effect of the dragon-slaying magic, although it was me who inserted the kissing using the protection to enhance magic. But the point is, because of Feng Bro's idea, I was able to make Liliana fall in love much faster. I am not good with romance, and I think that this is the first time I wrote about a girl falling in love with mere words... it's impossible in the real life so don't do it for your heart's sake.

If you're not satisfied with the romance, then I suggest you read other romance fiction, then just imagine that what happened there is the same as what happened here. That way, no one will be sad, right?

Anyway, this is the first time that Vali felt defeat. He retreated but is still defeated, but he's dead so that makes him dead and defeated... does this makes any sense?

Anyway, I will say that I've had troubles writing this story because of the romance, and Feng Bro's tip really helped quite a lot. He's like a person that has all the answers in story related problems! I suggest voting him as president.

By the way, I think it's time for me to look for beta readers that can fix my future works and the earlier chapters. If you're confident in your fixing skill, then PM me and I will soar through the skies, and catch a meteor, and make you a beta-reader! Sorry, I'm quite tired after writing anf not to mention that it's 2:47 A.M in the morning, nah it's already 2:48 ...

Damn it! Anyway you get the point, Feng is a bro and is a genius, and I'm... feeling sleepy.

So yeah, bye-bye, see ya next chapter, or in the AN of my story that will be updated next.


End file.
